Semicolon
by Juny Yumi Amatza
Summary: Poderosas familias piensan apoderarse de las legendarias fortunas Phantomhive. Ciel, aún desde el inframundo, no piensa permitirlo. Tras la orden absoluta del conde, Sebastian deberá volver al mundo humano para encontrar a la desastrosa última heredera de los Phantomhive y convertirla en una "noble" hecha y derecha. ¿Será capaz de lograrlo sin enloquecer en el intento?
1. Prólogo

**Woli Poli gente :33**

**Bueno, nadie me conoce, así que me presento ahora (?) Soy Juny, me llaman así, me gusta escribir y pues… he estado con esto de hacer un Fanfic de Kuroshitsuji desde hace mucho tiempo. La verdad la serie me enganchó demasiado la primera vez que la vi, y planeaba enfocar esto años después del último capítulo de la segunda temporada del anime. Según yo, Sebastian y Ciel se quedan juntos en un mundo que aquí, en el fic explicaré xD**

**Si leyeron el Summary podrán darse cuenta de que se tratará de un OC en ésta ocasión. Quizás le llame la atención, ya que no es la típica OC… ¿cómo decirlo? Perfecta, o señorita por así decirlo xD Está completamente loca, y habla babosadas.**

**Aún así, te quiero creación mía –Abraza a Charlotte- 3 QnQ**

**Sin más, los dejo con el prólogo del fic. Es más corto por eso, así que me disculpo de antemano si les molesta la longitud del capítulo u u Es miserable…**

_Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yana Toboso~ Solo me pertenecen los OC: Charlotte, Trent, Francis… y los otros aparecerán a su debido tiempo._

**¡Disfrútenlo! :DD**

* * *

_Tic tac, tic tac._

Las doce del día estaban muy cerca de llegar.

El muchacho volteó a ver a la chica que tenía tras él. Ambos se habían llevado toda la clase molestando, haciendo muecas raras, competencias sin sentido, entre muchas otras estupideces.

_Tic tac, tic tac._

La maestra era una regordeta mujer, con nariz precisamente de cerdo, y ojos saltones que hacían estremecer a cualquiera. Todos en el salón se pasaban el papelito con la caricatura de la docente: un adorable cerdito de rulos grises que traía en una de las pezuñas una regla verde.

_Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac._

Francis sacó la lengua, y ella uso el dedo del medio para levantar la punta de su nariz, imitando a la de un cerdo. El chico resistió la risa y luego se jaló gracias a los índices de cada mano la parte inferior del ojo, mientras aún sacaba la lengua. La rubia emitió un gemido al intentar aguantar las carcajadas, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por el resto del alumnado, quien también reía lo más disimuladamente posible.

Entonces, aquello había ido al extremo. La mujer estaba escribiendo en la pizarra, y aprovechándose de que no veía, la rubia se levantó y empezó a ser guturales sonidos de cerdo, que hicieron a todo el salón reír descontroladamente.

-¡Señorita Phantomhive!- el grito de la maestra hizo que Francis y ella se pusieran derechos en sus bancos, como esperando la peor de las reprimendas.

La maestra de historia no era para nada amigable, sobre todo con ella. Podía decirse que era la vieja más antipática del instituto, y acorralaba a sus alumnos hasta dejarlos al borde de la desesperación y hacerlos llorar. Y al haber sido nombrada por ella, debía levantarse, como tenían que hacer todos según las normas de la clase.

-Maestra Black.- aludió la joven a la mujer que ahora estaba en el pizarrón, de brazos cruzados y una regla en mano.

Recordó el papelito, y rió internamente.

-Ya que la veo tan entretenida jugando con el señor Middleford, ¿podría decirme en cuál batalla murió Napoleón?- preguntó. Todos voltearon a ver a la chica quien se encogió de hombros y sonrió nerviosa.

-¿En la última…?- el salón completo estalló en carcajadas.

-¡Será burra!

-Menudo asno es ésta tía.

-Pero en teoría, tiene razón.- y los chicos se levantaron a aplaudir, mientras la chica levantaba una de sus manos, como cual Miss universo saluda al mundo entero tras haber ganado una honorífica competencia.

La maestra, furiosa, indicó la puerta del salón, y Phantomhive, sabiendo perfectamente qué iba a decir después la maestra, exclamó al unísono con ella:

-¡Phantomhive, a la oficina del rector!- el alumnado volvió a reír divertido, mientras que la maestra hirvió en rabia. A pasos agigantados salió rápidamente de la sala, evitando así que la profesora le alcanzara con la regla de plástico que llevaba en mano. Una vez que estuvo afuera, observó el colorado rostro de la mujer.

-¡TE SUSPENDERÁN ÉSTA VEZ!- gritó fuera de sus cabales dándole un portazo en la cara. La muchacha miró la puerta del salón por última vez y suspiró pesadamente, para después sonreír levemente.

Estaba demasiado acostumbrada a eso como para asustarse por una simple suspensión de clases. Simplemente no diría nada, y se podría pasar el día vagando por las calles. En cierto modo, se alegraba. Sería una semana de vacaciones garantizada, aunque por algo estúpido.

Era a penas el primer mes, y ella tan solo quería salir corriendo de ese asqueroso lugar al cual llamaban escuela.

La escuela Morgan, una escuela pública a la que los pobres asistían en su generalidad, o también adolescentes con problemas y antecedentes legales. Todos revoltosos, groseros, insoportables e irritantes muchachos que iban desde los once a los veinticinco años.

Porque algunos pasaban repitiendo año tras año, hasta que cumplían los veinticinco y se iban a la otra sede de la secundaria Morgan, exclusivamente para adultos.

Su nombre era Charlotte Phantomhive. Cabello rubio que llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de la cintura. Pero no era exactamente el significado de bello, debido a que ni lo peinaba –porque era perezosa innata-, y las puntas se encontraban quemadas. Sus ojos, gracias a los maravillosos lentes de contacto que tenía que usar por obligación gracias a la miopía que tenía, eran de un color gris, y a decir verdad era el único defecto que le hacía sentir feliz, porque de lo contrario tenía que lucir un ojo de un profundo y determinante azul, y el otro con una horrible cicatriz en una pupila, la cual nadie se explicaba cómo había llegado allí. Finalmente, era flacucha, quizás demasiado. No anoréxica, pero no tenía los pechos suficientes, ni la retaguardia que cualquier chica deseaba.

"De todas formas, es rubia, ojos claros, delgada es mejor que ser gorda, y… además, qué se yo, tiene actitud. Es popular entre los chicos, de seguro."

¡No, señoras y señores! ¿Popular? JÁ. Jamás lo había sido. Podían conocerla como cabeza de orina, cadáver rubio, la huesos, la ciega, la patética muchacha que vivía en los suburbios de Londres. Ignorada todo el tiempo, de lo contrario molestada por ser como era.

Sí, a excepción de ser rubia y tener los ojos claros –que ni si quiera eran de ella-, era un desastre hecha persona. Despreocupada, sin maquillaje, incluso tenía un par de espinillas que se notaban claramente bajo el flequillo. Era un asco.

Ser rubia ni si quiera era la salvación, porque las puntas estaban quemadas.

¿Y a ella que le importaba? Ser así, o no serlo… jamás le había preocupado.

Los pasillos lucían vacíos, a excepción de un chico de cabellos amarillos y en punta que conocía muy bien. A pesar de llevar el uniforme, de éste colgaban numerosas y largas cadenas, que iban de un extremo al otro del pantalón. Llevaba encima una chaqueta de cuero negra, y por último exageradas perforaciones en el rostro: dos en el labio inferior, cinco en la oreja izquierda, tres en la derecha; una en cada ceja y otra en la nariz.

Lo saludó con la mano y el sacó la lengua sonriendo, haciendo el simbólico signo de rock con la mano derecha.

-Hey, cabeza de orina.- saludó el chico del salón catorce, y le revolvió el cabello a la pequeña muchacha.

-Hey, cara de perro.- la chica alzó una de sus palmas y la chocó con la de él con potencial fuerza, tanto que sintieron ambos las manos arder.

Su nombre era Trent, y tenía unos tres años más que ella. Había repetido el mismo curso tres veces, e iba en su salón: quinto año de secundaria. Aunque no importaba, pues aquel era un colegio público que tenía una pésima fama. Y sus alumnos, aún más mala fama.

La puerta junto a ellos se abrió, dejando ver a un hombre alto y canoso de gafas, vestido con un formal traje marrón. Miró a ambos, y tras reconocerlos, les cedió el paso hacia la oficina. El rector iba murmurando algo demasiado evidente, parecido a un "mocosos insufribles que me dan más trabajo…". Frente al escritorio, había una sola silla. Trent y Phantomhive se detuvieron en seco, y tras mirarse fijamente unos segundos, comenzaron una brutal guerra de empujones con tal de conseguir el asiento. El rector, por suerte, miraba justo bajo el escritorio, que era donde tenía los informes de personalidad de los chicos más conflictivos de la escuela.

De un solo empujón el chico tomó ventaja, y cuando estuvo a punto de sentarse, Charlotte lo tomó del tobillo, haciéndolo caer estrepitosamente al suelo. Lo piso en la espalda descaradamente y pasó sobre él llegando a la silla, sentándose de una sola vez.

-Huesuda tramposa…- musitó el muchacho, y la joven sonrió levantándole el dedo del medio, como acostumbraba a hacer. En cuanto el rector se levantó, ambos retomaron sus lugares como "decentes" estudiantes que no eran. El hombre se acomodo las gafas y miró a la chica.

-Charlotte Phantomhive, ¡es la cuarta vez en ésta semana!- exclamó furioso abriendo la carpeta de antecedentes de la joven. Debían ser al menos unas cuarenta páginas, calculaba, y sonriente notó que la última página estaba por acabarse.- Y con ésta, completarás otra página más.

-Una más, una menos…- susurró la chica, mirando hacia otro lado. Trent rió un poco.

-Novata.- el hombre abrió a los segundos la carpeta del chico, desvelando una mayor cantidad de hojas que la que ella tenía.

-Llevas más años en la escuela, eso no es justo…- la joven se cruzó de brazos y sonrió.

El rector sacó una de las hojas de la carpeta de Charlotte y la miró de reojo mientras comenzaba a leer en voz alta:

-Primer día del segundo año de secundaria. Les corta el cabello a sus compañeras de clase mientras duerme, y en lo restante les pega goma de mascar.

-¿Y? Ellas debieron estar despiertas en clase.- rebatió la joven. El hombre, tras mirarla fijamente, tomó una hoja de mucho más adelante.

-Septiembre, tercer año de secundaria. Quema la escuela al estar jugando con las cocinas del comedor. Se reconoce abiertamente que las áreas verdes, comedor, biblioteca, laboratorio, gimnasio, e inclusive sala de profesores quedan en absolutas cenizas. No conforme con eso, la alumna roba el mismo día los libros de clase en compañía de los señores Middleford, Adler, Roth y de la señorita Stevens.- el hombre hizo una pausa, observando como la rubia chocaba las palmas con el chico junto a ella y sonreían de oreja a oreja recordando aquello.

-Grandes tiempos… lástima que no quemamos el auditorio ese año, así la maestra Iris no se había puesto a cantar para la obra navideña.- el de pelo amarillo rió levemente, tapándose la boca.

-¡Dios!- el rector, ya desesperado, sacó otra hoja, que parecía ser de las últimas.- Octubre, quinto año de secundaria.- le entregó la hoja a Charlotte. Parecía ser un examen de religión – de esos obligatorios que dabas para poder eximirte- que no había aprobado, pues tenía una cruz en todas las preguntas.

**"Nombre: Charlotte Phantomhive**

**Pregunta 1. ¿Cuáles son los siete pecados capitales?**

**Respuesta: **_No comer carne, no haber jugado jamás Call of Duty, también no haber jugado jamás GTA, decirle a alguien que salió el nuevo manga de One Piece cuando no es cierto, no convidar chocolate a tus amigos (si es que tienes), escuchar Justin Bieber o One Direction, y por último, y no menos importante, morir virgen._

**Pregunta 2. ¿Cuál es el libro que contiene la palabra de Dios en su interior?**

**Repuesta:**_ Ninguno, porque las palabras no se contienen dentro de ningún libro. Dentro de ellos hay hojas escritas, las cuales contienen palabras, pero éstas jamás serán de Dios, porque las palabras las ha escrito el autor del libro._

**Pregunta 3. Aparte de Jehová, se le conoce a Dios como…**

**Respuesta: **_Yisus._

**Pregunta 4. Última en el examen. ¿Quién murió para salvar la humanidad y resucitó posteriormente?**

**Respuesta: **_Gokú.** "**_

-Pero, ¡si yo no le veo nada mal!- exclamó la muchacha alzando una ceja, a la vez que Trent se afirmaba el estómago de tanto reír y el rector le quitaba el papel de un solo movimiento.

-¡Charlotte Phantomhive, te lo advierto!- el hombre golpeó el escritorio con brutal fuerza, levantándose. La chica tenía una sonrisa esbozada en el rostro, mirando al hombre fijamente.- Te daré una última oportunidad, ¡pero si la desperdicias, te irás de la escuela Morgan! No te quiero ver nunca más dentro de algún lío o problema en esta escuela, porque si lo haces, ¡estarás expulsada para siempre de esta institución!

-¡Vale~!- respondió cantarina la muchacha.

-Ahora, ¡fuera de mi vista, los dos!

Una vez afuera, y con la puerta de la oficina cerrada, Trent silbó sorprendido por lo de adentro. Intercambiaron miradas unos segundos, pues el corredor estaba vacío, y la salida hacia el patio no estaba tan lejos. Saltar la reja y la cerca eléctrica era demasiado fácil, y por ende, escapar del lugar también lo era.

-Me voy a comprar un par de papelillos, ¿te vienes?- la rubia se llevó una mano a la cintura y alzó una ceja.

-¿Crees que yo te alabaré a fumar esas porquerías? Te dejan más baboso de lo que eres.- Charlotte sacó su celular y observó la hora. Faltaban al menos un par de horas antes de salir de la escuela, y siendo sincera, no quería volver a la fastidiosa clase de historia, donde la maestra la esperaba de seguro con una buena reprimenda.

-Cállate, asno de los siete pecados capitales.- el chico le dio un zape en la cabeza, haciéndola fruncir el ceño.

-¡Eh, cara de perro!- le pateó la pierna y sonrió.- ¡Sé que esos no son!- luego, hizo una pose victoriosa y lo apuntó.- ¿O no te acuerdas de quien me rogó no pasar el examen de religión para ayudarlo?- Trent hizo un mohín de molestia, y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la escuela, seguido por la rubia.

-Envidia, Lujuria, Gula, Pereza, King Bradley y Selim.- Trent se encogió de hombros y suspiró.- ¿Cómo demonios querías que supiera que le cambiaban el nombre a los dos últimos? Es impredecible.

-Payaso de circo.

-¿Y no era que tú no fomentabas que fume? Entonces, ¿por qué me sigues, rubia?

-Porque si yo no lo hago, te perderás en el camino, cara de perro.

* * *

Venganza.

Consiste primordialmente en el desquite contra una persona o grupo en respuesta de una mala acción percibida. Aunque muchas veces suena a justicia, persigue un objetivo más injurioso que reparador. La venganza consiste en forzar a quien haya hecho algo malo a sufrir el dolor que él mismo infligió, asegurarse de que nunca más causará el daño otra vez. En la mayoría de los actos, puede ser placentera para quien la efectúa.

Hay seres oscuros, que se aprovechan de esto. El mismo diablo admitía que las presas más fáciles eran los humanos; tan frágiles, tan débiles, inferiores a los sobrenaturales seres que rodeaban el inframundo. Lograban caer en la tentación tan fácilmente que incluso el observarlos resultaba aburrido y monótono.

No divertía en lo absoluto. Ahora los demonios se dedicaban exclusivamente a vagar por el inframundo sin nada importante que hacer. La mayoría se pasaba las tardes enteras jugando algo que los humanos llamaban póker.

Pero él era distinto a toda esa manga de idiotas. Incultos, ignorantes sin vida, que si el mismo Lucifer los viera sentiría nada más que asco y repulsión. Rebajarse al nivel de los mugrientos humanos para satisfacer sus necesidades de entretención.

Jamás caería tan bajo. Nunca.

Humanos. Solo servían para alimentarse; ni si quiera eso. Solo bastaban sus almas.

Se encontraba junto al profundo pozo, con el codo del brazo derecho apoyado en el borde y la mejilla derecha sostenida por la mano del mismo brazo. Aquello se traducía en lo que todos llamarían aburrimiento, de ese que es imposible sacárselo encima y te hace llevar los hombros casi a rastras por el suelo.

Veía vidas humanas. Únicamente, era lo más digno que un demonio podía hacer, ya que no se pondría jugar como un bruto un absurdo juego de cartas. No señor.

Y ciertamente, vio algo interesante. Algo tan interesante que creyó, por primera vez en muchos años, tener una pizca de interés.

-Sebastian.- habló, y el aludido apareció en cuestión de segundos en forma de un oscuro espectro, del cual solo se podía apreciar un par de ojos carmesí. Poco a poco, fue tomando forma, hasta convertirse en un alto hombre de piel nívea y cabellos tan azabaches como el traje que vestía.

-Conde…- una sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro: amable, casi sínica. Se acercó al pozo, que era donde su anterior contratista se encontraba, y algo muy claro se podía reflejar en las aguas de la profunda excavación; algo que con seguridad atormentaba al alma de Ciel Phantomhive.

Y él lo sabía, lo podía sentir en él mismo. Después de todo, sus almas estaban fusionadas en una. Contratista y demonio, juntos en un solo ser que se presenciaba como dos grandes potencias.

Sin embargo, solo uno podía ir hasta allá abajo, y ese seguía siendo Sebastian.

-Quiero que la busques, pase lo que pase, y le encomiendes la misión.- dijo el muchacho del parche. El mayordomo abrió un poco sus ojos, sorprendido ante aquella petición. Era algo que, hace años ya, habían acordado no hacer. Sin embargo, estaba él pidiéndole lo contrario.

-Pero, conde…, el destino de la familia Phantomhive en manos de esa joven de tan baja educación…

-¡No me interesa, Sebastian!- se arranco el parche de un solo jalón, y el mayordomo recobró una compostura mucho más seria que todas las anteriores. Ciel suspiró y luego lo miró de reojo, decidido, con el sello del contrato brillando ahora de un carmesí intenso que se asemejaba mucho al color que tenía Sebastian en sus ojos.- Necesito que ellos se mantengan alejados de la mansión…

-Sin embargo, conde, ¿realmente cree que la señorita podrá cumplir el deseo que usted tiene?

-En lo absoluto.- tras decir eso, se volteó por completo, dándole la espalda al pozo. Caminó hacia Sebastian, quien poseía unas enormes alas negras que pocas veces había visto cuando él había sido humano.- Por eso, quiero que tú bajes hasta allá y la instruyas.

Sus ojos carmesí parecieron afilarse de manera exagerada. Era claro que la idea no le agradaba, y era entendible a su vez. Nadie querría pasar ni media hora junto al alma de esa irritante muchacha de pelo rubio que –por desgracia- era la heredera a la gran mansión Phantomhive y, por ende, a todas sus riquezas.

-Actúa como si fuese tu contratista, y da la vida por salvarla. Ella no puede morir, bajo ninguna circunstancia, y deberá ganarse nuevamente el honor de ser llamada perro de la reina. Debes educarla y darle todo lo necesario para que no avergüence ni manche la reputación de los Phantomhive.- le lanzó una mirada fría y soberbia al mayordomo; una mirada que solo los Phantomhive poseían.- Es una orden.

Sebastian, aunque de mal humor, sintió la sangre brotar del símbolo que traía dibujado en la mano. Así mismo, se inclinó haciendo una reverencia, cerrando los ojos y, con un tono muy suave de voz mencionó las últimas palabras que le diría a Ciel Phantomhive durante un muy largo tiempo, que parecería infinito.

-Yes, my lord.

* * *

**Bien, espero que les haya gustado el prólogo del Fanfic. Sí, acepto tomatazos, golpes, comentarios, ayuda, etcétera QAQ Por favor, si les gustó, dejen sus reviews :cc Me ayudarían mucho si lo hacen, ya que así sabré si les gusta o no u u**

**¡Aclaraciones dentro del fic!**

**Aclaración uno: Pensé en que Charlotte fuera rubia, siguiendo la idea de que en algún momento pudo haber heredado el cabello de Elizabeth Middleford, quien estaba relacionada con los Phantomhive. Como verán, mencioné el apellido Middleford también, pero eso lo aclararé más adelante… y si quieren saber, deberán leer el fic~ eue**

**Aclaración dos: Para los que no entendieron lo que Trent dice al nombrar los siete pecados capitales, se refería al anime Full Metal Alchemist, donde aparecen homúnculos representando precisamente a los pecados ya conocidos. Allí están King Bradley y Selim, los cuales representan a Ira y Orgullo, respectivamente.**

**Ojalá les haya gustado, en serio TT TT Yo no me tengo mucha fe en esto, pero de corazón quiero que les agrade! El próximo capítulo se viene muy entretenido, así que les dejo un adelanto aquí:**

_"-¡Eres toda nuestra, Phantomhive!- y en cuanto esas palabras salieron de su boca, se abalanzó contra ella, tal y como lo hace un león tras su presa. Por primera vez había sentido el miedo de estar a punto de morir, y a pesar de no haber sido su primera experiencia corriendo peligro, algo le decía que quizás no saldría de esa…"_

_"-¿Estás drogado? ¡Ah…! Entiendo… por eso sus ojos están rojos. Debes estar alucinando, ¿verdad? Porque… yo no soy la heredera de nada.-"_

**Bien, los dejo con esto, ojalá les guste :c 3 Besos, abrazos, y galletitas para todos, los amo!**

**Se despide, Juny Yumi Amatza, con otro fic en el que torturará a los personajes, ésta vez de Kuroshitsuji QuQ**


	2. Cap I Su mayordomo, Carmesí

**Wola gente :DD**

**Me alegra mucho ver que haya gente a la que le haya gustado el fic QAQ Estaba muy insegura de mi misma adsasdasd :cc Pero en serio que me alivia enormemente que les haya agradado. ¡Muchiiiiisimas gracias por sus reviews, y los contestaré precisamente al final de éste episodio!, el cual viene ya con su extensión esperada y digna xD **

**Los amodoro, y espero que por favor les guste más el fic c:**

_Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yana Toboso~ Solo me pertenecen los OC: Charlotte, Trent, Francis… y los otros aparecerán a su debido tiempo._

**¡Disfrútenlo! :DD**

_Flashbacks irán escritos en cursiva de ahora en adelante._**  
**

**"..." **COMILLAS SE USAN PARA LOS PENSAMIENTOS.

/.../ los slash de éste tipo, en éste formato, indicarán quien es el que está narrando la historia. Se aleternará desde el personaje principal hasta el Autor. ¡Atentos!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I Su mayordomo, carmesí.**

**/Charlotte Phantomhive, PoV/**

Cuando Trent tomó el cuarto cigarro y lo llevó a su boca, supe que era hora de irme. No tenía mucho más que hacer, y por mucho que deseara que el simio junto a mi dejara de exhalar el asqueroso humo y nicotina hacia mi nariz, eso jamás pasaría. Porque así como existían pedófilos, ladrones, asesinos, y las rojas eran rojas, las violetas eran violetas –por mucho que digan azules, pero me importa un carajo, porque no lo son-, Trent iba a seguir siendo un payaso adicto al cigarro y a las drogas.

Y al alcohol, a las mujeres, videojuegos… ¿qué importaba? El punto es que era retrasado, y yo no perdería mi tiempo con él allí.

Me levanté, sacudiendo la gastada falda del uniforme escolar. Cara de perro –como prefiero llamar a mi compañero de pelo pincho- me observó fijamente, dando una exagerada bocanada al vicio que tenía entre el dedo índice y medio para después toser convulsivamente.

¿Qué clase de imbécil era adicto a la nicotina, y se ahogaba con ella mientras fumaba? La respuesta era simple, y si me lo hubieran preguntado en mis otros exámenes de seguro hubiese aprobado: Trent.

-Así que, cuéntame, ¿qué se siente ser un adicto? ¿Te provoca algo especial?- pregunté mientras me dirigía a uno de los árboles de la plaza en la que estábamos, aquella bautizada como "la plaza de los reos". Subí un par de gruesas ramas y estiré mi mano hacia otra que yacía un poco más arriba que el resto. En ella, y bien oculta entre las hojas, se encontraba un pequeño frasco con unas extrañas pastillas que yo conocía demasiado bien.

Sertralina.

-Oye, yo puedo dejarlo cuando quiera.- dijo mi compañero, y yo me reí burlona.- ¡Oye! Tú también eres una adicta, ¿o no recuerdas que no debes tomar esas cosas?

Tras bajar del árbol de un solo salto y caer al suelo de pie, agité el frasco de un lado a otro, moviendo las cápsulas en su interior.

-No es lo mismo estar medicado a estar metiéndose nicotina por placer.- rebatí, casi victoriosa, pero entonces el pelo pincho me recordó algo muy cierto, que yo prefería ignorar la mayoría del tiempo.

-Debías dejarlo hace cinco años.

-Cállate, que tu aliento de perro me llega a la nariz y me da arcadas.- abrí el frasco, escuchando las maldiciones de Trent, y saqué dos pastillas. Me acerqué a una manguera que chorreaba agua y, tras ubicar el medicamento en mi lengua, di un profundo sorbo de agua para tragarlo todo de golpe. Sentía las pastillas bajar por mi garganta, y entonces supe que al menos ese día estaría bien.

-¿Ya te vas?- preguntó. Asentí con la cabeza y lo vi levantarse.- Te voy a dejar, ¿estás en casa hoy?

-Oye, estoy grandecita. No necesito que me acompañes.- me acerco y, sonriendo levemente, tomo su mano y él se levanta, abrazándome quizás de forma demasiado brusca para un chica. Me da dos palmadas en la espalda y chocamos hombros, es una especie de despedida que hemos tenido durante años.- Dile a Francis que me guarde éstas.- le entregué el frasquito con pastillas y me alejé de él. Debían ser al menos las cuatro y yo llegaba tarde.

-¿A Francis? Gracias por la confianza, cabeza de orina.

-Cierra la boca, energúmeno. Si te las dejo a ti, capaz que las muelas y las aspires como la última vez, cerdo.

* * *

**/Author PoV/**

El lugar era conocido como el East End de Londres. No era pintoresco, y difería bastante de la bella imagen que había de las calles de Inglaterra: esas que lucían en las revistas a nivel mundial. La calle por la que la joven caminaba era estrecha, solo por la gran cantidad de gente que acosaba a quienes pasaban por allí, intentando vender una que otra cosa para luego ir a comprar una comida para sobrevivir al día.

Había crecido allí, y por tanto el peligro era completamente ajeno a ella. Ya no notaba la diferencia entre un delincuente y una persona normal. Vagabundos, drogadictos, alcohólicos, prostitutas… incluso mafiosos paseaban como si nada por ahí, a plena luz del día. No se puede llegar a las diez de la noche a ese lugar, a menos que todos te conozcan lo suficientemente bien como para dejarte pesar por una pequeña comisión. Muchas veces había tenido que dejar sus medicamentos en manos de los delincuentes que patrullaban los callejones que quedaban camino a su departamento, pero otras no era tan sencillo.

Todo eso era East End. Un lugar donde podías perder la vida en cualquier momento, y llamado por muchos que iban a la secundaria Morgan como "la ruleta rusa". Había estado al borde de la muerte demasiadas veces, y se había salvado solo gracias a su ingenio.

No, en verdad no. Se había salvado porque siempre llegaba Francis o Trent a salvarla, porque de lo contrario habría sido únicamente picadillo en ese corrupto lugar.

Y cosas raras pasaban allí. Cosas demasiado raras, que ni si quiera era capaz de imaginarse.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de su departamento, divisó a Francis Middleford en la esquina del callejón. Era un muchacho tan rubio como ella, de ojos celestes y buena presencia. Quizás era demasiado perfecto como para presenciarse en esos oscuros barrios. En la mano derecha cargaba un gastado bolso de color gris.

-Te debo una, Francis.- dijo la chica tomando el bolso y suspirando. El chico se cruzó de brazos y sonrió arrogante.

-¿Una? ¡Já! Me debes al menos unas cien, pero… te lo perdono si me acompañas hoy.- entonces, el rubio miró a cada lado asegurándose de que no hubiese nadie, y una vez que comprobó aquello metió su diestra dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, sacando dos pequeños cartones de color morado. Los ojos de Charlotte se abrieron de par en par, y se tapó la boca de la pura impresión.

-¡Imposible!- exclamó, y tomó ambas impresiones entre sus manos. Conocía muy bien de qué se trataba.

-No lo es. Dos entradas para el festival de música contemporánea de ésta tarde.- la rubia creyó casi llorar de emoción al ver las entradas, y luego lo miró interrogante.- ¡No te molestes! Estás cordialmente invitada, así que vamos al departamento, te cambias, tomas tu patineta y nos vamos volando. No podemos llegar tarde, ¡Trent y Axel están esperando! Incluso Kim va a ir.

-Ya, pero…- la chica suspiro y se rascó la nuca.- Hombre, no puedo.

-¡¿Qué?! Estás loca, ¿verdad?

A pesar de su emoción, sabía muy bien algo, y eso era que ella no podía ir jamás a un lugar así. Sabía que ese festival terminaría al menos a las doce de la noche, y no podría volver de una sola pieza si pasaba por el East End a esas horas. Por otro lado, no podía quedarse en la calle a dormir, porque de todas maneras algunos agentes de la Scotland Yard –quienes patrullaban de noche, exactamente- la identificaban demasiado bien como para quedarse en un lugar así.

Además, como combo extra, tenía que hacer algo muy importante esa tarde.

-¿No lo recuerdas? Tengo que ir a atender el bar de mi tía Betty. Es viernes, y los viernes se llena por completo.- mencionó la muchacha, y Francis gruñó molesto.

-¡Que se joda!- exclamó el muchacho, y la rubia suspiró pesadamente. Pocas veces había visto a Francis molesto, y esa era una de ellas. Realmente le complicaba aquello. Una parte de ella quería ir con todas sus fuerzas, pero otra le recordaba el por qué debía ir con su tía a ayudarla.- Cielos, ¡Charlotte! Es viernes, precisamente son éstos días cuando los adolescentes como nosotros salen a divertirse. ¡Ya sabes! Drogas, alcohol, putas, ¡te lo pierdes todo por siempre estar jodiendo en el bar!

-¿Y qué más da? Ya habrá otro festival.

-¡No! No lo habrá, porque ésta noche era una noche especial.

Bingo, había acertado, y ahora no tenía palabras para rebatirle nada al joven que estaba a su lado. Esa noche, la del quince de Octubre, era una fecha demasiado importante, y por poco la chica lo había olvidado por completo. Sintió como un cubo de agua helada le cayera encima, y se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y mirar hacia otro lado. No era capaz de verle a los ojos, porque si lo hacía, terminaría cediendo.

Y no podía.

-Es mi cumpleaños…- musitó Middleford con un hilo de voz, y luego, recobrando la misma furia de antes, apretó los puños con fuerza.- ¡Prometiste que estarías hoy!

-Lo sé, pero no puedo, Francis. Estamos hablando de un trabajo.- Charlotte se llevó una mano a la sien y rodó los ojos.- Es un cumpleaños, no morirás porque no esté allí. Estarás con Axel, Kim, Trent… y anda a saber tú quien más. Ni si quiera van a recordarme cuando se inyecten drogas o emborrachen.

-Sí, pero no será lo mismo. Axel, Kim y Trent… no son tú. Yo quería que tú estuvieses ahí.- admitió el rubio con un ligero rubor en las mejillas. La muchacha, que también llegó a sonrojarse levemente, desvió la mirada exasperada por salir de esa situación.

-¡Cómo jodes! ¡¿Qué estupideces estás diciendo?! ¡Ya te dije que no puedo ir!- gritó nuevamente la chica. Francis chasqueó la lengua y también desvió la mirada, como si estuviera esperando a que la joven accediera de algún u otro modo.- Viejo… vamos, ¡no te pongas así!

-¿Y cómo demonios quieres que me ponga? Nunca has faltado a ninguno…- ya harta de todo ese melodrama que estaba haciendo su amigo, suspiró pesadamente. Sabía que lo próximo que estuviera a punto de decir la haría arrepentirse de por vida, y que probablemente su tía la mataría por llegar tarde al bar.

-Bien, lo lograste.- los celestes ojos del adolescente se iluminaron por un par de segundos, y una enorme sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro.- ¡No! No iré hoy, pero…

-¿Pero?- el chico se acercó a ella, quizás más de lo debido, y un fuerte sonrojo se apoderó de las mejillas de la rubia, quien volteó hacia el otro lado y se rascó la mejilla derecha.

-Si quieres, mañana podríamos salir a patinar a las canchas que están cerca del muelle.- ofreció, y Francis hizo un infantil mohín.

-No es lo que yo quería, pero… vale, acepto.- sonrió levemente, por segundos, y luego cambió su expresión a una dura y fría.- ¡Y como llegues a faltar, Charlotte Phantomhive…!

-No faltaré, idiota. Lo prometo.- sonrió y estrechó la mano que le ofrecía su mejor amigo de la infancia.- Si llego aunque sea un minuto más tarde, tendrás derecho a enfadarte para siempre conmigo.

-Trato hecho, así que, mañana en el muelle, a las siete en punto.

-Trato hecho.

Charlotte le golpeó el hombro con el puño izquierdo, aunque de forma amigable, y comenzó a caminar hacia el otro extremo de la calle. Francis se había quedado allí a contemplarla. Durante años ambos habían sido inseparables, los mejores amigos del mundo. Con el tiempo habían hecho un excelente equipo con Axel y Kim, y finalmente se había integrado Trent, pero jamás había sentido algo tan fuerte como lo que sentía por ella. No era amor, pero sí era fe y confianza. Sabía que en los momentos en los que más necesitara a la chica, ella estaría allí para ayudarlo, porque tras esa dura coraza que siempre bromeaba y molestaba a todos, había una sensible chica que había pasado lo mismo que él hace unos años.

-Charlotte... tú eres como una hermana para mí…- susurró para sí mismo, y mientras la veía alejarse, alzó una mano, gritando con fuerza para que lo escuchara.- ¡No falles!

Y como si el viento hubiera llevado las palabras del rubio, llegaron a oídos de la chica, quien solo sonrió y alzó su mano derecha, moviéndola de un lado a otro sin voltearse y dándole a entender que había escuchado lo último. Por alguna extraña razón, sintió a momentos que Francis depositaba demasiada confianza en ella, solo en una frase, y recordó un momento demasiado trivial en la amistad de ambos.

… _y en un rincón del hospital, mientras sujetaba su largo cabello rubio, sollozó algo que ni si quiera había pensado primero._

_-¡Tú no entiendes nada! Nadie lo entiende… ¡porque nadie sabe las cosas por las que yo pasé!_

_Él había llegado junto a ella de un solo salto, y la había abrazado como nadie antes, a pesar de que los doctores estuvieran observando todo. A pesar de las múltiples advertencias que le habían dado sobre no tocar a la chica. Pero sentía esa maldita necesidad de abrazarla para que ella supiera que no estaba sola, que él siempre estaría a su lado._

_-Yo si sé por lo que pasaste, y aunque no somos los mejores amigos… yo no te voy a dejar sola jamás, *********…_

Y pensando en eso, se fue directo al bar, mientras en la comisura de sus labios se formaba una curva que hace mucho no tenía en el rostro.

La sonrisa nostálgica que solo nacía al recordar su pasado.

* * *

El bar estaba más lleno que de costumbre; mucho más de cómo habría estado un día viernes cualquiera. Ahora, usaba un delantal blanco y corría de un lado a otro llevando platos de comida, cervezas y alguna que otra cosa. Pasaba con dificultad por entre la gente, y debía tener mucho cuidado de no chocar con nadie, porque de lo contrario sería todo un verdadero desastre.

Acostumbraba, desde hace tres años atrás aproximadamente, ir a trabajar al bar de su tía Betty. Después de todo, ella era quien corría con sus gastos comunes en el departamento y tenía que agradecerle de alguna forma. Bendita había sido la mujer por haberle dado empleo, además. No era el mejor trabajo, ni tampoco el bar más legible del East End, pero eso era mejor que estar vendiendo drogas en la calle.

-¡Charlotte! La mesa cinco, ¡anda!

-¡Ya voy!- la chica, tras dejar un plato de comida a uno de los clientes que estaba casi al fondo, se dirigió donde su tía a recoger otra orden.

La tía Betty debía ser unos centímetros más alta que ella, de cabello negro y rizado, tanto que asimilaba a un enorme afro. Sus ojos eran de un hermoso azul oscuro, parecido al que ella misma tenía bajo el lente de contacto derecho, y poseía un agraciado cuerpo, que en cierta forma se le hacía envidiable: curvas por doquier. Siempre maquillada y bien arreglada, su tía Betty presumía belleza por cada poro, y además era dueña del mejor bar de todo el East End.

Cuando al fin la clientela se calmó un poco, la rubia se acercó al bar y se echó contra la pared, suspirando exhausta. Su tía, que limpiaba el bar, se acercó a ella y levantó una ceja.

-Cariño, ¿estás comiendo bien?- preguntó de pronto, y Charlotte asintió con la cabeza sonriendo ladina.

-¿Qué te hace creer lo contrario?- interrogó la rubia. Su tía se cruzó de brazos y la miró fijamente.

-Tienes menos carne que rodilla de canario, ¡por favor!- la miró de pies a cabeza, mientras que un tic no tardaba en aparecer en el ojo izquierda de la muchacha.- No tienes pechos, ni trasero. Con suerte cintura, y tus piernas están demasiado delgadas. ¿Realmente estás comiendo bien?

-¡¿A quién demonios le importan los pechos y el trasero?!

-Yo no sé, pero si a tu edad hubiese estado así, creo que me da un infarto.

La tía Betty era una persona muy gentil, graciosa y carismática. Pero si había algo en lo que era terriblemente exigente, era en la apariencia física y la salud. Charlotte lo sabía de sobra, y si no hubiese sido porque esa mujer la hacía tragar al menos un plato de comida al día, esa era la hora en que se volvía un palillo andante.

-Oye, debo preguntarte algo importante…- susurró de pronto la mujer, y se acercó de manera confidente a la chica.

-Claro, dime…- susurró Charlotte, y cuando su tía confirmó que no había nadie lo suficientemente cerca, hizo una pregunta tan descabellada que inclusive a la rubia se le pusieron los pelos de gallina.

-¿Te llegó el periodo?

Frío. Demasiado frío.

Su piel se puso de gallina y el corazón se le aceleró, ¡incluso podía sentir la sangre subir por sus mejillas y toda la cara! Estaba tan roja que casi echaba humo por las orejas. ¡¿Cómo demonios podía preguntar algo así?! Impactada, ni si quiera fue capaz de hablar ni contestar a la pregunta.

-Asumo que no, entonces.

-¡Pero si yo jamás dije que no había llegado!

Las puertas del bar se abrieron, y un extraño personaje se aventuró en el interior de ese extraño lugar. Era un hombre, del cual no se podía distinguir bien un rostro y apariencia. Solo vestía un abrigo negro, al igual que un sombrero grande del mismo color. Era demasiado sospechoso, e inclusive Charlotte sintió cierto recelo al verle.

De pronto, el ojo izquierdo le ardió terriblemente, y se llevó de forma rápida la mano al mismo, poniendo una notable mueca de dolor.

-Mierda…- susurró sintiendo la horrible punzada.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó la tía Betty acercándose a ella y agachándose para descifrar qué sucedía.

Sentía que quemaba, mucho. Era como esas veces en las que se te caía el shampoo directamente en el ojo, y lo único que podías hacer era chillar. No, esto era mucho peor… era casi una tortura. Apretó con más fuerza el párpado, olvidándose por completo del lente de contacto, y se mordió los labios para no emitir ninguna especie de ruido que llamara la atención de las personas presentes.

-Estoy bien, solo… voy al baño.- y tras mencionar eso, salió a toda velocidad hacia el sucio camerino que era el baño. Cerró la puerta tras de sí con el pestillo para asegurarse de estar en completa soledad.

Entonces, justo cuando se animó a abrir el ojo y se vio en el espejo, le dio de esos minis ataques cardiacos. El lente de contacto ya no estaba allí, y ahora solo podía observar algo verdaderamente horripilante: bajo su ojo izquierdo, palpitante y herido, la cicatriz que tenía desde su nacimiento sangraba sin explicación alguna. Las lágrimas color carmín se deslizaron rápidamente por su mejilla, y en un intento de disimular lo mejor posible, abrió la llave del agua helada y se limpió rápidamente la mejilla, cubriéndose rápidamente el ojo con una toalla que había. Por suerte, logró divisar el pupilente tirado en el suelo, por lo que lo lavó rápidamente con agua –aunque no se pudiera hacer- y sacó el contenedor de los mismos poniéndolo adentro. Tenía suerte de traerlo en caso de emergencia en su mochila.

Los nudillos de la tía Betty chocaron dos veces contra la puerta, haciendo un llamado.

-¿Todo bien, cariño?

¿Qué demonios pasaba? ¿Por qué de repente había empezado a sangrar su ojo? No podía avisarle a su tía, porque ella trabajaba y no podía desatender el bar. Desesperada casi, comenzó a buscar múltiples cosas en su mochila.

-¡Sí, sí! Ya voy, ¡solo ve, no desatiendas el bar!- sacó algo parecido a una gasa y una cinta de pegar. Tenía suerte de siempre traer esas cosas consigo: la gasa por si alguno de los idiotas de sus amigos se hacía daño, y la cinta de pegar para jugarle bromas a los maestros.

-¿Segura? ¡Si quieres puedo entrar!

-¡NO!- le dio otro ataque, y luego intentó calmarse.- No, ¡no hace falta!- intentó corregir.

-Me estás ocultando algo, Charlotte Phantomhive~

-¡Tía Betty, en serio, no es nada!- rajó rápidamente la gasa y, sin querer, la sangre escurrió de su ojo y manchó el pedazo cortado. Maldijo por lo bajo y suspiró.- Estoy sangrando demasiado, joder…

-¡Ah, entiendo! Es asunto de chicas, ¡me preocupé por un momento!

¿ASUNTO DE CHICAS? Respiró y contó hasta diez, intentando tranquilizarse para no contestarle algún improperio a la dulce mujer. Sin embargo…

-¡Sí, lo es!- exclamó la adolescente ya cabreada de haber sido interrumpida múltiples veces. Se miró al espejo nuevamente: la herida había parado de sangrar. Suspiró aliviada murmurando un "gracias a Dios", y se colocó la gasa sobre el ojo izquierdo.

-¡Hay toallitas en el mueble de abajo, linda!

Eso último había rebalsado el vaso. Apretó los puños con fuerza y se puso roja de la rabia.

-MIERDA, VETE A ATENDER EL BAR, POR FAVOR.

-¡Está bien~!

Se miró por última vez en el espejo, comprobando que la gasa pasara desapercibida gracias a su largo cabello, y entonces dejó todo en su lugar y salió tranquilamente, intentando no ponerse nerviosa y actuar lo mejor delante de la mujer dueña del bar. Nadie podía darse cuenta, de lo contrario se darían cuenta de lo de su ojo, y bajo ninguna circunstancia debían hacerlo. Su tía acomodaba unas cuantas cosas en el bar, y al verla, se acercó a ella rápidamente con su cartera en mano.

-Charlotte, necesito que me cubras por quince minutos, ¿podrías? Me salió un encargo urgente y debo ir ahora mismo.- suplicó la mujer, la rubia asintió con la cabeza, apenas asimilando lo que pasaba, pues el shock de ver su ojo sangrar seguía presente.- ¡Gracias preciosa! Eres un ángel, ¡vuelvo inmediato!

Al haber agradecido, la mujer salió rápidamente del bar. Observó fijamente hacia todos lados, y para su suerte la clientela parecía calmada. Suspiró aliviada, porque cuando la clientela no estaba calmada, era un disturbio terrible cruzar para llevar los pedidos de cada uno. Apoyó algo nerviosa ambas manos sobre el bar, dando un largo y sonoro suspiro. Quería relajarse y tranquilizarse, tanto que a momentos recordó el festival, y a Francis por ende.

Se sentía demasiado mal. Había sido demasiado cruel con su amigo, quizás demasiado. Era el mejor que tenía, casi como un hermano. Ahora su mente estaba llena de cosas revoloteando de un lado a otro, y se preguntaba un montón de estupideces. ¿Por qué simplemente no había llamado para avisar que no podía ir ese día? ¿Francis se habría molestado con ella? ¿Qué había de Trent y el resto? ¿Qué hubiese pasado si su ojo hubiera empezado a sangrar en pleno festival?

¿Qué hubiera pasado si estuviera en el festival, y no atendiendo el bar?

-Parece que algo la está perturbando, señorita.- mencionó una cálida y varonil voz. Al reaccionar, miró al frente descubriendo al dueño del comentario: el mismo extraño hombre del abrigo que había entrado hace un rato.

-No, no es nada.- la joven le restó importancia. Luego, observó el bar vacío, sin copas o algún tipo e señal que indicara el que ese hombre hubiera comido.- ¿Puedo tomar su pedido?

-En ese caso… quisiera té negro, por favor.- pidió el extraño. Charlotte se acercó a la mesa trasera, que era donde estaba todo lo necesario para preparar el té, y una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Realmente?- preguntó, y juró escuchar una leve risa ajena.

-¿Hay algún problema?- interrogó, a lo cual la muchacha se llevó una mano a la cintura y levantó una ceja, divertida.

-Los hombres de verdad toman cerveza, no té en tacitas de porcelana… ¿o es que no eres de por aquí?

-A decir verdad, no. Hoy vengo a atender unos pequeños asuntos pendientes aquí, en el East End.- mientras escuchaba las palabras del cliente, la rubia se había acercado a las pequeñas ollas que había para preparar el té, junto a la canela y muchas otras cosas que tenía a mano. Pocas veces le tocaba preparar algo, pero estaba dispuesta a hacerlo con tal de cubrir a su tía. No era una buena para nada, después de todo.- ¿Usted si es de por aquí?

-Claro, ¿por qué?

-Si me lo permite, usted parece bastante ajena a éste sitio. Es muy raro que una señorita de aspecto tan…- el extraño tosió un par de veces, como si no estuviese muy convencido.- elegante… esté por estos lugares. Ciertamente, supone un peligro merodear por aquí a altas horas de la noche.

-¿Y?

-¿No le da miedo a caso?- preguntó curioso el hombre.

-Eres bastante entrometido, ¿por qué te importaría?

-Mis disculpas si la he incomodado. Era una simple pregunta.

La rubia rodó los ojos, no muy convencida, pero como estaba a espaldas de ese extraño tipo, le dio igual. Entonces, comenzó a hervir el agua, sacando todo lo necesario y poniendo todo en completo desorden en la mesa.

Nunca había preparado un té.

Ni si quiera un café…

Y por eso, había una sola cosa que podía hacer a la perfección. Congelar hielo.

Se agarró la cabeza con desesperación y sintió que arrancaría sus rubios mechones de cabello. ¡¿Cómo demonios era tan inútil?! ¡Es que el simple hecho de si quiera imaginarse el horrible té que le serviría a ese hombre le daba arcadas!

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?

"_NO, NO LO ESTOY, JODER. NO HE PREPARADO TÉ EN MI MALDITA VIDA, ¡NI SI QUIERA FIDEOS! OH DIOS… AYUDA, AYUDA. No, Charlotte, mantén la compostura. ¡Digna! SIEMPRE DIGNA…"_

Se volteó, casi robóticamente, y una forzada sonrisa yacía en su rostro.

-¡A-Ahahaha! S-Sí, sí… estoy de maravilla.

El extraño sonrió y se levantó, y ella le observó incrédula. El tipo había ingresado a la parte de la cocina del bar, y se había acercado a los ingredientes, ordenándolos uno por uno. Sonreía amablemente, como quien enseña con mucha paciencia a un niño pequeño como debe lavar sus dientes.

-Es la primera vez que usted se va a adentrar en la preparación de un té, ¿me equivoco?

DESCUBIERTA.

-¡Hahaha! Que gracioso eres… ¿c-cómo se te ocurre?...

-Es que sus manos sudan, su sonrisa está temblando, y hay un pequeño tic en su ojo derecho…

Sintió una enorme roca caer sobre su cabeza, en la cual firmaban en enormes letras: INCOMPETENTE. Se sentía un absoluto desastre, e inclusive la frustración se apoderaba de ella a momentos. ¿Cómo rayos estaba permitiendo que un cliente se aventurara en la cocina del bar? Sin embargo, ella no sabía preparar el maldito té… ¡¿qué demonios se tenía que hacer en ese caso?!

No tenía remedio. Debería aprender a hacerlo, costara lo que costara. Determinante, observó con el ojo derecho las manos del extraño, cubiertas por dos guantes blancos.

-Utilice siempre que pueda agua fresca o embotellada. La calidad del agua es importante para el sabor del té. Sin embargo, ya que no poseemos esto en nuestras manos, utilizaremos el habitual agua de la llave…- el extraño tomó entre sus manos el hervidor y lo llenó de agua hasta la mitad, para luego ponerlo a calentar.- Antes de poner el té en la tetera, caliéntela vertiendo en su interior una taza de agua caliente y moviendo ligeramente para que llegue a todos los rincones. Vuelque esa agua y comienza a preparar el té.

A momentos, se sintió maravillada. Aquel tipo parecía ser un experto en el tema, tanto que sintió una enorme vergüenza al estar trabajando en ese lugar. De seguro su tía Betty sabía todas esas cosas, y ella no tenía idea ni de cómo calentar bien el agua. Los movimientos de ese hombre eran tan delicados, pero precisos. Era como si estuviese a mitad de una importante ceremonia de preparación.

-Para preparar un té con un sabor puro, es importante no utilizar detergentes para lavar la tetera. Por eso siempre va bien desinfectarla con agua caliente antes de utilizarla. Además, esa medida ayudará a que el té conserve su temperatura en los fríos días de invierno.- mientras que hablaba, seguía cada uno de los pasos que le enseñaba a Charlotte. Notó incluso un cierto brillo en el único ojo que podía distinguir en ella, lo cual le hizo sonreír.

La gente del bar había notado esto, y poco a poco, se acercaron a observar de qué trataba. Sin embargo, tanto la adolescente como ese extraño hombre del abrigo parecían en su mundo.

-Cada té tiene una preparación exclusiva, y aliños especiales que pueden ayudar en su sabor.- mencionó él.- Empiece con 3/4 de una cucharada de postre rasa por 170 mililitros de agua. Para simplificar, puede poner una cucharadita por taza grande.- siguiendo sus acciones, fue realizando todo, de manera tan perfecta que incluso más gente se acercó a observar. Parecían de esos programas de cocina que daban por los programas matutinos.- Hierva agua durante aproximadamente 10 segundos, y luego vierta el agua hervida sobre las hojas de té en la tetera. Puede utilizar un submarino para hacer la infusión, o un vasito de gasa para infusiones.

-¿Qué pasa si lo dejo por más tiempo?- preguntó uno de los hombres del bar, el cual permanecía en absoluto silencio, contemplando las habilidades de ese cliente. Charlotte, al voltear a ver de quien pertenecía esa voz, casi se infarta. Todos estaban atentamente mirando las acciones del experto en tés.

-No se debe jamás dejar por más tiempo, de lo contrario, el té perderá toda su esencia y sabor. Preparar el té puede parecer muy fácil, pero requiere paciencia y mucha dedicación, para que quede en su punto exacto y legible.- luego, continuó.- Tras dejarlo en infusión durante cinco minutos, puede proceder a colar el té con un colador muy fino.- y como si se tratase de un excelente tutorial, sirvió el té en dos finas tazas de porcelana que habían.- Y ahora, solo disfrute.

Los hombres, asombrados por aquel estupendo trabajo, comenzaron a aplaudir de forma exagerada. Charlotte sentía resbalar una gotita de sudor en la sien ante aquel escándalo.

De hecho, ¿desde cuándo que había decidido mantener su boca cerrada y prestar atención a lo que ese extraño decía?

-Oh… eres realmente talentoso.- mencionó la tía Betty.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

¿LA TÍA BETTY?

Excelente.

Tercer pre infarto que recibía en el día, y para su mala suerte, ninguno le había matado aún. La tía Betty lucía como abeja tras la miel al lado de ese hombre, maravillada ante su trabajo. Al menos se había olvidado de sacarle en cara a ella que era incapaz de preparar algo tan simple.

Bueno… quizás no tan simple.

-¿Yo? No es necesario saber quién soy…

-¡Ah, anda~! Yo me presento primero.- la tía se acercó y tomó rápidamente una de las manos del sujeto, agitándola efusivamente de arriba a abajo.- ¡Mi nombre es Betty Ellsworth! Soy la dueña de éste bar desde hace años, y déjame decirte que jamás había visto tal destreza al hacer un té.

-Es un gusto, madame Ellsworth.- dijo amable el hombre, besándole la mano a la dueña del bar. Charlotte alzó una ceja. Ése tipo no era estúpido. Inclusive, y para sorpresa de todos, había llevado una de sus manos al enorme gorro que traía puesto.- Bueno, ya que usted se ha molestado en presentarse, permítame hacerlo ahora yo…- se quitó lo que cubría su rostro, y todos le vieron maravillados.

Era un adulto, de belleza extravagante, piel nívea y cabello liso negro, que caía delicadamente con todas sus letras. Alto, delgado, e inclusive Charlotte pudo notar el sonrojo en la cara de la tía Betty. "Pervertida…" pensó a momentos, pero en cierto modo ella también sintió el sonrojo subir a su rostro, por lo que desvió rápidamente su mirada hacia la derecha, intentando pasar desapercibida por la mayoría.

-Mi nombre es Sebastian Michaelis.- se presentó finalmente. Se volteó y vio a Charlotte, quien también dirigió la vista hacia él, de brazos cruzados.- Es un placer, señorita…

-Charlotte. Charlotte Phantomhive.

-Charlotte… Phantomhive…- susurró Sebastian, y algo extraño ocurrió

El tiempo se detuvo, y ella era presa de todo eso. Su piel se erizó, sintió un frío brutal, y algo parecido al miedo la invadió por momentos. ¿Era… miedo? Los labios de ese hombre se habían curvado en una curiosa sonrisa, una escalofriante que era demasiado incómoda de ver. Incluso pudo sentir el aliento de él llegar hasta ella, fundido en una risa misteriosa y silenciosa. Era como el veneno de las serpientes: silencioso, pero mortal. Incluso sus ojos se posaron fijamente en ella, como si la misma Medusa hubiera querido petrificarla para siempre.

Todo volvió de golpe, y un pequeño mareo la invadió. Retrocedió un par de pasos y se sujetó del bar para no caer.

Por alguna u otra razón, se sentía en peligro. Quería correr lejos, ¡pero no podía! Un punzante dolor volvía asomarse en su ojo izquierdo.

-Espero no haber sido una molestia, señorita Phantomhive.- dijo el extraño, y ella, forzando una sonrisa lo más amigable posible, rió levemente.

-No, ¿cómo cree? Ha sido un honor tenerte aquí, Sebastian.

Sebastian… cuando lo pronunciaba le resultaba asquerosamente familiar.

-El honor ha sido mío, my lady.- y tras hacer una reverencia, puso el sombrero en su sitio y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pasando entre la gente que le daba un pequeño caminito para poder irse.- Por desgracia, ya debo retirarme. Me espera una noche muy ocupada hoy, ¿a usted no?- dijo mirando fijamente a Charlotte, y tras poner una "angelical" sonrisa, se despidió con la mano.-Hasta luego, madame Ellsworth. Y hasta pronto, señorita Phantomhive.

Todos se despidieron alegremente, incluyendo a la tía Betty. Pero ella no… ella se había quedado pasmada, pensativa, asustada… porque la última sonrisa que había dirigido Sebastian para ella no era amistosa.

-¡Cielos! Tardé una eternidad, al parecer.- comenzó a hablar la tía Betty acomodando las cosas que había comprado, pero Charlotte parecía en otro mundo.- El distrito estaba lleno, y tuve que darle el paso a una anciana que iba en silla de ruedas. Además, ¡no creerás con quién me encontré! ¿Recuerdas a Rose, la amiga de la que te hablé el otro día? ¡Está esperando un hijo! Incluso… ¿Charlotte? Nena, ¿me estás escuchando?

Esa sonrisa… era la de un demonio.

-¿A-Ah?- miró de reojo a su tía, quien le miraba cruzada de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.- S-Sí, te escucho... la señora de la silla de ruedas estaba embarazada, ¿y?

-Dios, mi niña…- la tía Betty parecía demasiado preocupada de pronto, y es que miraba fijamente el reloj. Diez y media de la noche.- ¡Es demasiado tarde, Charlotte! ¿Cómo planeas regresar a ésta hora?

-¿Qué?- la rubia vio la hora y casi desfalleció. ¡Era tarde, demasiado! Gruñó para sus adentros y observó como toda la gente del bar se iba rápidamente.- ¡Ahhh! No puede ser… se me ha ido la hora.

-¡Lo siento! Ha sido culpa mía, yo te dejé a cargo, cielos…- la mujer se acercó a ella y la tomó de las manos.- ¡Ya sé! Esta noche vendrás conmigo, y dormirás en mi casa.

-¿Qué?- la rubia le miró sorprendida, pero negó.- N-No, no, podría aceptar, lo siento. Yo me iré ahora mismo para no correr peligro, ¿sí?- y tras rechazar, se fue corriendo a buscar la mochila al camerino para luego correr hacia la salida del bar.

-¿Qué? ¡Ay, nena! Está bien, pero, ¡ten mucho cuidado!- la chica alzó una mano y la sacudió, sonriendo.

-¡No te preocupes! No hay peligro que no conozca en el East End del cual no me pueda proteger.- exclamó, y luego desapareció a toda velocidad por la puerta, sin estar consciente del gran peligro que corría al salir en la noche del viernes sin nadie a su lado.

Y terribles cosas sucederían. Cosas que cambiarían su vida por completo.

* * *

**No sé muy bien en que pensaba. Quizás fue la conmoción del momento, pero nunca se me pasó por la cabeza volver a esas horas a casa. Muchas veces lo había hecho, pero por alguna razón esa noche me incomoda. El silencio me incomodaba. Recordé, entonces, que las únicas veces que había vuelto al departamento tan tarde iba acompañada de Trent y Francis. Sin ellos, estaba completamente perdida, aunque seguí con las esperanzas de que, tal y como había pasado durante toda la semana- los mafiosos no se pondrían en el callejón de mi hogar a buscar víctimas.**

**Francis… lo recordé. Me imaginé lo bien que lo estaría pasando junto al resto, e inconscientemente sonreí. Eran una manga de imbéciles, alcohólicos, drogadictos, y el único que no estaba involucrado en esas cosas era Francis. Incluso yo tenía más pecado que él encima. A pesar de ser una de las familias más millonarias de Inglaterra, había decidido entrar a la escuela Morgan, y no discriminaba a nadie. Era un chico maravilloso y encantador, al cual estimaba mucho. Era casi un hermano para mí.**

**Me recordé a mi misma que tendría que conseguirle un fantástico regalo para el día siguiente.**

**Cuando estuve cerca del callejón, me mantuve en silencio durante un largo rato, sin emitir el más mínimo ruido. Esperé, porque así hacíamos cada vez que estaban los chicos malos cerca.**

-¡Maldito bastardo! Entrégame tu dinero, ¡infeliz!

-¡S-Suéltenme!

-Cabrón de mierda, ¡entrégalo! ¡ENTRÉGALO!- y unas patadas se hicieron presentes.

Ese era su callejón. Sudó helado, porque la única posibilidad que le quedaba era correr hasta la entrada de su departamento y esperar a que ellos no se dieran cuenta al estar intentando robar al otro tipo.

Estaba su ingenio. Quizás serviría. Y armándose de valor, se asomó por el callejón, en absoluto silencio. Ellos no parecieron darse cuenta, por lo que se aprovechó de la absoluta oscuridad del lugar, adentrándose cada vez más en las sombras para así llegar a las escaleras del departamento. Observó unos ratones salir de una alcantarilla, y levantó una ceja, para luego seguir con su plan de escape. Entonces, cuando estuvo a punto de pisar el primer escalón que daba con su departamento, obtuvo el cuarto infarto del día:

-¡Miren lo que tenemos aquí!- volteó y divisó a uno que levantaba gloriosamente un reloj de oro.- ¡Oro puro! ¿A quién mierda se le ocurre traer esto por el East End?

Exacto. ¿Quién demonios era tan idiota como para adentrarse en el East End de noche y con cosas de oro? Ella se adentraba, claro. ¡Pero no llevaba cosas de oro! Sería imprudente…

O simplemente tenía que darle las gracias a Dios, porque de haberlas tenido, habría sido tan imbécil como para usarlas en ese lugar. Su estupidez no tenía límites.

Así, pisó el primer escalón, y supo que la suerte no le sonreía en lo absoluto ese día. Como si se hubiese tratado de cartón, el soporte se partió en dos, debido a la oxidación que tenía: la antigüedad y las lluvias eran principales culpables de eso, y las maldijo. ¡Estaba perdida! Lo estaba, nadie podría salvarla.-

-¡Miren, miren! Se ha puesto interesante la noche, muchachos…

"ATENEA, YISUS, APOLO, ZEUS, PACHAMAMA…. Quien sea, pero, ¡AYUDA!"

-¡Hola, muchachos~! Hahaha… yo creo que podríamos resolver todo este problema con una taza de té.- todos se acercaban a ella, hacían crujir sus huesos y la arrinconaban en el callejón.- ¿Les digo algo? Hoy me enseñaron a preparar un exquisito té negro… pero si no me dejan entrar a casa, ¡¿qué creen?! ¡No podré prepararlo!

-¿Y dónde quedaron tus amiguitos, Phantomhive?

Drogándose o emborrachándose, pasándolo de lo lindo.

-¡No los necesito!- exclamó la rubia cuando ya había sido acorralada lo suficiente, y había dicho algo tan ridículo como para que los tipos se largaran a reír de forma descontrolada.

"Acorralada y humillada, todo por mis propias manos" pensó, y se imaginó que en el festival no habría pasado eso.

-¡Eres toda nuestra, Phantomhive!- y en cuanto esas palabras salieron de su boca, se abalanzó contra ella, tal y como lo hace un león tras su presa. Por primera vez había sentido el miedo de estar a punto de morir, y a pesar de no haber sido su primera experiencia corriendo peligro, algo le decía que quizás no saldría de esa…

De un momento a otro, alguien sacó un enorme fierro. Cobardemente, cerró los ojos, y todo había sido negro, oscuro. Nada parecía tener coherencia en ese lugar.

Ahora estaba en el suelo, siendo pateada, pero no sentía dolor. Solo un abrasador calor que la cubría por completo. Incluso podía ver algo a lo lejos, una mancha negra que pudo reconocer a penas un poco. Algunos se habían ido tras ella, y los otros seguían golpeándola con lo primero que tuvieran en mano: fierros, pistolas, percibió hasta algo filoso cortar su piel y parte de sus ropajes.

¿Qué importaba? Estaba muerta de todos modos… quizás, y con algo de suerte, alguien la encontraría al día siguiente.

Se arrepintió de muchas cosas… no haber dejado la Sertralina cuando habría tenido oportunidad, no haber hablado con sus abuelos nunca, o no haber convencido a Trent de que dejara el cigarro, no haber peleado una última vez con Axel, o asistir a un concierto con Kim. No haber sido una buena hija, y no haber salido jamás de East End. No haber viajado nunca, o haber visitado a sus padres, o incluso ayudar más en el bar. No haber ido al cumpleaños de Francis, y haberle automáticamente fallado al día siguiente.

Era demasiado joven como parar morir allí, y le faltaban miles de cosas por hacer. Sería algo indigno para ella, o eso creía, porque no sabía que esa noche no estaba sola.

-¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!

-¡Mierda!

-¡Corran! ¡CORRAN!

Sentía sangre, por todos lados. Algo perforado en la costilla izquierda, y su ojo sangrar nuevamente, al igual que su cabeza, su nariz y parte de su labio. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, y temblaba demasiado. Era débil, demasiado, e incluso temió porque le hubieran quebrado algo de sobra. Le dolía la garganta, de haber gritado tanto como su garganta la había permitido, y sabía que se la había dañado lo suficiente como para dejar de hablar en un día entero.

Le dolía el estómago, y algo que era demasiado espiritual: el alma, su corazón. Sentía ese dolor al que llamaban angustia, al que llamaban frustración. Corría por sus venas y formaban un nudo en su vientre y en su garganta. Las lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos y amenazaron con salir, sabiendo que las del lado izquierdo iban a ser de sangre, y las derechas de agua salada parecido al mismísimo mar azul que ocultaba bajo ese ojo.

Volteó a penas un poco, porque hubo silencio absoluto, y solo pudo distinguir el carmesí demasiado cerca, y su envolvente calidez que le transmitía algo mucho más profundo que hace unas horas atrás. Algo le decía que quizás podría confiar en él, que quizás no todo estaba perdido.

Que quizás tuviese una segunda oportunidad para seguir viviendo.

* * *

**/Charlotte Phantomhive, PoV/**

Oscuridad. No hay nada más que eso en aquel sitio que, por lo que puedo darme cuenta, son mis sueños.

Soy incapaz de ver nada, pues mis párpados permanecen sellados. Hay un silencio sepulcral alrededor, y siento que estoy recostada boca arriba sobre algo muy suave; tanto que creo estar volando entre las esponjadas nubes.

Por primera vez, tras una semana de haber soñado exactamente lo mismo, soy capaz de abrir mis ojos de golpe, y todo parece tan nítido que la realidad con el mundo de mis sueños se vuelve difuso: se vuelve uno solo. Mis manos comienzan a explorar el suelo, sintiendo unos cosquilleos agradables en la palma de la mano. En cuanto miro de reojo, descubro que son plumas, blancas y en un estado que tan solo puede ser descrito por la perfección.

Por la pureza.

Los alrededores parecen oscuros, pero el lugar en donde estoy está iluminado fuertemente, por una luz que yace desde el mismo cielo y, a momentos, me imagino que puede ser la luna. Todo luce tan claro, pero a la vez oscuro.

Día y noche. Luz y oscuridad. Sol y luna. Cielo y tierra.

Algo se mueve a lo lejos. La oscuridad son árboles altos y vacíos, sin ninguna hoja en ellos. Quiero mirar, pero es como si estuviese clavada al suelo, y soy incapaz de sentarme para observar. Tan solo me queda espiar de reojo, y la gran sorpresa que me llevo es que –como centellantes faroles rojos, color sangre, carmesí- me están vigilando dos orbes.

Un escalofrío me recorre. No puede ser nada bueno, y me arrepiento todas las veces que maldije diciendo: "que me lleve un demonio". Porque aquello que estaba frente a mí, a lo lejos, definitivamente no era humano. Tan solo era una masa oscura, parecida a un gas, pero a la vez tan espeso como la sangre coagulada. Sus ojos son fríos, afilados, como si con ellos quisiera traspasarme entera y ver a través de mi alma: como si quisiera ver mis secretos y más profundos temores para atormentarme lo suficiente.

-Así que… otra vez aquí.- dice una voz varonil, pero a pesar de ser gruesa, también es suave, casi burlona.- Entonces… ¿harás el contrato conmigo?

El contrato…

Esas palabras resuenan en mi mente y me hacen temblar. Por alguna razón, a pesar de no saber a qué se refiere, tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de sus palabras.

Tengo miedo del contrato.

-Está bien.- responde él, como si estuviese hablando solo ahora. No puedo verlo, pero siento que está sonriendo, y sigue allí. No se irá.

Yo sé que no se irá. Porque lo que está allí es un demonio, y los demonios no se van de tu lado hasta obtener lo que quieren de ti. Y si no se los das… te puede costar mucho más que la muerte.

Te puede costar, inclusive, una tortura en vida propia. Y la infinita mala suerte.

Jamás olvidaré sus ojos. Esos ojos que se asemejaban a los de un hambriento lobo que acaba de ver a su ensangrentada presa y está a punto de devorarla. Esos ojos fríos, penetrantes, afilados como los de una serpiente. Ojos que, con tan solo una mirada, te petrifican mejor de cómo lo haría Medusa.

Carcajeó suavemente y cerré los ojos.

Allí estaba, quien me había perseguido en sueños durante más de una semana, y que no era solo una fantasía. Me asustaba, y de a poco empezaba a recordar su nombre, pero el mío seguía siendo un enigma muy lejano de descubrir.

Sebastian Michaelis… y yo, su futura contratista, ********* Phantomhive.

* * *

**Bien, hasta aquí el episodio chicos y chicas, espero que les haya gustado :DD Ahorita les tengo que decir que empezaré a actualizar una vez a la semana, todos los lunes~ Prefiero mantener ese ritmo para que ustedes puedan tener capítulos más largos y puedan disfrutarlos tanto como yo lo hago escribiéndolos :33**

**Estoy muuuy feliz, y espero que les guste~ **

**Ahora, por favor, nos vamos a lo de los reviews muchachos:**

Sheblunar:_ Sí, efectivamente ésta desastrosa Charlotte va a volver loco al pobre Sebastian x'D Ya ves lo terrible que es haciendo todo, y el personaje es bastante torpe en verdad. Pero es necesario para que el transcurso de la historia sea perfecto (?) Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo ;D__  
_

Bastiixd: _Jajaja, fueron los deatlles xD Un compañero de clase mío molestó con eso en una clase de historia y mientras escribía el prólogo fue como :Why Not?: xD Que bueno que te haya gustado, ¡gracias por leer!_

Suki: _Claro que habrá amor *u* El amor, el amor, volando por los aires (?) ¿Quién sabe? Quizás ésta loca escritora le de por escribir un Sebas x Oc para el 14 de Febrero~~ Pero sí, defintiivamente habrá amor. Obviamente se irá dando más adelante, cuando menos te lo esperes... eue _

Vanexita-Alice:_ Que bueno que te haya gustad no creo que meta yaoi... o quizás sí... xD Nadie sabe, depende de como amanezca y qué tanto quiero torturar a los personajes ouo xD Y sí, definitivamente habrá Sebas x OC. Podrçán presenciar a Sebastian celoso más adelante, así que continúen leyendo~~ ouo_

Erika Trancy98: _*Llorando* Dijiste que era buena escritora, creo que lloraré de la emoción QnQ 3 Me alegra haber caracterizado bien esa parte, y que ojalá se haya entendido, porque me preocupaba haberlo hecho mal TnT Gracias a ti, sé que no :DD Asi que muchas gracias, y espero que sigas leyendo :DD_

Guest: _Owww QnQ Me alegra tanto que les haya gustado, en serio ;u; Lloro 3 Ya tengo todo planificado, así que ustedes siganlo porque sí o sí irá a un buen final xD _

**Bieen, espero que les haya gustado mucho el capítulo :33 Les dejaré un adelanto, que ahora sí irá tal y como era, porque el anterior se me confundió y puse un adelanto de el capítulo dos eue xDD**

* * *

_"-¿Estás drogado? ¡Ah…! Entiendo… por eso sus ojos están rojos. Debes estar alucinando, ¿verdad? Porque… yo no soy la heredera de nada.-"_

_"-Por favor, debe acompañarme._

_-¡No! No voy a ir a ninguna parte... ¡sal de mi casa!"_

_"Eran ojeras, del cansancio, y muchos moretones que intentaba cubrir con el cabello, pero sabía que eran imposibles de ocultar. El rostro de Francis se había casi desfigurado cuando la vio, sin embargo, ella permaneció igual de serena, con la patineta en mano y la misma torpe sonrisa en la cara. Y dolía, sonreír dolía... demasiado. Aún así, debía hacerlo, y cuando estuvo lista extendió el paquete entre sus manos hacia el mejor amigo que había tenido desde pequeña..."_

* * *

**¡Si les ha gustado, dejen reviews, por favor! Cuídense mucho, los amodoro, y que el Dios de las galletas los bendiga por siempre (?) Bye bye! :DD**


	3. Cap II Su mayordomo, Contrato

**¡Hola a todo el mundo~! :DD**

**Lo prometido es deuda, he aquí el segundo capítulo de Semicolon, donde la cosa realmente se pone más interesante y va metiéndose más en la trama. Acá aclararán sus dudas místicas (?) xD Espero que les guste mucho, disfrútenlo. ¡Y por cierto! Ya que la próxima semana es San Valentín recuerden que habrá capítulo el día lunes, y luego el día viernes (el cual será del especial). El capítulo del viernes un muuuy importante personaje hará aparición, así que esperenlo, por favor ¬ u ¬**

**Bien, sin más blablabla, ¡a leer!**

_Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yana Toboso~ Solo me pertenecen los OC: Charlotte, Trent, Francis… y los otros aparecerán a su debido tiempo._

* * *

**Capítulo II Su mayordomo, Contrato**

El terrible dolor de cabeza fue el que logró hacerle abrir los ojos de golpe. Unos incómodos rayos de luz se asomaban por la ventana, e incluso bufó, porque ella no recordaba haber dejado la cortina abierta la noche anterior. Sentía algunas cosas pegadas a su rostro, y un incesante dolor alrededor de todo el cuerpo: como si alguien la hubiera apaleado en un intento de matarla.

Y en teoría, sí. Había pasado, pero ella estaba demasiado cansada como para recordarlo. Abrió los ojos con lentitud, encontrándose justamente a mitad de la pieza en la cual "arrendaba" para poder pasar la noche. Ciertamente, era un chiquero. A penas era un cuarto y otro más pequeño que era para el acceso al baño. Contaba con una pequeña cocina, un refrigerador de tamaño mediano y finalmente con una cama; ésta última siendo lo más decente que tenía, aparte de sus prendas.

Suspiró pesadamente y, tras haber reaccionado como correspondía, se sentó en la cama, llevándose una mano a los ojos para tallarlos con suavidad, en un intento de despertar completamente.

-Ah~, señorita, ha despertado. Es un alivio… estuve a punto de despertarla.- comentó una armoniosa voz de pronto, para luego reír un poco. Cansada, Charlotte bostezó vulgarmente.

-Siempre despierto a ésta hora, ¿por qué te sorprende? Demonios, me duele todo el cuerpo…

-Quizás debería seguir descansando.

-Sí, quizás… pero es sábado y debo ir a la cafetería de… un momento…

Volteó rápidamente, hacia la cocina, y miró fijamente hacia ese lugar. Era un hombre alto y de pelo tan azabache como sus prendas… ojos carmesí y una envidiable belleza, la cual desprendía por cada poro de su piel nívea. Él mismo, al darse cuenta de la inquieta mirada que tenía Charlotte, se giró un poco para verla de reojo, esbozando una amable sonrisa.

En cambio, la otra miraba estupefacta a Sebastian, con un severo tic en el ojo.

-He preparado para el desayuno de hoy un exquisito té negro, como el que preparé ayer, ¿recuerda?

-¿Qué mierda haces en mi departamento…?

- ¡Ah!, y también fui a comprar un exquisito pastel de chocolate y fresas.

-¡NO ME IGNORES, TE HICE UNA…! Espera… ¿de chocolate y fresas?

-Sí, ¿le agradaría un pedazo?

-¡Claro! Amo el chocolate y… ¡OYE, NO!

Se levantó de golpe, y a poco se arrastró a un rincón del departamento, viendo a Sebastian despectivamente, afilando su mirada y esperando a que el viento se convirtiera en filosas navajas que pudieran atravesar a ese tipo. É l, por el contrario, parecía estar disfrutando aquello, o eso entendía Charlotte al ver la gran sonrisa esbozada en el rostro del contrario, quien cortaba el pastel y lo servía en un pequeño plato.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? No entendía absolutamente nada. Solo sabía que el cuerpo le dolía de manera insoportable, y que ese hombre había conseguido entrar a su departamento de alguna manera. Un ardor no tardó en aparecer sobre su mejilla derecha, y se dirigió a la puerta del baño para verse en el pequeño espejo que daba con su cara. Allí, no creyó lo que sus ojos presenciaban. Tenía una gasa –ahora manchada con sangre- en la mejilla derecha, otra en la frente, y por último un moretón en el labio inferior, justo en la comisura del lado izquierdo. Se atrevió a ver bajo la vieja playera que usaba como pijama, y allí fue cuando realmente sintió temor…

Desde su costilla izquierda hasta parte del abdomen se extendía una larga cicatriz, la cual –aparentemente- era símbolo de que algo había perforado la piel. Se bajó la blusa con cuidado y miró el suelo, sorprendida.

-Me tomé la molestia de llevarla a un centro médico ayer por la noche. Su tía asistió a esas horas para acompañarla mientras saturaban la herida de su abdomen.- Charlotte le miró confundida, ¿había estado en un centro médico? Pero… ¿cuándo? Lo único que se asomaba por su mente era un vago recuerdo, de cuando había sido tirada al suelo del callejón y los tipos de allí la golpearon con fierros y palos.

Y luego… la sombra. La sombra negra que se había asomado, ¿sería a caso…?

-Tú me… ¿salvaste?- preguntó curiosa, y el mayordomo asintió con la cabeza, aún sonriendo.

-Ciertamente, señorita.- se acercó a ella, con el plato que contenía el pastel de chocolate y un tenedor como servicio, para luego entregarle ambas cosas.- Por coincidencia, pasaba por ese callejón a esas horas y me encontré con usted, tirada en el suelo…

* * *

_-¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!_

_-¡Mierda!_

_-¡Corran! ¡CORRAN!_

_Sus pupilas adoptaron un color fucsia brillante, y su rostro no había dejado de mostrar una sonrisa en ningún momento. Ya no se veía como el típico mayordomo que alguna vez había sido, si no como algo tenebroso que desprendía un aura inquietante de pura rabia._

_Se acercó, como una ráfaga de viento, a aquel que parecía ser el cabecilla, quien temblaba considerablemente, observándolo y gimiendo del puro miedo._

_-¡¿Q-Que eres?! ¡¿Qué quieres?!- gritó exasperado el delincuente, pero antes de que pudiese decir otra palabra más, atravesó su estómago con ayuda de las afiladas garras que ahora tenía en la mano derecha._

_-¡Huyan!_

_-¡Maldición, lo mató!_

_-¿Por qué han atacado a la joven ama?- preguntó de pronto Sebastian, borrando su sonrisa a momentos. No era porque estuviese molesto, o preocupado por la situación._

_La marca que yacía en su mano ardía, demasiado. Incluso a él le resultaba exasperantemente molesto._

_-¡No lo volveremos a hacer, por favor, tenga piedad!- los cuatro restantes se arrodillaron frente a él, llorando de forma –según él- repulsiva. Y como si fuesen navajas de la más fina calidad, sacó cuatro cuchillos que ocultaba recelosamente bajo el abrigo, y los enterró de un solo ataque en la frente de cada uno._

_Pasaron un par de segundos, en los cuales Sebastian determinó que los cinco yacían irremediablemente muertos en el suelo. Entonces, se acercó con algo de prisa hasta donde estaba la rubia. Una herida en la mejilla, otra en el labio, e incluso en la frente. Para rematar, de su cabeza salía exagerada sangre._

_-Éstas no son horas para que una dama tan frágil como usted esté paseando por las calles…- dijo en un suave susurro, mirando a la chica y tomándola entre sus brazos._

_Pero hubo algo que llamó su atención. Por la mejilla izquierda escurrían lágrimas de sangre, proveniente del ojo del mismo lado._

_-Así que el conde tenía razón, después de todo…- y sonrió como habitualmente hacía, aún sintiendo su propia marca del contrato arder como el mismísimo fuego._

* * *

-Me la tuve que llevar al hospital, y llamé a su tía. Estaba bastante preocupada, pero pareció estar de acuerdo en que yo me quedara en su humilde morada para cuidar de que descansara lo suficiente.

* * *

_-Entonces… ¿realmente no le molesta?_

_-¡Ay, claro que no! Si no hubiese sido por ti, mi querida sobrina podría seguir nauseabunda en ese callejón.- luego, se agarró de un brazo de Sebastian y comenzó a fingir un llanto dramático._

_-No se preocupe, yo me encargaré de que esté todo en orden._

_-¡Eres un ángel, Sebastian! Aún así…- la mujer se acercó aprovechadamente al rostro del hombre, haciendo un infantil puchero.- Estoy muy triste… necesito que alguien me consuele, porque en verdad me entristece que le haya pasado esto a mi querida sobrinita…_

_-Como dije anteriormente…- fingió la mejor de sus sonrisas, a pesar de tener un severo tic en el ojo izquierdo.- No se preocupe, la señorita Charlotte estará en perfectas condiciones bajo mi cuidado._

* * *

"Esa maldita pervertida…" pasó por la mente de Charlotte a momentos. Pensó que tendría que agradecerle a Sebastian, pero no se sentía para nada cómoda en una habitación donde él estuviera allí. A pesar de que le debía demasiado –bueno, la vida- no estaba cómoda. Había sido una molestia, y eso realmente le provocaba ganas de abrirse cada una de las heridas que tenía.

-Gracias, supongo.- dijo al fin la muchacha. Dejó el plato con el pastel sobre una pequeña mesita que tenía para comer, y luego se dirigió nuevamente al baño para ponerse ambos lentes de contacto.- Puedes irte cuando quieras de mi casa, no necesito tu ayuda.

Sebastian sonrió, casi complacido. Era una humana, arrogante, casi tanto como su antiguo contratista. Sin embargo, se permanecía infantil, intacta, con un alma aparentemente pura, pero consumida por el rencor, el odio, el miedo… podía inclusive saborear su sabor, su sangre. Sería un exquisito manjar que engulliría hasta la última gota, y no dejaría que escapara por nada del mundo.

-Me temo que… no será posible.

La chica volteó, justo después de haber terminado su tarea, y lo observó fijamente, curiosa. Había algo en los ojos de ese tipo que no le agradaba en lo absoluto, filosos, como las venenosas serpientes… eran unos ojos tan afilados, tan penetrantes. Le inquietaba, y aunque odiara admitirlo, le daban temor. Le intimidaba la mirada de ese hombre, porque no parecía humano.

Porque se parecían a los de ese maldito demonio que la atormentaba todas las noches.

-¿A qué te refieres, amigo?- preguntó, insegura de pronunciar la última palabra.

-Me refiero a que yo no podré irme, porque usted tendrá que venir conmigo, señorita.- Charlotte permaneció firme en su posición, y Sebastian borró la sonrisa de su rostro, tornándose serio.- ¿Sabe a caso por qué esos hombres la atacaron ayer?

No. Realmente, no lo sabía. Guardó silencio, y esperó a que Sebastian continuara.

-Esos hombres buscaban a alguien que tuviese el apellido Phantomhive.- alzó la cabeza, curiosa, intentando sostener la mirada sobre ese extraño ser que estaba frente a ella.

-¿Phantomhive…?- su apellido salió en forma de susurró por sus finos labios.

-Así es.- respondió el otro, y luego continuó.- El apellido Phantomhive ha permanecido oculto durante años, y encontrar personas que se apelliden de esa forma resulta bastante curioso. Nadie sabe sobre su real importancia, bueno…- sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa, nuevamente.-…nadie excepto aquellos que anden tras las riquezas de la familia Phantomhive.

-¿R-Riquezas?- era oficial, ella no entendía nada. Incluso sentía que su cerebro se echaba a andar a toda marcha y colapsaba a momentos. Se imaginó que su herida pudiera abrirse del puro esfuerzo que le significaba pensar.

-Exactamente. Durante la época victoriana, la familia Phantomhive tuvo un gran poder a nivel mundial: la compañía Phantom, dedicada a diversos negocios. El líder de la familia, Ciel Phantomhive, tuvo el honor incluso de ser llamado "el perro guardián de la reina", y se encargó de muchas misiones que la misma reina le encomendaba.- recordó instintivamente a su joven amo, y rió levemente.- Podría decirse que el apellido Phantomhive es muy prestigioso.

Charlotte alzó una ceja y sonrió, incrédula.

-Claro, tan prestigioso… y por eso es que yo, Charlotte Phantomhive, vivo en el East End, en un departamento de una sola pieza.

-Se equivoca, señorita.- el mayordomo hizo una pausa, y luego continuó.- El apellido Phantomhive jamás ha perdido el prestigio que tenía… es por eso que han intentado eliminar a cada uno de los miembros de la familia.

-¿Eliminarnos…?- Charlotte miró confusa al mayordomo.- No entiendo… me dices a caso que la muerte de mi madre y de mi padre… ¿alguien los mató?

-Es muy asertiva.- las palabras de Sebastian atravesaban tan duro como las navajas de la noche anterior.- El joven amo, Ciel Phantomhive, me ha pedido que viniera personalmente a hablar con usted, señorita.- la rubia, confundida, alzó la cabeza, observando como el de pelo azabache se llevaba la mano derecha al pecho y cerraba los ojos, como si intentara recordar algo.- Hay muchas familias que tienen un gran rencor hacia los Phantomhive, y quieren apoderarse de su fortuna. El joven amo ha pedido que el último heredero que haya reclame la fortuna y se haga cargo de la mansión…- entonces, las orbes carmesí de Sebastian se posaron fijamente en Charlotte quien sentía su corazón acelerarse a segundos, a causa de la adrenalina.- Y el último heredero… es usted, señorita Charlotte.

Se quedó parada allí, bobamente, sin poder creer nada de lo que salía por la boca de ese demonio. ¿Sus padres habían sido asesinados? Imposible, ella misma recordaba la muerte de su madre… y eso era imposible. No tenía razones para creerle, y por otro lado… ¿la última heredera? Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda de solo pensarlo. ¿Alguien como ella? ¿Una pobre chica del East End heredera de una gran fortuna milenaria que, según ese tipo, le correspondía solo a ella?

Maravilloso. Demasiado como para ser verdad. Su respiración se aceleró, y negó con la cabeza.

Sus piernas estaban paralizadas, como enterradas en el suelo. Su vida estaba a la merced del hombre frente a ella, quien permaneció quieto, en absoluto silencio.

-No…

-¿Señorita?

-No, eso no cierto.- la chica, de pronto, esbozó una sonrisa despreocupada en su rostro, mirando fijamente al de pelos azabaches.- N-No…- luego, se acercó al baño y se miró al espejo. Estúpidamente comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro por el departamento, algo desesperada. Sebastian seguía parado a un extremo de la habitación, en absoluto silencio.- ¡Mientes!

-Yo no miento, le aseguro que mi naturaleza no me lo permitiría.

-¿Estás drogado? ¡Ah! Entiendo… por esos sus ojos están rojos. Debes estar alucinando, ¿verdad? Porque yo no soy la heredera de nada.

-Señorita…

-¡No lo soy!- explotó de repente, clavando la vista en el suelo. El mayordomo siguió intacto, sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.- Yo solo… soy Charlotte Phantomhive, vivo en el East End y… sí, seguro debo ser yo la que alucina… los golpes me afectaron…

-No está alucinando.

-Me niego a creerte… no tienes como demostrarme que realmente soy la heredera de lo fortuna Phantomhive…- luego, los nervios la consumieron a momentos.- E-Es decir, está bien, mi apellido es Phantomhive, y mi padre tenía dinero, p-pero…- sus manos se empuñaron y miró nerviosamente a Sebastian, como si ahora estuviese completamente desconfiada. A pesar de todo, debía permanecer firme. No podía dejarse ver atemorizada ante nadie, menos ante un absoluto extraño. Negó con la cabeza y luego esbozó la misma infantil sonrisa de siempre.- Bueno… da igual, ¿verdad? Yo no voy a heredar nada, ¿sí? No te creo nada.

Un pesado suspiro se escapó de los labios de Sebastian. Sabía que no podría hacer nada, porque aquella muchacha era testaruda, demasiado como para convencerla de algo así. Y era comprensible: después de todo, él había llegado por su cuenta, sin haber la muchacha pedido un contrato.

¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué debía lidiar con ese tipo de cosas?

-Debe escucharme, al menos…- mencionó, y aproximó una de sus manos a la otra, con intenciones de quitarse, el guante, pero ella había tomado unas prendas del closet para rápidamente encerrarse en el baño. Sebastian alzó una ceja, temiéndose lo peor, y en cuanto la observó salir vestida, con un pantalón angosto negro y una camiseta blanca junto a chaqueta negra de cuero –bastante degradado- supo que ella sí estaba pretendiendo eso.

-¿Escuchar a un tipo tan raro como tú? Prefiero que me quemen viva.- la rubia sonrió, arrogantemente. Se acercó a la cama, buscando por debajo de la almohada y pillando el frasco anaranjado de píldoras. Sacó dos y se las echo a la boca, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba el té que Sebastian había preparado y bebiéndolas gracias a eso. Luego, cuando tragó, miró de reojo al de pelo azabache.- Y sal de mi casa, no porque me hayas salvado tienes el derecho a quedarte aquí, viejo.

-¿Disculpe?- el hombre le miró fijamente.

-Mueve el trasero de aquí, no te quiero cerca.

-Esas son palabras muy vulgares para que una señorita las utilice.- comentó el mayordomo, desagradado.

-Si quieres sobrevivir en el East End, debes comportarte como ellos, y no dejar que nadie te sobrepase.- respondió la chica, desinteresada, metiendo el frasco con píldoras en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Así, le dio una última mirada a Sebastian, y rió divertida.- Y te daré un consejo, quizás anoche tuviste suerte, pero no te conviene meterte con quienes rodean las calles de por aquí… menos con esas pintas. Podrías tener muchos problemas con esa apariencia de niñito adinerado…

-Señorita, no puede salir así… ¿no ha visto a caso las heridas que tiene?- Sebastian se acercó un par de pasos hacia ella, pero la chica no hizo más que reír, divertida.

-¿Es broma? He tenido peores… se nota que eres forastero aquí…- hizo una ademán con la mano, de esos que representaban completa despreocupación.

-Por favor, debe acompañarme.- le dijo de pronto, y eso hizo que detuviera su mano en la manilla de la puerta, volteándose incrédula. Luego, la chica hizo un exagerado movimiento con ayuda de sus manos y abrió la puerta de golpe, apuntando hacia las afueras del edificio.

-¡No! No voy a ninguna parte… ¡y sal de mi casa!- y como si algo se hubiera apoderado de ella, ignorando sus heridas, e incluso el miedo que a momentos tenía de ese hombre, lo tomó de uno de los brazos con la mayor fuerza que podía y lo fue arrastrando hacia las afueras del departamento.

-Ah…- Sebastian, una vez afuera del edificio, suspiró pesadamente, viendo confundido a esa muchacha.

Los humanos eran extraños, demasiado intrigantes. Él había visto todo tipo de personas, definitivamente, pero esa muchacha era distinta a otras. Era infantil, vulgar, ordinaria, tan desastrosa… y aún, a momentos lo cautivaba. ¿Sería porque era diferente a las demás personas que había conocido? Claro… debía ser eso.

-¡¿Por qué te quedas como estúpido mirándome?!- el grito de la chica lo hizo reaccionar, con un tic en el ojo.

Estaba bien ser irritante, pero aquello era demasiado. Más aún para alguien como él. ¿En qué había estado pensando Ciel Phantomhive cuando le involucró en esa misión? ¿Realmente creía que ella sería capaz de heredar un puesto tan importante como el de líder de la familia Phantomhive?

**_-Actúa como si fuese tu contratista, y da la vida por salvarla. Ella no puede morir, bajo ninguna circunstancia, y deberá ganarse nuevamente el honor de ser llamada perro de la reina. Debes educarla y darle todo lo necesario para que no avergüence ni manche la reputación de los Phantomhive. ¡Es una orden!_**

-¡Oye, hermosa!- uno de los vagabundos se acercó a la rubia, quien ya había bajado las escaleras que daban hacia el callejón principal. Ella, sin embargo, le dedicó una fría mirada al notar que el hombre iba acercando una de sus manos hacia ella.- ¿No tendrás una monedita?

-Tengo una patada, y como me toques, será en los huevos. ¿Te ha quedado claro, maldito pedazo de escoria?

"Sin embargo, joven amo… ella es demasiado, inclusive para alguien como yo…" pasó por la mente de Sebastian antes de verla caminar por las calles, lejos ya del departamento. Su rostro lucía serio, determinante a hacer lo que fuera con tal de convertir en aquella muchacha en una señorita digna de llevar el título de líder de los Phantomhive.

Y lo iba a lograr, aunque le costara la poca cordura y paciencia que le quedaba.

* * *

Las calles que daban hacia el distrito comercial se encontraban particularmente llenas ese día. Sabía muy bien que los días sábados eran los preferidos para ir de compras, o al menos eso pasaba casi siempre que el East End se llenaba. Maldijo levemente, porque se había olvidado de tomar su patineta, y ahora tendría que ir a pie, soportando la lentitud del asunto, mientras pensaba en qué clase de cosa podría regalarle a Francis. No era un chico muy exigente, pero tampoco quería regalarle cualquier cosa.

Para su suerte, en cuanto volteó hacia su derecha, se encontró con el viejo negocio donde trabajaba Axel, el cual se dedicaba únicamente a la industria de patinetas y repuestos. Suspiró, pensando en que el pelirrojo andaría precisamente con su tabla y se la prestaría por un rato.

Cuando estuvo adentro, divisó al chico acomodando unas ruedas de al fondo. Era pelirrojo, y mucho más alto que ella. Tenía un par de perforaciones en la oreja izquierda, en la cual lucía brillantes aretes de oro, y vestía con su tradicional camisa negra y pantalón blanco, calzando unas viejas zapatillas.

-Hey.- dijo Charlotte de pronto, llamando la atención del muchacho. Axel sonrió y alzó una mano.

-Tiburoncín~- al escuchar el ridículo apodo, la rubia gruño.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-¿Cuántas veces te debo decir que no me llames así…?- preguntó con una venita palpitando en su frente. Cuando se calmó, suspiró y se llevó ambas manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta.- Necesito que me prestes tu patineta.

-¿Mi patineta?- el pelirrojo alzó una ceja, interrogante.- ¿Qué ha sucedido con la vieja Betsy?- sin embargo, cuando al fin el muchacho se volteó a verla, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sorprendido al ver la gran cantidad de moretones que había en la cara de la chica.- ¡Charlotte! ¿Qué te ha sucedido?

Suspiró pesadamente, llevándose una mano a la sien. En pocos minutos le explicó prácticamente lo que le había sucedido el día anterior, mostrando las pocas heridas que tenía a la vista, y dejando pasar la explicación horrible de que "supuestamente" era la heredera de una gran fortuna que su padre había dejado. No quería que se enterara de más cosas de las que podía, e incluso dudaba en si le diría a la tía Betty. Dudaba de decirle a cualquiera; excepto a Francis.

-Vaya…- el pelirrojo se acercó a la bodega y buscó entre las múltiples cosas que había allí.- La estaba guardando para una ocasión especial, pero ya que eres tú…- y luego, sacó una patineta aparentemente nueva. La rubia abrió los ojos de par en par, e incluso sintió un leve sonrojo sobre sus mejillas.- Es un último modelo que acaba de llegar, justo ayer. No están en venta hasta la próxima semana... así que serás la primera en todo Londres para estrenarla.

-Por dios… JESÚS, MARÍA Y…- la chica, como hipnotizada, se acercó rápidamente a la tabla, tomándola entre sus manos y viéndola por todos lados.- Hombre, ¿realmente me la podrías prestar?- Axel se encogió de hombros y le revolvió el cabello.

-Llévatela, pero si el anciano del local pregunta, yo no te conozco, ¿entendido, Tiburoncín?- aunque fastidiada por el apodo, estaba demasiado feliz por aquel gran regalo, por lo que la rubia asintió efusivamente con la cabeza, analizando su nueva tabla de lado a lado.- Por cierto, ¿ya sabes qué le darás a Francis?

-A-Ah… no realmente.- contestó con sinceridad la rubia, rascándose la nuca y subiéndose arriba de la tabla, equilibrándose.

-Hay que ver qué tipo de chica eres, ¿o no?- ambos guardaron silencio. Charlotte estaba confundida, pues no sabía qué tipo de regalo dar a Francis, y por la cabeza de Axel pasaron un centenar de cosas que, más bien, parecían regalos a los que podrías darle a una chica: rosas, chocolates, osos de peluche… quizás el pelirrojo era bastante cursi en ese sentido, pero no dejaba de ser una mala persona. Tras un rato de silencio, volvió a dar una idea.- Lo tengo… ¿y si solo le das un beso?

El color carmín llenó por completo las mejillas de la rubia, y creyó a momentos que sangraría por la nariz gracias a esa imagen mental que le había proporcionado el ingrato de su amigo.

-¡¿Qué mierda estás diciendo?!- gritó demasiado sobresaltada como para mantener la cordura. Su rostro ahora estaba rojo, demasiado quizás.

-Ah~, eres un Tiburoncín rojo.

-¡CÁLLATE! Y no evadas el maldito tema, ¡maldición!

-Si te gusta Francis, deberías simplemente decírselo y ya… yo estoy seguro de que ese sería un estupendo regalo de cumpleaños para él.

Ciertamente, era obvio. Desde hace algunos años que ella y Francis se habían vuelto inseparables. Y a pesar de que ella intentara decir por todos los tonos que era una amistad de "hermanos", como con el resto, aquello era mucho más profundo de lo que ella pensaba. En el fondo, sentía mariposas –mariposas con epilepsia, en verdad- dentro de su estómago. Era inevitable pensar en que ella no pudiera haberse enamorado del chico, después de todo, era alto, apuesto, millonario, humilde a la vez… se golpeó mentalmente por tener esa imagen de él, y finalmente, cuando tuvo el valor suficiente como para negarse a sí misma, miró a Axel ruborizada.

-¡Francis no me gusta! ¿Qué demonios pasa por tu cabeza? ¡Yo jamás estaría con un chico como él! E-Es decir… ambos somos muy distintos, él tiene dinero, y… y…

-En ese caso…- Axel sonrió levemente, mirándola, casi enternecido por ver a Charlotte en esa complicada situación.- El otro día comentó algo sobre un volumen nuevo de Punk Goes Pop. ¿Qué tal eso?

-¡Claro!- la rubia asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo levemente. Eso era una fantástica idea, considerando que el chico adoraba los covers de esos discos, y que seguramente no tendría el último. Costaría una fortuna, y empalideció pensando en eso, pero sabía que valdría la pena. Luego, observó a Axel, acomodando aún algunas patinetas en la repisa, y acercándose a él le golpeó con el puño el hombro, de forma amistosa.- Oye viejo, gracias… me has salvado.

El pelirrojo le dedicó una cálida mirada, de las que solo él podía dar. Realmente era uno de los pocos en los que realmente se podía confiar dentro de ese gran grupo de amigos que tenían. Axel era un chico amable, siempre empático y preocupado por quienes le rodeaban. En cierto modo, trabajaba tanto como ella, intentando ganar dinero en el negocio que su abuelo había montado, y transformándolo en poco tiempo en uno de patinetas que, siendo honestos, era el único decente en todo el East End.

Luego de un rato de emoción, recordando todas las cosas buenas que el pelirrojo había hecho por ella alguna vez, el chico abrió su boca.

-Para eso estamos los amigos, ¿o no, Tiburoncín~?

-QUE NO ME LLAMES ASÍ…

Ahora tenía un nuevo destino, y tras tomarlo, iría directamente al muelle, justo a la hora acordada por ambos el día anterior.

* * *

_Y miles de cosas pasaron por su mente en el trayecto. Recordó inconscientemente la charla que había tenido con Sebastian por la mañana, y recién a ese momento del día le venía a afectar todo aquello. Era un tsunami de emociones a punto de ahogarla, y allí estaba ella, indefensa, una vez más. Porque no era tan fuerte, lo sabía._

_Su madre había muerto cuando ella aún tenía diez años, y su padre había muerto cuanto ella era aún más pequeña. Según Sebastian, los habían asesinado, pero ella creía que eso era imposible; después de todo, ella había presenciado la partida de su madre con sus propios ojos, y eso mismo la había llevado a un cierto grado de locura. Verla morir le había arrebatado la poca felicidad que tenía, aunque nadie se había dado cuenta. _

**Nadie se da cuenta cuando ocultas todo con una despreocupada sonrisa, y múltiples bromas, ¿verdad?**

_Desde entonces, había pasado un año internada, porque su locura era quizás demasiada: extremista. Conoció en aquel entonces a Francis, que también había perdido a sus padres el mismo día que ella. En ese entonces, había preferido pasar de todo, y de todos, sin importarle que pensaran los demás. Había caído en una profunda depresión, de la cual el único que había sido capaz de sacarla era ése chico: Francis Middleford._

_Y sin querer, había terminado enamorándose de él._

_Todo había sido así durante un largo tiempo, porque Francis era el único que siempre lograba alegrarle el día, y creyó por pocos momentos que al fin su vida estaría reconstruida: pero ahora aparecía ese sujeto, Sebastian Michaelis, y le decía lo que menos quería oír._

_Sus padres asesinados, una gran herencia que solo ella podía heredar… y que estaba en constante peligro. Si ella no hacía nada, entonces…_

_._

_._

_._

Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, bajó de la patineta, agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro y reacomodando sus cabellos. A lo lejos lo observó, sentado observando el atardecer, y no hizo nada más que sonreír levemente, feliz de que estuviese allí. Aunque realmente, también era porque sabía que sonreír alegraría al rubio.

Si lo hacía, el no se enteraría de nada.

Se había dado cuenta, porque apenas había escuchado los pasos ajenos, Middleford se volteó y la miró a lo lejos, levantándose de donde estaba y caminando hacia ella. De pronto, cuando tuvo una clara visión de la rubia, se detuvo en seco, abriendo sus ojos de par en par.

Eran ojeras, del cansancio, y muchos moretones que intentaba cubrir con el cabello, pero sabía que eran imposibles de ocultar. El rostro de Francis se había casi desfigurado cuando la vio, sin embargo, ella permaneció igual de serena, con la patineta en mano y la misma torpe sonrisa en la cara. Y dolía, sonreír dolía... demasiado. Aún así, debía hacerlo, y cuando estuvo lista extendió el paquete entre sus manos hacia el mejor amigo que había tenido desde pequeña.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Francis.- dijo sonriente, extendiendo el paquete. Dentro del chico debatía el odio y la felicidad del momento, y de algún momento a otro había ganado la preocupación.

-¡¿Qué te ha sucedido?!- irremediablemente, el chico tomó sus mejillas y las observó detenidamente.- ¿Te has caído andando en patineta?- la rubia suspiró y negó con la cabeza, borrando la sonrisa.

-Dije feliz cumpleaños.

-¡Eso no es importante ahora! Mírate… debes ir a un hospital, ¡te ves horrible!- el rubio al ver que la muchacha seguía extendiendo el paquete hacia él, suspiró vencido, tomándolo entre sus manos y luego desviando la vista hacia Charlotte, quien de alguna u otra forma le exigía así que abriera el presente de una vez por todas.

Tras abrirlo, observó el costoso disco que tanto había anhelado, y abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¡Cielos, es genial!- exclamó el muchacho feliz. Charlotte sonrió levemente, llevándose ambas manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta.- ¿Cómo has sabido…?

-Es porque… te conozco mucho…

**MENTIRA.**

-¡Estoy muy feliz, Charlotte!- el chico le golpeó el hombro derecho amistosamente, riendo, sin embargo la chica se tomó el sector adolorida. Ni si quiera sabía que habían moretones allí.- ¡Lo lamento! ¿Qué te pasó?

-No es nada, Francis… estamos acá para celebrar tu cumpleaños, ¿verdad?

-¡Me interesa saber qué es lo que te ha pasado!

-Ah… hablas como si fueses una chiquilla de esas telenovelas que dan en la tarde. ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que estoy bien?- Francis le tomó de las mejillas, obligándola a mirarlo, y como por arte de magia, las mejillas de la rubia se tornaron carmín, cubriendo incluso parte de su nariz. A pesar de todo, intentó aparentar seriedad y frunció el ceño, gritando.- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¡No me mires así!

-¡Entonces no me mientas!- reclamó el muchacho, y luego suspiró pesadamente.,- No hay quien pueda contigo…- luego, soltó las mejillas de la rubia y revolvió su cabello, haciéndola enfadar más.

-No me trates como si tuviera cinco años…- se quedó, a la vez que la rubia sonrió y alzó una ceja.- ¡Oye! Dijiste que patinaríamos, ¿qué hay con eso? En un muelle, ¿dónde puedes patinar?

-En verdad, pensaba que fuéramos a las rampas que están cerca de la plaza de los reos, pero ya que estás así… vamos a dar una vuelta.- el rubio se subió a su propia patineta, y la chica, encogiéndose de hombros, hizo lo mismo, intentando pasar desapercibida por el muchacho.

Ambos patinaron, así, por las calles del East End, que ya a esas horas lucían un poco más vacías de lo habitual. Charlotte no podía evitar pensar en si Sebastian seguía en su departamento, y en cómo enfrentaría esa situación tan complicada. Él no parecía ser la clase de persona que se daba por vencida fácilmente, y algo le decía que a menos que le diera una respuesta en concreto al de pelo azabache, éste no la dejaría en paz durante un largo tiempo.

Francis se había dado cuenta de lo distraída que iba la rubia, y por segundos dudaba en si sería buena idea preguntar qué pasaba.

-Oye…- dijo de pronto el rubio, a lo que la chica volteó y le vio de reojo.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó curiosa.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.- mencionó finalmente el muchacho. Charlotte sintió algo dentro de ella destruirse en mil pedazos, y finalmente, asintió con la cabeza, fingiendo la misma sonrisa de siempre.

-Claro que lo sé, después de todo, tú eres mi mejor amigo.- aseguró la rubia, pero el chico no estaba en lo absoluto convencido de las engañadoras palabras de su amiga. Estaba seguro que algo ocultaba, y tarde o temprano lo iba a averiguar.

* * *

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ HACIENDO EL AQUÍ?!

-¿Le sirvo un té, señorita?

-¡Tía Betty! ¡¿Por qué rayos está éste tipo en el bar?!

Tras haber dado una larga vuelta con Francis, y haber pasado toda la tarde con él, había decidido ir a visitar a su tía, a sabiendas de que quizás estaría sola y preocupada debido a lo del día anterior. Sin embargo, en vez de encontrarse directamente con la mujer, un apuesto hombre se encontraba atendiendo el lugar, vestido de mayordomo y teniendo un montón de mujeres babeando alrededor de él, ¡incluso las muchachas de la escuela!

Allí estaba Sebastian, iluminando el bar con su perfecta sonrisa y sus perfectas facciones. Podía asegurar que todo aquello era obra de la perversidad de su tía, y maldijo por la bajo al estar tan segura de eso.

-¡No puedo creer que me hayas ocultado eso, Charlotte!- la tía Betty ahora se encontraba frente a ella, mientras Sebastian atendía a la exigente clientela del bar.

-¿De qué me hablas?- preguntó la rubia de pronto, y su tía se llevó ambas manos a la cintura.

-¡De la fortuna que Sebastian mencionó!

_"¡¿Qué ese idiota hizo qué?!"_

-Charlotte, ¿te das cuenta de la gran oportunidad que Sebastian te ha mencionado? Me ha mostrado los papeles a firmar, está realmente todo tal y como él lo dijo, ¡en bandeja de plata!- la rubia rodó los ojos, frustrada.- ¿Es que piensas dejar ir esto? ¡Es una mansión! No tendrías que estar nunca más en este lugar tan peligroso, querida, ¡estarías completamente a salvo! Y cariño…- la tía Betty se le acercó y acarició su mejilla con dulzura.- Solo mírate, si no fuera porque anoche Sebastian te salvó… estarías realmente mal…

Si no fuera porque anoche Sebastian te salvó…

Esas últimas palabras resonaron en su mente una y otra vez, porque la mujer tenía razón. Probablemente, si Sebastian no hubiera llegado a tiempo, ella habría estado muerta. No, ni si quiera probablemente, eso era completamente seguro. Gracias a él su vida ahora permanecía intacta y no estaba muerta. Él la había llevado al hospital y se había preocupado por ella. Pero, ¿porque era la última heredera de los Phantomhive? No lo creía así. Debía haber otra razón.

-No lo sé, tía Betty… ya sabes, uno nunca termina de conocer a las personas. ¿Qué tal si este tipo no es quien realmente dice ser?- propuso la rubia de pronto. La mujer reprobó aquello con la cabeza, casi decepcionada.

-Linda, ese hombre te salvó. No creo que necesites más pruebas para creerle, ¿verdad?

Charlotte, casi rendida, suspiró pesadamente. Sebastian realmente había convencido a la perfección a la tía Betty, y ella creía que era una buena idea salir de los suburbios para vivir una vida de ricos. Sin embargo, heredar la fortuna de tus antepasados no era un juego, en lo absoluto. Requería demasiada responsabilidad, y ella estaba a lejanos kilómetros de esa palabra.

Pasaron unos minutos, los cuales aprovechó para lavar las vasijas sucias que yacían en el lavaplatos. Los clientes del bar se iban poco a poco, y el tiempo empezaba a pasar más lento de lo normal. Sus ojos se fijaron en Sebastian, quien atendía a unas muchachas que conocía muy bien, precisamente compañeras de su escuela. Las muy zorras babeaban de solo ver al mayordomo, incluso atreviéndose a tomarle de las manos y los brazos.

"Payaso… de seguro el muy infeliz debe estar bastante feliz de que unas lindas colegialas le estén coqueteando… pedófilo… ¡además, ni si quiera es tan guapo!" su mente colapsaba con esos pensamientos, mientras que sus manos se volvían más rápidas y fregaba la loza cada vez más fuerte.

De pronto, los afilados ojos del mayordomo se desviaron hacia Charlotte, quien avergonzada al haber sido descubierto clavó la vista en los platos, con un rubor cubriendo sus mejillas. Sebastian esbozó una sonrisa en el rostro y, tras decir algo a las colegialas, se dirigió hacia el bar donde Charlotte lavaba los platos.

-¡Es muy tarde ya!- exclamó la tía Betty de repente, viendo el enorme reloj que colgaba en lo alto de una de las paredes, marcando precisamente las once de la noche. La mujer miró preocupada a Charlotte.

-No te preocupes, me iré por el otro camino ésta vez, además, traigo la patineta conmigo, puedo escapar.- dijo la rubia, sin embargo, Sebastian se adelantó.

-No sería una molestia en lo absoluto escoltarla hacia su hogar.- ofreció el mayordomo, y la tía Betty tomó sus manos agradecidas.

-¡¿Realmente~?!- los ojos de la mujer brillaron, y una venita de furia se asomó en la sien de Charlotte.

-¡No, muchas gracias! No es necesario…- rebatió la rubia tomando su patineta rápidamente.- Yo puedo ir… SOLA.

Sin embargo, la carmín mirada de Sebastian chocó con la suya. Ambos parecían estar batallando solo con eso, sosteniendo la vista uno sobre el otro, e intentando buscar algún punto débil a favor. Tras unos segundos, el de pelo azabache recogió su abrigo de una percha que había cerca de la puerta.

-Insisto, mi casa queda de camino a la suya, señorita.- una sínica sonrisa se esbozó en el rostro del de pelo azabache. Charlotte bufó, molesta al sentir la constante mirada de su tía sobre ella, y rendida se llevó una mano a la cara, golpeando un par de veces la frente.

-Bien, entonces camina…- musitó fastidiada la rubia, comenzando a alterarse más de lo debido. Sebastian se despidió amablemente de Betty y finalmente, ambos terminaron afuera del establecimiento, dejando todo el bullicio atrás.

* * *

Las calles del East End por la noche eran silenciosas, y en algunas ocasiones ese mismo silencio predecía que algo malo estaría a punto de suceder. Charlotte se sentía así ahora, paranoica, asustada. No se confiaba en lo absoluto del hombre que la seguía por detrás, aún con esa fastidiosa sonrisa en la cara y un temple tan seguro de sí mismo que tan solo pensar en eso le provocaba que el estomago se le revolviera un par de veces.

Cuando ya estuvieron bastante alejados del bar, de todos los establecimientos y el distrito, y casi llegando a los peligrosos departamentos donde Charlotte residía, la chica se preguntó si sería un buen momento para preguntar todas sus dudas. No había nadie a los alrededores y por tanto, si Sebastian lograba ser sospechoso de alguna u otra forma, mostraría su verdadera naturaleza allí.

_-Yo no miento, le aseguro que mi naturaleza no me lo permitiría._

¿A qué se refería con su verdadera naturaleza? No lo había descifrado en todo el día. Se detuvo en seco, y notó que el hombre tras ella también lo hacía. Hubo silencios unos segundos, y finalmente fueron interrumpidas por la voz de Sebastian.

-¿Hay algún problema, señorita?- Charlotte apretó los puños con fuerza, porque él solo escuchar su voz la hacía ponerse nerviosa. Pero no, esa vez debía ser valiente, y no tener temor alguno a ese tipo.

**¿Por qué de pronto estoy tan asustada….?**

-Sebastian…- se volteó y le miró fijamente, sosteniendo los ojos sobre los ajenos. Quería parecer segura, tanto como él quizás.- Tu antes mencionaste a un joven amo… a un tal… Ciel Phantomhive. ¿Quién es él?

La mirada de Sebastian se tornó un poco más dura, pero la sonrisa no se borro de su rostro. ¿Por qué ese tipo estaba todo el tiempo sonriendo? ¡Le ponía los pelos de punta!

-Es usted muy curiosa, señorita… pero tomando en cuenta que él es quién me envió aquí, sería bueno que usted pudiera conocer todo sobre su antepasado.- Sebastian se acercó un par de pasos hacia ella, lentamente, sin quitar la mirada de ella.- El conde Ciel Phantomhive fue el antiguo líder de las empresas Phantom… y también, mi antiguo contratista.

Contratista… El solo escuchar esa palabra hizo que su corazón palpitara más fuerte de lo normal. La había escuchado miles de veces entre sus sueños, hace más de un más, con esos sangrientos ojos mirándola desde la oscuridad, esperando algo de ella. Parecía incluso revivir el momento y sentir esas ganas de salir corriendo desesperadamente.

_- Entonces… ¿harás el contrato conmigo?_

El contrato…

-Claro…- Sebastian rió levemente.- Usted no debe tener ni la menor idea de que es un contrato, o jamás ha escuchado sobre uno. ¿O quizás sí, y me está ocultando algo?- lo último lo preguntó en una voz tan baja y gutural que parecía un suave ronroneo. Se acercó más a ella, mientras que su mano derecha se dirigía a la izquierda, en busca de retirar lentamente el guante.

El guante que ocultaba recelosamente la marca de su mano izquierda; y en cuanto fue retirado y mostró su verdadera identidad, los ojos de Charlotte se abrieron de par en par. No era cualquier marca, de esas que veías en las revistas, o un tatuaje hecho en cualquier lado, porque ESA marca yacía justo bajo la lentilla de su ojo izquierdo.

La marca del contrato parecía contraerse tanto en la mano de Sebastian como en el ojo de Charlotte. El hombre permanecía intacto, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro, pero Charlotte lanzó un gemido de dolor y se llevó ambas manos a la cuenca izquierda donde su orbe protestaba una y otra vez.

**Ardía… Quemaba…**

-Lo que usted tiene es la marca de un contrato, que curiosamente es la misma que mantengo yo con el joven amo Ciel.- de lo más tranquilo, se acercó a la chica, tocando su mejilla izquierda con suavidad y apartando las manos de la muchacha con lentitud. Extrañamente, ella no había retrocedido, quizás por el dolor que sentía en esos instantes; Sebastian lo ignoró completamente, y finalmente observó claramente como la lentilla caía de una sola vez y la marca yaciente en el ojo de la muchacha volvía a sangrar nuevamente.- Es el sello que decidió darle el joven amo a la última heredera de la familia Phantomhive.

Charlotte pareció tomar consciencia de las palabras que el de pelo azabache recitaba. ¿Así que su antepasado la había elegido a ella?

-N-No entiendo… pero, ¿cómo? Él debe estar…- tartamudeaba las pocas cosas que le venían a la mente, mientras observaba estupefacta a Sebastian, que limpiaba la sangre que corría por su pómulo.

-¿Muerto?- la mirada de la chica se desvió, como afirmando aquello.- Eso es porque Ciel Phantomhive hizo el contrato. Cuando un demonio y un humano hacen un contrato, la persona que invoca al ser le pide un deseo, el más grande que tiene…- las palabras del hombre parecían suaves, ligeras como una pluma.- A cambio de algo que solo ellos pueden ofrecer.- una brisa corrió por la calle del East End, agitando los cabellos de ambos, y una sonrisa volvió a esbozarse en la cara de Sebastian.- _Su alma…_

Aquello era demasiado para su mente, aunque ahora todo parecía calzar a la perfección. Eso explicaba demasiadas cosas: su marca de nacimiento, la muerte de sus padres, el que ese hombre fuera tan extraño, e incluso sus extraños sueños con aquel tipo. ¿Esa sombra de ojos carmín era Sebastian? No… no lo creía posible. Por alguna extraña razón, los ojos de Sebastian lucían cálidos, distintos a la crueldad que poseían los orbes del demonio que veía entre sueños.

-Y una vez que dan su alma, los demonios podemos devorarla, o permanecer hasta la eternidad con ese contratista… nuestro deber absoluto es, finalmente, protegerlos hasta la muerte.- la herida de su ojo izquierda ya no sangraba, por tanto, Sebastian se separó de ella, aún sonriendo.

-Entonces… ¿tú te quedaste con él hasta la muerte?- preguntó de pronto la rubia, algo sorprendida. Sebastian rió levemente y negó con la cabeza.

-No realmente.- arregló el guante de la mano izquierda, para volver a colocarlo en su lugar, mientras la mirada de la muchacha seguía fija en él.- Ciel Phantomhive jamás cumplió su objetivo… porque a pesar de todo, siempre quedaron personas que siempre estuvieron en contra de la familia Phantomhive, y actualmente están en busca de sus riquezas, lo cual significa una clara amenaza hacia lo que mi joven amo llama "orgullo".

-Entonces… me eligió a mí…- musitó Charlotte ésta vez entendiendo todo, casi sintiéndose importante ante esa confesión tan grande que había hecho Sebastian.

-Claro, es usted la elegida para dirigir la mansión Phantomhive, señorita.- y el demonio sonrió triunfal, creyendo que había ganado.

-Te creo, entonces… son demasiadas coincidencias.- finalizó la rubia, dándole la espalda. Entonces, Sebastian, sonrió aún más. Podía incluso saborear la victoria.

-Bien. Me alegra mucho saber que al final ha aceptado.

-No te confundas…

La rubia volteó de reojo, y le dedicó una filosa mirada. Sebastian la miró, perplejo. Charlotte jamás había mirado así a nadie desde hace años, y lo más horrible era que esa mirada, tan fría, tan indiferente… era la más sincera que una chica como ella había esbozado en su rostro desde años. Las sonrisas eran mucho más falsas de lo que todos pensaban, y el demonio frente a ella era el único que había logrado sacar esa faceta que a pocos demostraba.

-Dije que te creía… pero jamás dije que aceptaría heredar esa responsabilidad.- dicho esto, comenzó a caminar con la patineta en mano, en dirección a los departamentos rojos donde ella habitaba.

Sebastian, al escuchar eso, se relamió los labios, esbozando una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Afiló su mirada, y a momentos se sintió complacido ante esa terca actitud que tenía la chica. Podía revivir lo mismo que hace unos siglos, observando en la esbelta figura de Charlotte la silueta de Ciel Phantomhive a segundos. A pesar de ser tan infantil y desagradable, en el interior de esa muchacha existía esa terquedad y orgullo que solo su joven amo tenía: un alma inocente, a pesar de haber visto la muerte pasar frente a sus ojos.

Humanos… seres demasiado extraños como para que un demonio los comprendiera a la perfección. Venían en todas las tallas, apariencias y personalidades, y muchas veces todas ellas coincidían por montón.

Sin embargo, Ciel Phantomhive era diferente, y ahora entendía el por qué había elegido a esa muchacha.

**Porque a pesar de que siempre aparente ser amable y estar feliz para los demás… ella realmente posee los mismos sentimientos de venganza que usted, ¿o no es así, joven amo?**

"El solo hecho de que lo intente ocultar… hace su alma aún más deseable" resonó en la mente del mayordomo. Y a pesar de que sabía todos los pasos de la chica, quería seguir observando. No se había sentido tan atraído por un alma precisamente desde que había conocido a su contratista… ¿sería el poder que solo los Phantomhive poseían?

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Sebastian de pronto. Charlotte siguió caminando, sin embargo, como pasando de él. El mayordomo continuó.- Aún significando que puede salir de este pobre lugar, lleno de peligros y riesgo… ¿por qué rechaza el heredar la fortuna que le corresponde? ¿No se da cuenta de que esa quizás sea su única salida hacia un mejor futuro?

La rubia se detuvo por unos segundos, pensativa, pero al poco rato siguió caminando.

-Eso es porque… el East End es lo que soy ahora, y hay quienes necesitan de mí aquí.- respondió.

Pero en el fondo, ella sabía muy bien que deseaba la fortuna Phantomhive. Deseaba completar esa venganza que su antepasado había dejado pendiente, quería huir de ese mugriento lugar y vivir una mejor vida, quizás ayudar a su tía Betty de paso. Alejarse de ese ambiente, rehacer su vida, ingresar a una buena escuela, buena universidad, ser exitosa como sus padres y finalmente no dejar que nadie le pusiera un pie encima era su sueño. No ser humillada nunca más.

Y también sabía de sobra que, a pesar de insistir en que la gente del East End la necesitaba, era ella quien necesitaba más que nadie de ese lugar para ser alguien.

* * *

**Bien, hasta aquí el capítulo. Les admito que casi me muero, porque tuve inconvenientes dentro de la semana y no pude terminarlo ayer, así que hoy en la mañana casí lloré de alegría cuando lo hice xD Soy una mala escritora, lo sé (?) unu**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, HERMOSOS LECTORES DE CHOCOLATE! Los amo, en verdad QuQ Ustedes son mi mayor inspiración para poder escribir, los adoro, muchas gracias por leer TTuTT**

**El próximo capítulo se viene con un poco más de acción, jujuju~**

* * *

_"-¿Qué cree que está haciendo? ¡Señorita!- y en cuanto volteó observó la ágil mano del demonio tomar el brazo que sujetaba ese papelillo mortal. Axel y Trent miraron realmente sorprendidos. ¿Quién demonios era ese tipo, y de dónde mierda había salido? Como quien esconde droga, se tiraron encima de sus bolsos y se pusieron de pie rápidamente, asustados. ¡Ah!, que ironía... porque esas cosas tan raras eran droga, y ella había sido descubierta nada más ni nada menos que por ese fastidioso mayordomo."_

_"Sus ojos temblaron, y sabía bien que si no se movía, su vida se haría pedazos en cuestión de segundos._

_-¡¿Asustada, Phantomhive?!_

_Pero ni el grito más fuerte fue capaz de hacerla reaccionar. Su mente solo se enfocó en una sola persona, y en la frase que había escuchado de la misma hace algún tiempo..."_

_"-¿Han visto ya al nuevo alumno?- preguntó Francis inocentemente, sonriendo y sentándose junto a Charlotte. Los chicos negaron con la cabeza, y el rubio apuntó directamente hacia la mesa del centro. _

_En cuanto lo vio, se atragantó y creyó morir..."_

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado mucho éste capítulo, tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo, por favor, dejen sus reviews, tomatazos, opiniones... todo en la cajita de abajo, a la cual yo se que le tienen cariño QuQ **

**¡Cuídense y nos vemos el otro lunes con otro capítulo! **


	4. Cap III Su mayordomo, Al rescate

**¡HOOOOOLAAA!**

**¿Cómo están los lectores más hermosos del mundo? Espero a que bieeen~ **

**He aquí el tercer capítulo del fanfic, a tiempo, y con más páginas que de costumbre. Ésta vez llegue a las 29 *Insta aplausos* Gracias, gracias QuQ Bueno, como les decía xD Se me alargó éste capítulo un poquito más porque invité a tomar una taza de té a la señora inspiración, y tras mucha charla, se convenció de entrar en mi cuerpo de escritora aficionada y darme el coraje para escribir más de lo que se debía~.**

**Como muchos ya saben, éste viernes es 14, así que habrá capítulo especial sobre San Valentín, algo así como para calmarlos a todos antes de que... bueno... sabrán si siguen leyendo, mis lindos querubines eue Les puedo adelantar para éste viernes que aparecerá un genialoso personaje xD**

**Bien chicos, no quiero seguir aburriéndolos con mis chácharas aburridas QnQ ¡Disfruten el capítulo que con tanto amor hice para ustedes!**

_Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yana Toboso~ Solo me pertenecen los OC: Charlotte, Trent, Francis… y los otros aparecerán a su debido tiempo._

* * *

**Capítulo III  Su mayordomo, Al rescate.**

**.**

**.**

_Pasó un mes, y las cosas no mejoraron en lo absoluto. Lo único normal que quedaba momentáneamente en mi vida era la escuela Morgan, mis amigos, y aquel pequeño romance que mantenía con Francis. No éramos novios y… bueno, estábamos MUY lejos de serlo. Sin embargo, yo tenía esa estúpida fe de que, algún día, él se fijara en mí._

_Pero luego llegaban los muy mal nacidos de Trent, Kim y Axel, recordándome todos mis defectos: mi cabello quemado, mi pecho y trasero planos, mis flacuchas extremidades, y una vez que los moretones sanaron, me sacaron en cara que me salían espinillas por debajo del flequillo. Bueno, después de todo, para eso están los amigos._

_Como decía, las cosas no mejoraban en lo absoluto. Sebastian seguía insistentemente tratando de convencerme sobre heredar la fortuna Phantomhive. A ciertos momentos me resultaba verdaderamente molesto. ¿Por qué no decirlo? El muy infeliz me sacaba de quicio, me daban ganas de patearlo brutalmente en el suelo y enterrarle de esas finas y largas agujas por todas partes, para que se retorciera del dolor. Luego recordaba que era un demonio, y cierta parte en mi interior se encargaba de decirme que quizás tomar venganza de ese modo no era exactamente la mejor idea._

**.**

**.**

-¿Quisiera algo de pastel ésta mañana?- Sebastian servía el té. El departamento lucía mucho más ordenado que de costumbre: había muebles nuevos, e incluso las paredes estaban pintadas y como nuevas. El mayordomo realmente se había preocupado de hacer el lugar "decente".

-¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no…?- preguntó Charlotte desde el baño. Era día sábado, y ella se vestía para salir con su grupo de amigos. Ese día irían a buscar algo de diversión, probablemente en patineta. A pesar de tener la que Axel le había regalado hace un mes, terminó guardándola para ocasiones especiales, pues dejar a la vieja Betsy era demasiado cruel, al menos a sus ojos.

-Señorita, si no come adecuadamente se enfermará.- advirtió el de cabellos azabaches. La rubia, quien finalmente salió del baño, le gruñó.

-Cierra la boca… yo sé perfectamente lo que debo comer cada mañana. Un té es suficiente para sobrevivir durante todo el día.- comentó, y tomó su chaqueta de cuero poniéndosela encima. Eran prendas demasiado similares a la de la vez anterior, solamente que ésta vez llevaba un pantalón a cuadrille color rojo, del cual rebosaban cadenas por todos lados.

Sí, tenía cierta obsesión con las cadenas.

-Si no se alimenta adecuadamente terminará afectando a su salud.- Sebastian insistía en eso, poniendo el té en la pequeña mesa central y los otros servicios, que había comprado hace un par de semanas. Charlotte, sin embargo, hacía caso omiso y jugaba con las ruedas de su patineta, esbozando una sonrisa en su rostro.- ¿Es que a caso a usted no le interesa en lo absoluto su salud?

-No.- la corta respuesta hizo que el mayordomo frunciera el ceño, a lo cual ella sonrió victoriosa. ADORABA molestar al demonio, pues sus facciones eran completamente divertidas.- Tranquilo viejo, no te arrugues.

-Le ruego por favor que no me llame de esa manera…- rogó Sebastian, intentando tranquilizarse y mantener la calma, aunque teniendo a la fastidiosa última heredera de los Phantomhive al frente era difícil. Ambos habían tomado asiento para tomar el té.

-¿Cómo? ¿Viejo, arrugado, estirado, torpe, Slendy~?- el mayordomo suspiró pesadamente, a la vez que la chica esbozaba una sonrisa mucho más grande.- Oye, no seas tan formal, que no estás desayunando con la reina.- tras ese comentario, la chica le dio un sorbo a su té, el cual sonó grotescamente, lo que hizo que Sebastian se atragantara. Luego, observo cómo la muchacha ponía ambos pies sobre la mesa y comenzaba a columpiarse contra la silla.

Debía tener paciencia, más de la que había tenido con Ciel Phantomhive. Al menos su antiguo contratista se comportaba decentemente, como todo un noble. En cambio ella… ni si quiera era digna de ser llamada señorita.

Charlotte, sin embargo, parecía totalmente desinteresada sobre todo lo que los modales conllevaban. Lo único que pasaba por la mente de esa muchacha era andar en patineta, beber, música grosera, eructar…

.

**Sinceramente… ¿qué parte de ser una dama no comprendía?**

.

-¡Ah! Y no te vengas a meter cada mañana de los días sábado a mi departamento. Se está volviendo bastante molesto.- comentó la rubia para luego suspirar pesadamente, dándole otro grotesco sorbo a su té.

Tres días después de conocer a Sebastian, el muy infeliz había arrendado el departamento que estaba justo debajo de ella. Rechinaron sus dientes de solo recordarlo, con su estúpida sonrisa molestando cada mañana antes de ir a clases, por las tardes en el bar de la tía Betty sirviendo a la clientela femenina con gran afán, y por último cada noche cuando la acompañaba a su departamento ya que, realmente, quedaba de paso. Sebastian se había vuelto una molestia: como una resistente liendre que se te pega al cabello y es, de alguna u otra forma, inmune a todo.

-No es una molestia para mí, señorita.

-¿Qué te hace creer que me importa si te resulta molesto…? ¡Me refería a que PARA MÍ es molesto! Maldito acosador de menores…

-De todas formas, si no fuera por mí, usted no desayunaría, como estuvo haciendo las últimas veces.- Charlotte empalideció ante eso, y desvió la mirada rápidamente, nerviosa.

-Cierra la boca, yo no desayuno porque comer en las mañanas me da asco, eso es todo…- se excusó ruborizada la rubia, dándole otro sorbo a su té.

-Incluso me atrevería a decir que usted no tiene ni la más mínima idea sobre la cocina, ¿verdad?- la rubia escupió el poco té que por poco tragaba.

-¡QUE CIERRES LA BOCA TE DIGO! ¡Yo si sé cocinar, ¿qué te hace creer que no?!

-Ese día en el bar usted ni si quiera sabía preparar un simple té.

Sintió como si una pesada roca cayera sobre su cabeza, titulando en grande: PERDEDORA. Realmente ella ni si quiera sabía hacer eso, y si no fuera porque su tía Betty le obligaba tragar un buen almuerzo…

-Y-Yo solo te estaba poniendo a prueba…- tartamudeó ruborizada hasta las orejas debido a la vergüenza, y luego musitó algo bebiendo un último sorbo de té.- Maldito infeliz…- Sebastian carcajeó levemente al ver que tenía razón.

Tras haber terminado su té, se levantó de la mesa y tomó a la vieja Betsy, que reposaba junto a la puerta. Había planificado que saldría ese sábado a patinar un poco, en compañía –probablemente- de su pequeña y despreocupada pandilla. Sebastian la miró curioso, sonriendo como habitualmente hacía.

-¿Se dirigirá a un lugar en especial?- interrogó, a lo cual la rubia alzó una ceja y abrió la puerta.

-A ningún lado que te importe, "papá".- tras eso, se apoyó en el arco de la puerta y levantó las cejas un par de veces.- Y ni se te ocurra seguirme, ¿eh? Que ya me basta con que vivas en el departamento de abajo y trabajes en el bar de la tía Betty.- ante eso, Sebastian sonrió un poco más, provocando que la ira de Charlotte saliera a flote.

¿Qué a caso el muy idiota estaba orgulloso?

-Lamento si la incomodo, le recuerdo que yo solo cumplo con mi deber siguiendo las órdenes de mi joven amo.- las palabras de Sebastian le hicieron enfurecer más aún. ¡Joven amo, joven amo! ¡¿Qué a caso ese tipo era una grabadora?! Estaba harta de escuchar lo mismo una y otra vez.

-¿Otra vez con eso?- preguntó la muchacha, y luego chasqueó la lengua. Sebastian dejó de sonreír y suspiró.- ¡Ya te lo he dicho! No voy a heredar la fortuna Phantomhive, ¡no me corresponde!

-En eso se equivoca. Es la última heredera, por tanto—

-¡No me vengas con eso nuevamente!- furiosa, dejó caer la patineta al suelo y luego le dedicó una filosa mirada. Sebastian le miró fijamente, sin mostrar arrepentimiento alguno.- Eso no es cierto… no hay ningún papel que afirme eso, ¡y de todos modos, no lo aceptaré!

-Ciertamente…- las cortinas se cerraron de pronto, e incluso la puerta que estaba tras ella dio un fuerte portazo, evitando salida alguna. El departamento se encontró a oscuras en pocos segundos, y divisó que Sebastian se levantaba de su asiento para luego mirarla con los extraños ojos carmín que de a poco se tornaban de un brillante y frío fucsia.

Su corazón sin quererlo fue mucho más deprisa que de costumbre, y tuvo la irremediable necesidad de retroceder hasta chocar contra la puerta. Se sentía casi como en sus sueños: completamente inmóvil y a la merced de un extraño demonio.

.

**¿Era a caso lo mismo que en el sueño…?**

.

Sebastian dio un par de pasos hacia adelante, como queriendo aproximarse a ella. La sonrisa en su rostro se había borrado por completo, parecía muy distinto al Sebastian que había presenciado durante el último mes. La chica tragó saliva, nerviosa. ¿Estaba enfadado? No lo creía… Sebastian nunca lo estaba.

-Si no fuera por las órdenes de mi joven amo…- comenzó a decir el demonio, acercándose a ella cada vez más, al punto que llegó a estar distanciado de Charlotte por unos treinta centímetros. La rubia sintió el frío cada vez más presente en su cuerpo, con el corazón palpitando cada vez más fuerte como para que volviera a su temperatura normal. "Maldito corazón delator", pensó para sus adentros, y cuando creyó desconcentrarse Sebastian golpeó fuertemente la puerta con la palma de la mano derecha; solo así Charlotte se dio cuenta de la cercanía que realmente tenían ambos en ese momento. Sebastian estaba cerca de susurrar lo próximo, lo sabía: sentía el calor de su aliento chocar contra su misma piel.-…si no fuera porque él me lo ordenó, yo no estaría perdiendo el tiempo contigo…- luego, una peculiar sonrisa que pocas veces había visto en el demonio fue lo siguiente que logró ver en cuanto subió la mirada.-…con una muchacha tan vulgar y poca cosa como tú… señorita Elizabeth.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y realmente creyó que se le paraba el corazón.

¿Él había dicho…Elizabeth? ¿Cómo era que sabía algo así...? Por primera vez en tanto tiempo sintió el mismo terror que sentían los niños al ser descubiertos por sus padres haciendo una travesura. Impotencia, frustración…. Desesperación por negarlo todo. Y aún así, el miedo se lo había negado en lo absoluto, impidiéndole hablar o si quiera emitir un gemido. Qué débil era… que débiles eran los humanos.

.

_Dejándose llevar por emociones, sentimientos inservibles que no hacen nada más que fastidiar._

.

¿Estaría pálida? Porque ella sentía la sangre subir a su cara por montones. ¿Era así como se describía exactamente al miedo?

-No me llames… Elizabeth…- dijo de repente, y se tocó el pecho, sintiendo los galopes que había dentro de él. Sebastian se separó de ella, dándole el espacio suficiente como para respirar. La rubia levantó su cabeza para mirarlo, y en cuanto volvió a ver la usual facción que Sebastian llevaba por doquier, se sintió mucho más asustada aún. ¿Con qué clase de loco estaba?

-¿Tomará más té antes de salir?

Aquello le había sacado de quicio, pero en vez de responder, sintió la terrible necesidad de salir corriendo, por lo que tomó nuevamente a la vieja Betsy y, tras abrir la puerta, salió de un salto y bajó las escaleras rápidamente.

.

**¿Qué había pasado recién?**

.

-Oye, hermosa, ¿no tendrás una monedita para mí hoy?- el vagabundo del callejón fue ignorado nuevamente por la chica, quien de un salto se montaba sobre la patineta y comenzaba a andar lejos de los departamentos.

¿Por qué Sebastian sabía esas cosas…? ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? ¿No se había encargado de limpiar por completo esa parte de su pasado? ¿Es que a caso alguien más que Francis sabía? ¿Era a caso que Francis… le había dicho? No… era imposible. Francis jamás habría dicho algo así.

Sintió una extraña presencia tras ella. Se detuvo en seco.

Pasara lo que pasara, él estaría tras ella: tal y como Slender, pero con un sonriente rostro, del cual entendió claramente algo.

.

_"No importa a dónde vayas... porque yo voy a estar allí escondido entre las sombras"_

_._

* * *

-La cosa es que la chica menudos pechos tenía, de esos que parecen melones descomunalmente operados.

-¿Así como los de la maestra de literatura?

-Nah… éstos eran como el doble.

-¡Mierda! Habrán sido esculturales…- entonces, Trent sacó el celular y les mostró a los presentes. Francis, que estaba junto a ella, suspiró pesadamente.

-Chicos, realmente… compórtense.- exigió Francis. Axel, quien venía aún sobre su patineta, logró distinguir a la rubia muchacha que venía a lo lejos, con la mirada baja y esquivando a quienes iban por la calle.

-¿No es Tiburoncín?- preguntó de pronto el pelirrojo, golpeando en el hombro levemente a Francis y llamando su atención. Trent, Kim y Oliver, que iban concentrados en la foto, desviaron su atención unos momentos para ver a la rubia.

-¡Eh, es Charlotte!- exclamó Trent alzando una mano.

La muchacha llevaba al menos una media hora arriba de la patineta, ésta vez con una gran lentitud. Se había llevado la mañana completa pensando en Sebastian y aquel extraño nombre del cual tenía conocimiento. ¿Sabía porque él era un demonio, o había conseguido la información de algún lado? Como hubiera sido, ahora sentía una terrible desconfianza hacia el de cabellos oscuros, temiendo a que en plan de convencerla la manipulara con eso. Por eso, no debía dejar que eso le afectara en lo absoluto.

Los demonios eran crueles, malvados, y no tendrían ni la más mínima compasión por nadie con tal de conseguir sus objetivos.

Y lo estaba haciendo. Frunció de forma horrible el ceño, porque justo tras ella, a unos escasos metros, estaba el molesto mayordomo siguiéndole. ¿Cómo lo había logrado? ¡Era odioso! Suspiró frustrada y, cuando Francis y el resto estuvo frente a ella, esbozó una despreocupada sonrisa.

Tenía que olvidarse de eso, y volver a ser ella. ¿Se habrían dado cuenta?

-Hey…- la chica levantó una mano y se detuvo, bajando de la vieja Betsy y pisando la cola de la patineta para agarrarla con la mano una vez que ésta se levantara.

-¡Hey, rubiecita!- Trent se acercó a ella y le revolvió el cabello.

-No me toques, cara de perro.- gruñó molesta la muchacha, frunciendo el ceño de sobremanera. Kim sonrió y le dio un golpe en el hombro a la chica, a lo cual ella correspondió de la misma forma. Kim debía ser al menos unos cinco centímetros más alta que ella, aunque de figura mucho más agraciada –pechos y caderas grandes-, y con una carismática actitud por donde iba. Llevaba el pelo corto y de color negro, con algunas mechas de un fosforescente verde.

-¡Ah~! Ha sido un largo tiempo desde que te vi por última vez, Charlotte.- saludó sonriente su amiga. La rubia sonrió de igual forma y asintió con la cabeza.

-Como unos tres meses, ¿o no?- preguntó, y Kim le jaló las mejillas, lo cual enrojeció a la chica- ¡O-Oye!

-¡Tres meses! Porque la amargada no quiso ir al festival con nosotros hace un mes.- recordó la de pelo negro, y entonces Charlotte sintió que volvía a revivir todo nuevamente. Si hubiese aceptado, jamás habría conocido a Sebastian Michaelis, y no habría tenido que pasar todos esos horribles problemas que ahora pasaba. ¿O quizás el mismo demonio la habría seguido por todas partes hasta dar con ella? ¿Podía echarle la culpa al destino, como cobardemente hacía todo el tiempo?

-Como joden… ¡les he dicho miles de veces que estaba trabajando!- se excusó la rubia ruborizada.

-Ah~, tranquilita tú, ¿eh?- Trent la abrazó por el hombro y sonrió.- Mira que nosotros nos íbamos a la plaza de los reos justo ahora, por un par de cervezas y cigarrillos, ¿qué dices?

-Se suponía que allí iba yo también, así que… ¿por qué no?- sin embargo, justo cuando aceptó, sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

Ah, claro, lo había olvidado. Sebastian seguía allí.

-Señorita, ¿no debería ir a ayudar al bar hoy?- preguntó el de cabellos azabaches, y el grupo le vio de pies a cabeza, como quien observa a un alienígena. Ante las caras de sus amigos, Charlotte bufó y lo tomó del brazo, arrastrándolo hacia uno de los callejones cercanos de por ahí.

-Escucha, demonio de pacotilla…- Charlotte lucía cabreada, demasiado, aunque recordaba a momentos la escena de la mañana y temblaba por dentro. Realmente estaba siendo valiente.- No dejaré que me arruines la adolescencia por una estúpida fortuna. ¡Y me vale una mierda lo que te haya dicho ese famoso Ciel Phantomhive! Yo me quedo en el East End y PUNTO FINAL.- Sebastian sonrió.

-Claro, solo decía que podría ir a ayudar a su tía. Ella realmente parece confiar en usted y, de esa forma, yo también podría cumplir con mi labor de protegerla a cada momento.- comentó el demonio. Charlotte se pegó un leve golpecito en la frente.

-Pero no es necesario que me sigas como una sanguijuela a donde quiera que vaya. Así que hazme un favor y desaparece de mi vista.- la rubia le miró fijamente.

-¿Y qué hará si está en peligro y yo no estoy a su lado?- cuestionó finalmente el mayordomo, por lo que la chica, agresivamente tomó con fuerza la mano del mayordomo, que poseía la marca, y luego levantó una ceja.

-El sello te dirá si estoy en problemas.- respondió rápidamente la chica, y luego soltó con un fuerte movimiento su mano, saliendo del callejón sin ser seguida por el demonio, pero sí sintiendo su carmín mirada fijamente sobre su espalda. Miró al grupo junto a uno de los faroles y se acercó rápidamente a ellos: decidió acompañarlos, a pesar de todo.

Estaba demasiado preocupada, y si salía con ese grupo de payasos quizás lograría tranquilizarse lo suficiente como para ir luego al bar de su tía y ayudar como correspondía, aunque esto significara verle la cara a Sebastian otra vez. Jamás le había dado un susto tan grande como el de esa mañana, y no se sentía capaz de si quiera mirarle.

Así pasó al menos una media hora, en la cual se dirigieron a la botillería para comprar todo lo necesario. Tenían suerte de llevar a Trent consigo, ya que era mayor de edad, y eso les permitía fácil acceso a un centenar de cosas. No se sentía muy atraída por el alcohol o el cigarro, pero estar allí era cien veces mejor que estar con ese extraño tipo de ojos carmín. Todos se encontraban tirados sobre el pasto de la plaza de los reos, cada uno con una cerveza en la mano, incluyéndola a ella. A pesar de que no le gustara, tampoco quería verse como una estúpida sin tomar nada, por lo que –tras las constantes insistencias de Trent- había terminado aceptando una lata de alcohol. De todas maneras, si le ocurría algo, Francis estaba a su lado, y él le había prometido que él se haría cargo.

-Por cierto, ¿qué tal el negocio de la tía Betty?- preguntó Axel de pronto, sentado sobre su patineta y abriendo la segunda lata de cerveza que tenía a su disposición.

-De maravilla, las ventas han subido considerablemente.- respondió despreocupadamente la rubia, dándole un sorbo al trago que tenía entre manos y degustando el extraño sabor amargo que poseía. Hizo una ligera mueca de molestia y luego suspiró.

-Ya veo. Todas en la escuela hablan sobre un chico nuevo en el bar.- dijo Trent de pronto, a lo que la rubia frunció el ceño y maldijo por lo bajo.- ¿Le conoces?- interrogó el fumador, pero Charlotte negó con la cabeza y alzó una ceja.

-¿En serio? No tenía ni idea…

-¿Y quién era ese tipo que te acompañaba?- Charlotte frunció el ceño, molesta ante la pregunta de Axel.

-¿Qué tipo?- intentó hacerse la loca.

-Ese alto, bien guapo… menudo cuerpo tenía…- dijo Kim media ruborizada, a lo cual la rubia empalideció.

.

_¿Qué le ve a ese maldito acosador…?_

_._

-Ah… sí. No quisiera hablar de eso, en verdad.- la rubia gruñó levemente y luego miró a Axel.- Y si vuelves a preguntar, te rompo la cara.

-Tiburoncín está molesto~

-¡QUE NO ME LLAMES TIBURONCÍN, AXEL!

Pasaron unos minutos más, de casi silencio absoluto, gracias a Trent que no paraba de presumir a la última chica que había sido parte de su juego nocturno. Kim escuchaba media desinteresada, mientras que Axel y Oliver babeaban al oír los sucios relatos del muchacho "cara de perro". De pronto, la mirada de la joven se posó en Francis, posándose en un punto indefinible del pasto, terminando su cigarro.

Francis Middleford, el perfecto chico del cual… ¿estaba enamorada?

Sin poder evitarlo, se ruborizó levemente.

-Oye…- preguntó finalmente al muchacho de los ojos verdes.- ¿Estás bien?- Middleford le sonrió y pisó el cigarro, apagándolo.

-Claro, solo pensaba.- respondió con naturalidad el muchacho, observándola.- ¿Y tú?

-¿Yo?- Charlotte se apuntó a ella misma, confundida.

-Sí, tú. Luces algo… desorientada.- el chico luego sonrió.- ¿Es porque estás bebiendo?

-¡Claro que no!- la muchacha frunció el ceño, enfadada, pero con el mismo rubor sobre sus mejillas. Francis soltó una risa burlona y, en eso, Trent se acercó a ambos, arruinando el momento.

-Disculpen, tortolitos, pero venía ofrecerles algo…- el muchacho rebuscó entre sus bolsillos, mientras la rubia seguía con un severo tic en el ojo al haber escuchado la palabra tortolitos dentro de la frase de su amigo; Francis, en cambio, parecía tan igual como siempre. De pronto, Trent sacó unos extraños cuadrados de papel. Charlotte frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué a caso eres imbécil? Yo no me meteré esa mierda…- gruñó la rubia, pero para su impresión, Francis tomó uno de los papelillos. La chica alzó una ceja y le miró fijamente.- ¿En serio?- le preguntó después, como esperando a que reaccionara, pero Francis se limitó a sonreír.- No serías capaz…

-Si tú lo haces, yo lo hago.- desafió el muchacho, y el grupo se puso alrededor de ellos como si fueran lobos a punto de cazar una presa.

-Olvídalo…- entonces, la rubia se levantó y sacó el mismo frasquito de pastillas que llevaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.- No puedo, estoy medicada.

-¿Te da miedo a caso, rubiecita~?- canturreó Trent abrazándolo por el hombro derecho. Oliver, que era el hermano menor de Axel, imitó la misma acción sonriendo.

-Vamos, solo será una probadita. ¿Qué te puede hacer?- dijo finalmente el menor de los pelirrojos, logrando que dudara.

Era cierto. Solo una probada, ¿qué podía hacerle? Tampoco era como si fuese a volverse drogadicta con tan solo probarlo. Jamás lo había hecho y no era algo tan fuerte, según todos. Aún así, no estaba segura del todo. ¿Tendría a caso eso algún efecto secundario muy notorio en ella? ¿Qué había de los ojos rojos y las convulsiones que le venían a algunos?

-Hombre… no estoy segura de que sea una buena idea.- comentó Charlotte, y todos rieron burlonamente.

-¡Te da miedo!

-Ah… Tiburoncín es una cobarde…

-NO ME DA MIEDO… son unos infantiles de mierda…- y con un ágil movimiento, la muchacha le quitó el papelillo de las manos a Trent, ruborizada de la pura rabia.- Está bien, lo haré… pero que quede claro que esto es solo para demostrar que no me da miedo…

Observó un par de veces el cuadrado de papel, insegura. Ni si quiera sabía muy bien como podía hacerlo, pero dejó que su instinto la guiara. Desenvolvió el cuadrado con algo de dificultad, pues las manos le temblaban debido a la adrenalina del momento. Jamás se habría imaginado que ella, Charlotte Phantomhive, estaría en esa estúpida situación. ¿Por qué? ¿Solo por demostrar que si podía hacer algo? A veces se sorprendía de lo infantiles que podían ser sus amigos, e incluso ella misma. Ella no debía comprobar nada, lo sabía, y a pesar de eso estaba observando el polvillo blanco contenido dentro del papel.

-¿Sabes cómo hacerlo?- preguntó Trent de pronto, a lo que la rubia negó con la cabeza, confundida. Entonces, él mismo abrió el otro papelillo que tenía y, cuando se divisó el polvo blanco, lo acomodó con una regla en una forma de línea, acercándolo a su nariz para inhalarlo con ayuda de la misma. La rubia abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida.

¿En verdad esas cosas se ingerían así?

-Vamos, hazlo.- sin haberse dado cuenta, Trent ya había acomodado el polvillo de su papelillo en una fila, dejándolo justo entre sus manos. Tragó en seco, algo nerviosa, y observando el contenido lo fue acercando a su nariz.

Luego de eso, lo que pasara daba igual. ¿Quién de todos modos se daría cuenta si terminaba mal? De seguro Francis se haría cargo luego. Los chicos alrededor de ella miraban demasiado intrigados la escena, y en cuanto lo acercó lo suficiente a su nariz para inhalarlo, quiso levantar nuevamente la vista para observar al grupo. Sin embargo, lo que se encontró eran nada más que expresiones del mismo terror. Todos estaban retrocediendo, dejando las mochilas tras ellos.

-¿Qué cree que está haciendo? ¡Señorita!- y en cuanto volteó observó la ágil mano del demonio tomar el brazo que sujetaba ese papelillo mortal. Axel y Trent miraron realmente sorprendidos. ¿Quién demonios era ese tipo, y de dónde mierda había salido? Como quien esconde droga, se tiraron encima de sus bolsos y se pusieron de pie rápidamente, asustados. ¡Ah!, que ironía... porque esas cosas tan raras eran droga, y ella había sido descubierta nada más ni nada menos que por ese fastidioso mayordomo.

-¡Eh!- la rubia chillo y, levantándose, se intentó soltar del agarre de Sebastian, sin embargo fue imposible. La fuerza del demonio era mucho mayor.

Y allí estaba, la maldita sonrisa sínica de siempre. ¿Lo hacía para molestarla, o porque estaba conteniéndose frente a sus amigos y al llegar a casa le daría un espectáculo como el de la mañana?

-¡Eh, suelta el brazo de Charlotte!- amenazó Trent dejando la mochila lejos. Sebastian, a pesar de todo, le dedicó una severa mirada, borrando la alegre facción que llevaba en el rostro y provocando así que el muchacho se detuviera en seco, asustado.

-Es una lástima, si no nos vamos ahora, llegaremos tarde para almorzar, ¿no es así, joven ama?

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡Suéltame, entrometido!- chillaba la rubia intentando zafarse del agarre. Sebastian volteó hacia los muchachos, sonriendo y haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la mano que tenía libre.

-Lo sentimos mucho, pero por hoy tendrán que disculpar a la señorita, y a mí.- mencionó el mayordomo, aún inclinado. El grupo miraba con cara de póker, sin entender bien que pasaba, mientras que Charlotte se mantenía aún con el ceño fruncido y una venita palpitando en su sien. ¡¿Quién rayos se creía ese idiota?!

-¿Quién demonios es él…?- preguntó en un susurro Francis a Kim, mientras la chica sangraba un poco por la nariz al ver al de cabellos azabaches.

-Ni idea, pero le doy.

-¡¿C-Cómo es eso…?!

Tras tanto jaloneo, la rubia finalmente logró zafarse del mayordomo, retrocediendo un par de pasos y dedicándole una fría mirada de enojo. A veces Sebastian podía ser realmente insoportable y entrometido. Se sentía como si él fuese una despreciable sombra, siguiéndola a cada parte.

-Te dije que no me siguieras…- masculló entre dientes la muchacha.

-Usted no me mencionó a dónde iba. Yo solo cumplo con mi deber.- le susurró Sebastian, provocando que un aura negra se expandiera alrededor de la rubia.

.

**"Algún día voy a vengarme, y patearé tu trasero de demonio hasta devolverte al infierno…"**

.

-Entonces, si le conocías.- Trent se cruzó de brazos poniéndose frente a ella.

-P-Pues… él es solo…- nerviosa, la rubia se rascó la nuca y miró al mayordomo, insegura de decir cualquier cosa: ni si quiera ella sabía bien que era Sebastian.

-Yo solo soy…- comenzó a decir el de cabellos azabaches, inclinándose y llevándose una mano al pecho en forma de reverencia.-… un simple mayordomo.

-¡Hahahahaha! SÍ, ESO…- con fuerte movimiento la muchacha empujó a Sebastian a un lado, gesticulando nerviosa y forzando una sonrisa.- Verás, la tía Betty necesitaba ayuda en el bar, y Sebastian era un mayordomo que al final de cuentas también resultó ser un gran chef, así que mi tía Betty decidió contratarle para el trabajo. ¡Eso es todo! Sebastian no tiene nada que ver conmigo en especial…- terminó y luego fulminó con la mirada al demonio.- _**¿Cierto, Sebastian?**_

-Claro que sí, señorita.- dijo Sebastian tras unos segundos de silencio y sonreír divertido.-Su tía mencionó que usted le estaba siendo falta en el bar, así que si no fuera mucha la molestia, ¿podría acompañarme?- pidió amablemente.

-Sí, de inmediato…- la rubia suspiró pesadamente y miró a sus amigos, quienes aún lucían demasiado confundidos como para mencionar ni media palabra.- Ya lo oyeron, tendré que ir… pero habría que ver que hacemos el lunes, ¿eh?- tomó su patineta, y en pocos segundos estuvo junto a Sebastian, alejándose y despidiéndose alzando su mano.

* * *

-¡¿Cómo te atreviste a seguirme?! ¡Estúpido, escoria, infeliz, acosador!- los insultos aumentaban a medida que ambos se acercaban al departamento. Sebastian fruncía el ceño, irritado al tener que soportar a la escandalosa muchacha gritar.

Tras unos minutos, estuvieron justo frente a la puerta del departamento de Charlotte. Con cuidado, abrió la puerta de la estadía y dejó pasar en primer lugar a la rubia, para luego entrar él y cerrar nuevamente la puerta.

-¡Eres odioso! Insistente, ¡me perturbas!- la rubia se fue a su cama, sentándose de brazos cruzados.- ¡Se supone que no me seguirías!

-Yo jamás dije que no lo haría.- rebatió el mayordomo, justo antes de que una violenta almohada le atacara en pleno rostro. No lo había visto venir.

-¡FUERA DE MI DEPARTAMENTO!- gritó con fuerza la muchacha, ya fuera de sus cabales, y sin pensarlo dos veces se llevó la mano derecha al bolsillo de su chaqueta, aunque fue en vano.- ¿Dónde están…?

-¿El qué?- preguntó Sebastian, y luego, como si se tratara de una especie de burla, sacó un pequeño frasco anaranjado del bolsillo de su frac.- ¡Ah! Usted debe estar refiriéndose a esto.

Al voltearse, la muchacha se quedó en blanco.

.

**¿En qué momento él había sacado la Sertralina de su chaqueta?**

**.**

-¡Devuélvemela! Maldito ladrón, ¡es mía!- y sin pensárselo un par de veces, se abalanzó contra el demonio, quien en pocos segundos la esquivo y la hizo caer al suelo.- ¡Sebastian!

-Esto no es bueno para su salud. Si no toma la dosis correspondiente, estas pastillas se convertirán en un futuro problema.- el mayordomo sonrió burlón, volviendo a guardarlas bajo su frac, a la vez que Charlotte le miraba con el ceño fruncido y un severo tic en la ceja izquierda.

-Maldito cleptómano… algún día me las pagarás.- tras eso, la rubia recordó algo que le sería de ayuda. Se encogió de hombros, levantándose y sonriendo.- Ah, bueno… Sebastian, ¿por qué entonces no vas por la merienda de ésta tarde?- el mayordomo la miró algo desconfiado.- No me mires así, tú mismo dijiste que eran malas para mí.

-Entonces, ¿qué le gustaría para la merienda de ésta tarde?- el mayordomo suspiró algo cansado de todo eso. Se estaba haciendo muy difícil lidiar con esa muchacha.

-Hay un pastel de chocolate que solo venden en el otro extremo de la ciudad…- la rubia, sin quererlo, sonrió maliciosamente.- Uno que venden precisamente cerca de la estación terminal de trenes, en un negocio muy famoso que tiene la garantía real. No debería costarte mucho encontrarlo, después de todo, es el único negocio que la tiene en todo el East End.

-Claro, no habrá problema.- aceptó finalmente, increíblemente rápido. Ni si quiera había puesto ni la más pequeña queja, lo cual sorprendió a Charlotte.

-¿C-Cómo? No me dirás que no escape, que me comporte, que… ¡yo que sé!- Sebastian rió levemente, confundiéndola.

-Claro que no, señorita. Eso ya estaba previsto.- y tras sonreírle, el mayordomo salió por la puerta, dejándola por completo sola.

Sola, sin Sebastian en casa. Sonrió nuevamente de forma maliciosa, jugando con sus dedos. NADIE le diría que hacer, ni cómo hacerlo. Jamás lo habían hecho, y no porque ahora apareciera un extraño demonio disfrazado de mayordomo eso cambiaría. En lo absoluto, ¡seguiría siendo entonces terriblemente peor!

Sin mucho interés, se acercó a uno de los enchufes de la pared que daba con su cama. Siempre tenía una reserva de Sertralina, por si a caso. Sacó la carcasa y, con sumo cuidado, metió la mano en el hueco de la pared que había detrás, buscando algo, pero teniendo resultados nulos. Finalmente, sus dedos rozaron con alguna cosa suave, y tomándola entre sus manos lo sacó. Se trataba de un papel, que había arrugado ante su descuido. Lo estiró y leyó.

.

"_Buen intento"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡¿Es una broma…?!

Frustrada, puso la carcasa en su lugar y se sentó sobre la cama, pensando. Usualmente dejaba reservas en los cajones de la cocina, incluso debajo la mesa, pero ahora todo estaba vacío. De alguna u otra forma, Sebastian se las había arreglado para llevarse todo.

Se sujetó los cabellos con fuerza. ¿Qué haría sin aquellas pastillas? ¡¿Es que a caso Sebastian no entendía la gravedad de la situación?! ¡No era nada sin esas cosas! No podría si quiera mantenerse de pie, ¡de solo saber que no tenía una de ellas cada una hora le provocaba mareos y nauseas!

-Maldito infeliz… te voy a matar…- se golpeó repetidamente la cabeza contra la pared, y cuando al fin logró tranquilizarse respirando lentamente, se le ocurrió una idea.

Bastaría con comprar otros frascos, ¿no?

Se acercó con algo de desesperación a las ventanas del departamento, y abrió las cortinas encontrándose con una sorpresa demasiado desagradable: rejas eléctricas.

.

_Eso ya estaba previsto._

.

-¿Ah, sí…? Pues que te sepas, Michaelis…- sacó con rapidez su celular y marcó un teléfono que conocía muy bien.

_-Diga~._

-Cara de perro, espero no estés borracho, porque tengo una emergencia.- la rubia comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, con algo de desesperación.

_-¿Qué? ¿Te ocurrió algo con el rarito de traje?_

-Olvida eso. ¿Sabes cómo desactivar un sistema de seguridad?- preguntó con una gota de esperanza.

_-Por favor, ¿es en serio? Estás hablando con quien escapó tres veces de la prisión juvenil con una simple lima de uñas._

-Entonces, señor convicto sin remedio, necesito que me digas como hacerlo.- Charlotte sonrió. Ella no se dejaría vencer por alguien como Sebastian, pues debía demostrarle a toda costa que ella era cine mil veces mejor que él.

_-Pues solo busca la caja de metal que conecta a todo y saca la batería de energía. No cortes cables, eso solo lo hace más difícil_.- ante esa instrucción, la rubia obedeció y rápidamente se dirigió a uno de los extremos de la cocina, desenchufando de una sola vez el centro de energía y sonriendo.

-¡Viejo, te debo una!

_-¿Para qué necesitabas e—_

Sonrió victoriosa, dejando el transformador justo en el basurero. Sacudió sus manos y rió divertida. Aquello iba de maravilla, ¡quizás demasiado bien! Suspiró aliviada y asegurándose de tener el dinero suficiente, se volteó, chocando contra algo, o alguien. Media aturdida cayó al suelo, preparándose para lo peor.

-¡Sebastian, puedo…!

-Calladita, Phantomhive…- abrió los ojos de par en par al oír eso, preparada para lanzar un sonoro grito y pedir ayuda, pero era demasiado tarde. Los cuatro tipos que, de alguna u otra forma, habían entrado a su departamento, le golpearon detrás de la nuca, dejándola inconsciente. Uno de ellos, sacó su celular y rió.

-Jefe, ya la tenemos, así que haga los preparativos.- vio a la chica inconsciente en el suelo, susurrando algo apenas audible.- ¡Phantomhive es nuestra!

* * *

Sebastian caminaba rendido por los callejones del East End, portando el pastel de chocolate entre sus manos. Resultó ser que la muy inconsciente le había dado una dirección falsa, y se había pasado todo el trayecto intentando averiguar sobre la famosa pastelería; al final, terminó por comprar el pastel de chocolate de siempre. Ya llevaba media hora de retraso, y esto no hacía más que estresarlo más de ser posible.

Maldita la hora en que había pensado en que el alma de Ciel Phantomhive sería fácil de obtener. Maldita la hora en la que se había convertido en mayordomo…

Cuando al fin llegó a los departamentos, suspiró tranquilamente, aliviado. El trayecto a casa era bastante largo, y eso solo le complicaba en su manía con los horarios y el orden. Al estar frente a la puerta, dirigió una de sus manos a la manilla y la giró, dándose cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta. ¿Cómo…?

-¿Señorita?- se adentró rápidamente al departamento, pero no se había encontrado más que un enorme escrito rojo en la pared.

"**NEGOCIEMOS"**

Suspiró pesadamente, dejando el pastel de chocolate sobre la mesa.

-Después de todo lo que hice por conseguir la merienda, usted se deja secuestrar.- comentó el mayordomo, llevándose una mano al mentón preocupadamente.- Esto me retrasará demasiado…

**_¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Sebastian!_**

-Debería calmarse, joven amo.- dijo Sebastian, escuchando claramente la voz de su contratista resonando dentro de su mente. El mayordomo sonrió.- ¿No le recuerda a usted? Tan descuidada y rebelde.

**_Tsk… guarda silencio, idiota. Te lo advierto. ¡No dejes que esos tipos le hagan nada a mi heredera, es una orden!_**

El mayordomo sonrió, haciendo su usual reverencia y cerrando los ojos en señal de completa paz.

-Yes, my lord.- y tras mirar la batería tirada en el basurero, suspiró pesadamente, saltando por la ventana y dando con otro tejado. Aún tenía algo de tiempo para encargarse de aquel "pequeño" asunto y volver a hacer el té.

* * *

El metálico sabor de la sangre era demasiado desagradable, y fue lo que le hizo despertar. Abrió poco a poco los ojos, con una incómoda sensación en el cuerpo: frío y presión sobre él. Antes de poder reaccionar debidamente, se dio cuenta de que unas gruesas cuerdas le aprisionaban alrededor de los brazos y piernas. Se movió algo desesperada, agitándose y balanceándose a la vez: estaba colgando. Sus párpados se despegaron de golpe, permitiéndole así darse cuenta del embrollo en el que estaba. Estaba rodeada de hombres, todos ellos armados con alguna cosa. Movió sus manos, las cuales permanecían atadas en su espalda. Entonces, uno de los hombres sonrió ampliamente y, cargando un cuchillo, se acercó a ella.

-Así que tú eres la heredera de los Phantomhive.- el tipo rozó el filo del arma blanca con el cuello de Charlotte.

-¿Quién eres tú…?- preguntó la rubia finalmente, con un hilo de voz. Estaba terriblemente adolorida.

-No me conoces, pero… yo a ti sí que te conozco muy bien.- el hombro presionó el filo del cuchillo con un poco más de fuerza, creándole un pequeño corte superficial a la rubia, quien gimió un poco del miedo.- O quizás recuerdes a mis amigos, ¿o no? ¿Aquellos que te atacaron hace un mes en el callejón?

Charlotte abrió los ojos de par en par, ¿a caso ellos…?

-T-Te equivocas, oye…

-¡Cállate, perra!- exclamó el hombre asestándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago, que le hizo toser compulsivamente, y cuando sintió la sangre salir de su garganta, se dio cuenta de la razón por la cual el sabor metálico seguía en su boca. No pudo hablar más, pues el dolor era prácticamente insoportable. Tampoco lloraría, no les daría el gusto a esos extraños tipos.

Entendió que estaba secuestrada, y que nadie la rescataría. Había sido demasiado torpe. Sebastian había puesto el sistema de seguridad no porque temiera a que ella escapara, si no porque temía a que alguien más entrara y le hiciera daño.

-¿Crees que se vendería bien?- preguntó uno de ellos, mirándola con lascivos ojos que le dieron asco.

-¡Claro que se venderá bien! Los pervertidos del mercado negro adoran que sean rubias…

Le dio un mini infarto al escuchar eso, y unas incontrolables nauseas.

-C-Cállate…- se atrevió a decir de pronto, afilando su mirada e intentando mantener la compostura lo mejor que podía. Fulminó al que hace poco le había amenazado con el cuchillo, y sonrió levemente, tosiendo un poco.- Pronto vendrán a… rescatarme…- hablaba con dificultad, pero aún así no se detuvo.- Y todos ustedes… terminarán muertos… malditos pedazos de escoria…

Los hombres a su alrededor rieron con fuerza. Alguien cortó la cuerda que la sujetaba al techo, haciéndola caer estrepitosamente contra el suelo, y en cuestión de segundos, aquel hombre estaba sujetándola del cabello, levantándola un poco así.

-¡Escúchame, princesita!- el hombre lucía furioso ahora.- Tú y ese extraño hombre nos la van a pagar por lo que hicieron la última vez. ¡Así que despídete de tu vida! Si no nos dan la recompensa, te venderemos al mercado negro en conjunto a las otras muchachas.

-Debes estar ciego…- Charlotte rió levemente, tosiendo en el trayecto.- S-Sabes donde vivo… ¿no? En un cutre departamento… ¿cómo quieres una recompensa?- preguntó con algo de esfuerzo la rubia, dándose cuenta de que aquel hombre se había acercado mucho más de la cuenta a su rostro.

-¡No queremos dinero aún!- exclamó riendo el tipo, tirándole más del cabello.- Primero vamos a pagarte con la misma moneda…- los tipos se acercaron mucho más a ella, con palos y cuchillos.- Y luego, te dejaremos en manos de nuestro jefe.

-¿Un jefe…?- musitó la rubia, confundida. Entonces, el apestoso aliento de ese hombre choco con su nariz.

-Obviamente, nos toca jugar a nosotros primero…- y tras reír, Charlotte sintió su corazón acelerado. Aún así, hizo algo de lo que se arrepentiría luego. Acumuló la sangre en su boca y sin pensárselo más de dos veces la escupió en toda la cara de su secuestrador, haciendo que se alejara.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarme… cerdo!- exclamó con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, y a cambio, recibió en pocos segundos una gran cantidad de golpes alrededor de todo el cuerpo, que la dejaron inconsciente en cuestión de minutos.

Pasó un largo rato antes de que pudiera volver a abrir los ojos. Ahora se encontraba completamente atada a una silla y amordazada. Ésta vez pudo notar heridas múltiples alrededor de sus piernas y brazos, y aunque no fuera capaz de ver su estómago, sabía que la herida que le habían hecho hace un mes atrás se había abierto, pues la blanca playera que llevaba ahora se había tornado de un horrible carmín. El dolor era insoportable, y le hizo lagrimear un poco. En los alrededores no había nadie más que ella. Se encontraba en una especie de habitación con paredes carmín y alfombrado blanco.

Su cuerpo estaba debilitado, lo sentía con claridad. A penas podía mantenerse consciente. Cerró los ojos con lentitud, pensando en dónde estaría Sebastian en ese minuto. Él mismo había dicho un centenar de veces que debía protegerla a toda costa, pero ahora dudaba en si realmente estaría diciendo la verdad.

Bueno, era un demonio después de todo. Los demonios engañaban siempre a los humanos… y Sebastian no era la excepción. A veces él le resultaba como Lucifer: un demonio que engañaba con su perfecta belleza, convenciendo a todos de su amabilidad y encanto, pero tras esa máscara solo había absoluta oscuridad.

No podías disfrazar a un perro de gato, pues al fin y al cabo terminaría ladrando en algún momento y sería descubierto por todos. Sebastian manejaba bien su disfraz de mayordomo a la perfección, tanto que nadie sospecharía de él.

Movió sus manos levemente, pero un insoportable dolor le hizo derrochar más lágrimas aún. Apretó los ojos con fuerza, pues las cuerdas estaban tan apretadas que al parecer cortaban su circulación de a poco. Jamás había vivido algo como eso, la experiencia de estar al borde de la muerte, completamente expuesta.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, al igual que sus ojos ante la esperanza de que fuera Sebastian. Sin embargo, suspiró pesadamente al ver que se trataba del mismo hombre que antes le había amenazado. Parecía realmente desesperado, pues rápidamente comenzó a cortar las cuerdas que la sujetaban, y la comenzó a arrastrar de un brazo para llevársela a otro sitio. A pesar de su resistencia, ese tipo era muy fuerte, y cuando observó a la chica forcejear, se volteó para darle una fuerte bofetada en la cara.

-¡Guarda silencio, zorra!- ordenó el tipo. Charlotte frunció el ceño, a sabiendas de que si seguía resistiéndose se jugaría la vida. Comenzó a caminar lo más rápido que aquel tipo le permitía, y con la mano que tenía libre se deshizo de la mordaza en su boca. Le dolía la cabeza demasiado, y aquello se estaba volviendo demasiado irritante.

"_Sebastian… maldición…"_

El tipo que la sujetaba la empujó rápidamente a otra habitación, tirándola allí y cerrando la puerta. ¡¿Qué demonios les pasaba a todos?! ¿De qué iba lo que ocurría? No entendía nada y eso solo lograba darle más dolor de cabeza.

-¡Ah! Tú eres la nueva muchacha…- un hombre con una bata estaba al fondo de la habitación. Aquello parecía una sala de enfermería, y al pensar en eso un escalofrío le recorrió por todo el cuerpo. De pronto, sintió que alguien le tomaba con fuerza, inmovilizándola así por completo.

-¡Suéltame!- exclamó pataleando la rubia, a la vez que otra persona a la cual ni reconoció le levantaba el mentón, como inspeccionándola.

-Quédate bien quieta…- musitó el hombre de la bata con una extraña jeringa entre manos.

Sus ojos temblaron, y sabía bien que si no se movía, su vida se haría pedazos en cuestión de segundos.

-¡¿Asustada, Phantomhive?!- exclamó otro de los hombres riendo fuertemente.

Pero ni el grito más fuerte fue capaz de hacerla reaccionar. Su mente solo se enfocó en una sola persona, y en la frase que había escuchado de la misma hace algún tiempo...

* * *

_-No lo entiendo, entonces, ¿este sello te amarra a mi?- la muchacha, curiosa, dio otro sorbo a su taza de té. Sebastian suspiró, bebiendo el suyo._

_-Exactamente.- el demonio sonrió.- Si su vida llegara a peligrar en algún momento, yo lo sabría gracias a él.- entonces, tomó una breve pausa.- Es por eso que, mientras yo esté en el mundo humano, usted no correrá peligro alguno. No importa dónde esté… yo llegaré a rescatarla en caso de que tenga algún problema._

_-Y a la vez… eso me condena a que no podré escapar de ti…- mencionó finalmente la rubia, mirando fijamente a Sebastian con un aire de desconfianza._

* * *

-¡Sebastian, ven aquí!- exclamó la muchacha con desesperación, balanceándose de un lado a otro.- ¡Sebastian!

-Niña ridícula…- los hombres de la habitación rieron eufóricos.- ¡Nadie vendrá a rescatarte! Morirás aquí y hoy…

-¡NO!- gritó ferozmente tras oír eso. Se negaba a morir, por completo. ¡Jamás lo haría! Ella debía vivir… lo había prometido y no fallaría. Por eso…-¡SEBASTIAN, ES UNA ORDEN!

Al gritar esas palabras, la sala se quedó en silencio. Su ojo izquierdo rechazó de pronto el pupilente que llevaba, revelando la marca del contrato que había heredado de su antepasado. La misma resplandeció en un cargado fucsia.

-¡Sálvame, Sebastian!

Las luces del lugar se quebraron y los gritos de los desconcertados secuestradores se expandieron alrededor de toda la habitación. El hombre que anteriormente la tenía inmovilizada la soltó y, con eso, la muchacha cerró los ojos con fuerza, apretando los puños. Estaba aterrada, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. ¿También la matarían a ella? ¿Podría ser que ese realmente fuera Sebastian?

De pronto, un pequeño resplandor tras ella iluminó la habitación. Alterada, volteó, y en cuanto observó la misma sonrisa de siempre en su rostro, recuperó la tranquilidad.

-Que arrogante es usted… dando órdenes sin si quiera haber hecho un contrato conmigo.- el demonio se le acercó, mirándola ensangrentada y maltrecha por todos lados.- Realmente tiene un aspecto bastante lastimero.

-¡Deja de jugar, idiota!- sin pensárselo dos veces, la muchacha alzó una mano, como queriendo darle una bofetada, pero justo entonces el rostro del mayordomo cambió a una severa expresión que la paralizó.

-Le recuerdo que, quien desactivó las alarmas del departamento fue usted, señorita.- dijo el demonio, para así desabrochar el abrigo que llevaba y suspirar.- Le dio paso gigante a los secuestradores, y por su propio capricho de salir terminó en este estado.- le puso el abrigo sobre los hombros a la muchacha y luego sonrió.- A pesar de tener dieciséis, actúa inmaduramente, como una pequeña niña de cinco… despreocupada totalmente de sus obligaciones y responsabilidades como próxima heredera de los Phantomhive.

La rubia se quejó un poco en cuanto Sebastian la cargó como cual princesa. Bufó, pero en cuanto iba a decir algo, el horripilante dolor en su estómago la hizo callar.

-Quizás, de ahora en adelante, empiece a escucharme. Y para variar… tendremos que llevarla nuevamente al hospital.- mencionó Sebastian, pero para ese entonces, la rubia había caído profundamente dormida en sus brazos. ¿O quizás el dolor había sido el culpable de dejarla inconsciente una vez más?

Ese había sido un día ciertamente agotador. Su joven ama se metía en problemas constantemente, y era demasiado complicado mantenerla bajo vigilancia absoluta. Era demasiado problemática, desenchufando los sistemas de seguridad, por poco drogándose, despreocupada de todo. Esa chiquilla no valoraba en lo absoluto su vida, y pasaba de él olímpicamente, excepto cuando lo necesitaba.

Sonrió ante ese último pensamiento. De cierta manera… Ciel Phantomhive también le había desafiado al principio, muchas veces, y de formas peores que esa.

Claro, no se drogaba, ni mucho menos, pero recordaba con claridad las muchas veces que se había dejado secuestrar por simple "diversión".

"_-Quizás podría hacerme el trabajo más fácil, joven amo. El que lo estén secuestrando en tantas ocasiones resulta verdaderamente una molestia.- reprochó Sebastian, sujetando a Ciel entre sus brazos._

_-No importa eso…- contestó el niño, y le miró fijamente.- No importa cuántas veces esté en peligro, el contrato estipula que tú deberás protegerme a como dé lugar"_

Y se preguntó… ¿a caso escucharía la misma excusa por parte de la rubia una vez que las cosas se calmaran?

* * *

_Fui al hospital, una vez más. Las enfermeras del lugar parecen familiarizarse cada vez con mi sanguinario rostro, aunque por suerte ésta vez no hubieron heridas en la cara, y la sangre que se encontraba en mi cara era propiamente de una herida en la cabeza que tenía, de la vez en que me habían golpeado fuertemente en el departamento. La herida de mi abdomen se abrió una vez más, aunque no podía echarles la culpa exclusivamente a los secuestradores, ya que yo había desafiado las instrucciones médicas justo antes del secuestro andando en patineta y ejerciendo fuerza física._

_A pesar de eso, los golpes se pudieron disimular demasiado bien con el maquillaje, y para el lunes seguí con mi rutina diaria de ir a la escuela, con las mismas personas, sin ningún cambio en particular. _

_O eso creía yo antes de que llegara la hora del almuerzo._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Como era habitual, el gran grupo se sentó en la mesa que daba con la esquina del comedor. Allí había la suficiente privacidad para ellos. Charlotte había decidido guardar en secreto el desagradable episodio del día sábado, o ese era el acuerdo al que Sebastian y ella habían llegado. Incluso ocultarían el hecho de la tía Betty, lo cual a pesar de lo difícil, el mayordomo había logrado sin mayor problema.

La versión original era que ella era una estudiante muy ocupada, y de no ser porque realmente ella poseía calificaciones exageradamente altas, la excusa habría sido un fallo seguro.

-¿Hoy?- ante la pregunta de la rubia, Axel asintió con la cabeza.

-El abuelo me dejó a cargo de la tienda, así que podré cerrar más temprano y podremos ir al parque que inaugurarán.- el pelirrojo sonrió divertido.- Deberías ir, Tiburoncín~

-Axel…- un aura negra rodeó a Charlotte, y ya algo harta del apodo, tomó la cajita de jugo de manzana entre sus manos y, con la bombilla dirigiéndose al rostro de Axel, la apretó lo suficiente como para mojar su cara.- Si me vuelves a llamar así, lo siguiente que te tire en la cara será el almuerzo.

-Tiburoncín no ha estado de buen humor en toda la mañana…- comentó de forma lastimera Axel, limpiándose el rostro.

**-AXEL….**

A lo lejos, divisaron a Francis, que venía con la bandeja de comida y su caja de jugo, sonriente. Una vez que se acercó lo suficiente, inició otra conversación.

-¿Han visto ya al nuevo alumno?- preguntó Francis inocentemente, sonriendo y sentándose junto a Charlotte. Los chicos negaron con la cabeza, y el rubio apuntó directamente hacia la mesa del centro.

En cuanto lo vio, se atragantó y creyó morir...

Allá, justo en la mesa principal, y rodeado de bellas muchachas, yacía el nuevo alumno de la escuela Morgan. Cabellos azabaches, ojos de pestañas largas y orbes color carmín, piel perfectamente nívea, y delgados labios que se curvaban en forma de una sonrisa.

-Entonces… ¿eres extranjero?- preguntó una de las chicas, mirándolo como hipnotizada.

.

_**¡Ese maldito acosador…!**_

_**.**_

-Ciertamente.- contestó su interlocutor. Luego, en su rostro hubo una pequeña señal de preocupación y sus ojos buscaron algo sin cesar por la bandeja.- Que lástima, he olvidado una servilleta para limpiarme.- y a penas pronunció eso, todas las alumnas le extendieron dicho objeto con los ojos brillosos y gritando como alocadas fans.

-¡TOMA LA MÍA!

.

_**¡¿Y a esas quién las llamó?!**_

.

-¿Charlotte, estás bien?- Francis interrumpió sus asesinos pensamientos para luego apuntar a Axel, completamente empapado por el jugo de manzana que ella había obligado a salir de la caja debido a la gran fuerza con la que había presionado el contenedor.

-Disculpa, Axel…- dijo la rubia son un tic en el ojo y volteando a ver a Sebastian, sonreír a todas esas muchachas.

Pero no terminaba allí. Justo cuando creyó que todo era horrible, el muy descarado se le acercó aún rodeado de esa extravagante cantidad de muchachas, aún sonriendo y limpiando su boca con una de las servilletas de las chicas. Cuando estuvo frente a ella, Trent le miró de pies a cabeza.

-Charlotte, ¿él no es el tipo del traje?- interrogó su fumador amigo.

-Ya que seremos compañeros de clase a partir de hoy, ¿qué le parece si nos llevamos bien de ahora en adelante?- sugirió Sebastian tras guiñarle un ojo. La piel de la rubia de erizó y, frunciendo el ceño y con una venita palpitando en su sien apretó los puños con fuerza, echando humo por las orejas.

-C-Compañeros de clase… ¿dijiste?- musitó sintiendo que iba a desfallecer de la furia que sentía.

-Ánimo, my lady~- tras decir eso, el demonio sonrió divertido, mientras que las chicas a su alrededor se desmayaban de la emoción y a ella le envolvía una oscura aura, de esas que solo eran capaces de representar depresión y ganas de morir. Una tormenta se aproximaba…

-¡¿My lady…?!- los chicos alrededor de Charlotte se quedaron de piedra al oír lo último.

_Fue entonces que comprendí que las cosas en mi vida cambiarían descomunalmente. Ya no habría paz y tranquilidad si quiera en la escuela Morgan. Cuando invocas a un demonio, éste te sigue hasta el día de tu muerte. Más que aterrador… resulta molesto._

-NO ME LLAMES ASÍ, ¡IDIOTA!

_Dicen que Dios no castiga a palos…_

**Pero ahora mismo siento como si uno me estuviera golpeando constantemente la cabeza.**

_Lo peor es que, por mucho que intentara evitarlo… éste apenas sería el comienzo de mi tortuosa vida al lado del demonio Sebastian Michaelis._

_Y no tenía escapatoria alguna._

* * *

**Bieeen~, hasta aquí el episodio, espero que les guste, por favor dejen reviews si es que les ha gustado, si no me tiran tomatazos, recibo lo que sea *se va al rincón emo*.**

**Lo sé, lo alargué mucho a lo mejor xD El próximo capítulo se viene con la intromisión de un querido amigo de Sebas-chan...**

**Bueno, no amigo. Pero debo torturar a nuestro mayordomo de alguna u otra forma~. He aquí el adelanto para éste viernes:**

_"-No quiero que me arruines este día por nada en el mundo, ¿te ha quedado claro?- al oír esa pregunta sonreí inconscientemente. Me causaba demasiada gracia ver a la joven ama hablar de esa forma, tan autoritaria y a la vez tan infantil. ¡Qué altanera! Aún así, me incliné haciendo una reverencia, siguiendo mi rol como un simple mayordomo._

_-Yes, my lady.- pronuncié. Ella pareció convencida y, tras echar una última mirada a sus ropajes -como usualmente hacían todas las mujeres- se propuso a ir hacia la salida del departamento."_

_"Reconocí esa apariencia de inmediato, y las migrañas de hace unos siglos también volvieron a atacarme. Cada desagradable escena que me había hecho vivir ese extraño ser: y lo peor era que ni si quiera se había tomado la molestia en cambiar. Seguía siendo igual de irritante que siempre, tanto que llegué a comparar lo desagradable que se sentía estar junto a la joven ama, llegando a la conclusión de que estar con ese shinigami era diez mil veces peor que eso. Y, ya que al menos en mis pensamientos soy libre, puedo afirmar con total seguridad que permanecer con esa muchacha, Charlotte Phantomhive, es la peor tarea que el joven amo me ha podido encomendar durante muchos años."_

**Bieeen, gente, eso es todo por hoy. Les adelanté mucho, porque los aaaamo, y ahora vamos a ir a la contestación de sus hermosos reviews:**

_Sheblunar: ¿Por qué será que este mayordomo adora tanto el torturar a nuestra Charlotte? Bueno, sin tortura no hay fic, así que... xDD Que bueno que te guste, gracias por siempre dejar review~ QuQ_

_Connie1: ¡Que bueeeeeno que te guste~! Publico cada una semana *llora* y me cuesta, pero en verdad que doy todo porque a ustedes les guste! Gracias por dejar review :DD_

_PotatoGirl: *Llorando a mares* Queee liiindaaa~ Que bueno que te hayan agradado los personajes :DD En verdad, al principio me asusté ya que Charlotte no es la típica muchacha "Oh, dinero, sí, reclamaré lo que es mío" Nah, ella es más bruta xD Me pareció importante que fuera así ya que a Sebastian le costaría lidiar con eso y nacía una comedia precisa para el fic eue Gracias por todo tu apoyo QuQ Y ya ves que, así como tu escribes testamentos, yo escribo también de los mismos cuando me emociono xDD ¡Se agredece el review!_

_Basttixd: Gracias por siempre dejar review lector~ Eres muy amable, así sé que siempre lo estás siguiendo y me dan muchos ánimos para seguir escribiendo!_

_Vanexita-alice: Sí, después de lo que hizo en éste capítulo, Tiburoncín tendrá que tener mucha vigilancia xDD Es una delincuente juvenil, algún día irá a la cárcel por eso... *se le prende la bombilla* Uh... sería una buena idea... eue ¡Gracias por dejar review siempre!_

**Eso es todo por hoy amigos *mal intento de porky* Ojalá que sigan dejando sus hermosos comentarios, recibo de todo: críticas, consejos, ayuditas, ideas... etc. ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Los amo y gracias por estar siguiendo éste raro proyecto llamado Semicolon.**

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo éste día viernes, narrado propiamente por Sebastian!**


	5. Cap IV Su mayordomo, San Valentín P1

**¡Hooooola, mis queridos y hermosos lectores de Semicolon~!**

**Como prometí, he aquí el semi capítulo de San Valentín. Digo semi capítulo porque... como todos saben, yo actualizo cada lunes, lo cual me obligaba a subir un capítulo éste lunes y pues, digamos que no soy tan mágica como para actualizar tan rápido TTnTT LO LAMENTO MUCHO. Decidí dar todo mi esfuerzo y dividí el capítulo de San Valentín en dos partes, por lo que la primera irá hoy *aplausos* y la segunda el lunes *tomatazos*.**

**Sí, lo sé, probablemente me odien con todo su ser ahora, pero por favor entiendan a ésta pobre escritora QnQ Los amo, y lamento mucho hacerlo así. El lunes 24 ya habrá actualización normal, sin ni una sola molestia más, y allí es precisamente donde pienso poner lo... interesante eue**

**Sin más interrupciones, los dejo con la primera parte del capítulo cuatro. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

_Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yana Toboso~ Solo me pertenecen los OC: Charlotte, Trent, Francis… y los otros aparecerán a su debido tiempo._

* * *

**Capítulo IV Su mayordomo, San Valentín.**

**(PARTE I)**

Cuidar de una mansión no es nada fácil. Requiere paciencia, tiempo, y por último, dedicación. Todo debe estar en perfecto orden, para que así la cabeza de la casa pueda ejecutar sus planes diarios sin percance alguno.

Todo eso parece ser muy lejano a lo que estoy viviendo actualmente. Sinceramente… aún me es difícil comprender que una dama que goza de semejantes oportunidades, como las de heredar las riquezas de una gran mansión, viva en un chiquero como los departamentos de East End.

¿Me presenté? Supongo que, entre tantas cosas, se me ha olvidado. Me disculpo, lector, por haber olvidado ese detalle. Mi nombre es Sebastian Michaelis, nombre que me fue dado por mi contratista, Ciel Phantomhive. Fui el mayordomo de la prestigiosa familia Phantomhive, invocado por el joven amo cuando él estaba en una desesperada situación y solo podía clamar por su vida. Desde entonces, mantengo un contrato con él, que indica que, tras conseguir su objetivo de venganza, él me dará su alma.

Eso es lo que hubiera dicho en algún otro momento, antes de que esa "pequeña desgracia" ocurriera. Por culpa de otro demonio, terminé atado al contrato de por vida, ya que el alma de mi joven amo se encontraba perdida, y éste solo se convirtió en uno de mi especie. Por órdenes de él es que estoy ahora envuelto en una situación ciertamente desagradable.

Algunas ricas familias atentaron contra quienes lideraban la familia Phantomhive, y así fue como esa muchacha, Eli… Charlotte Phantomhive, terminó siendo la última heredera posible. Mi deber es, por ahora, guiar a este cordero negro hacia el buen camino, para que acepte a heredar las fortunas Phantomhive y así las riquezas estén a salvo y mi joven amo pueda obtener la paz. Al fin y al cabo, sus planes de venganza fueron cada vez menos importantes, y él mismo llegó a la conclusión de que sus anhelos supondrían una misión sin fin. La venganza jamás acabaría para el joven amo.

¿Qué por qué no la convenzo a la fuerza? Claro, lo pensé muchas veces. Pero siguiendo la orden de que "nada debe dañar a la última heredera de los Phantomhive" mis planes de convencer -a mi manera- a ésta terca muchacha quedan completamente obsoletos.

La mañana del día viernes, 14 de Febrero, la joven ama se levantó como todos los otros días, a pesar de tener planes. ¡Qué descuidada e irresponsable! ¿Cómo era posible que una dama pensara en retrasarse y no se viera preocupada por ello? Entendía a la perfección que las cosas, después de unos años, cambiaban, pero estaba completamente seguro de que había muchachas de su misma edad, y se comportaban como respetables señoritas.

Ejem… como decía. La niña se levantó, y perezosamente se dirigió a la ducha para bañarse. Mis tareas como mayordomo durante las mañanas son preparar el desayuno para que la "señorita" asista a la escuela, pero ni si quiera eso pude hacer en paz esa mañana. Me inquietaban tremendamente las acciones de esa muchacha.

-Sé que le molestará escucharlo otra vez, pero considero que la idea de faltar a clases para ir a una cita con el señor Middleford resulta verdaderamente irresponsable de su parte.- me vi obligado a decir eso, al menos para que mi consciencia quedara en paz y el joven amo no me atormentara con sus reprimendas sobre guiar hacia el buen camino a su sucesora.

-Pff, pareces una grabación. Repites lo mismo una y otra vez.- y tras decir eso, aún vestida, subió los pies a la mesa como habitualmente hacía. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda y mi cuerpo se tensó.

Era realmente irritante convivir con ella. Una chica de tan poca clase, vulgar, grosera… ¿dónde había quedado la dignidad de los Phantomhive? De todos los sucesores que había tenido el conde, definitivamente esa era la peor. A veces actuaba como un ignorante simio de la selva, que tan solo actúa por mero instinto y no tiene capacidad alguna de razonamiento.

-Le pediré por favor que baje los pies de la mesa, señorita.- pedí amablemente, con la esperanza de que ella se limitara a obedecer. Me era tan difícil llamarla señorita, con esa actitud tan indignante que solo ella poseía.

-¡Es mi casa! Pondré los pies donde yo quiera.- aquel reclamo me hizo suspirar pesadamente, y mil cosas pasaron por mi cabeza.

.

**Ésta imbé… chiquilla. ¿Será tan difícil para ella bajar sus pies de la mesa en alguna ocasión?**

.

-¿No cree que debería mejorar sus modales?- sugerí, esbozando obligado una sonrisa. Intentaba ser paciente con ella, considerando que era la sangre de mi joven amo, y que debía tratarla con respeto bajo mi línea de mayordomo.

-No.- respondió a secas, lo cual provocó que el parpado superior de mi ojo izquierdo empezara con esas extrañas convulsiones que había tenido el último tiempo, solo cuando la muchacha me sacaba de quicio. Incluso para un demonio como yo era difícil a veces lidiar con comportamientos como ése.

Me acerqué a ella con una bandeja, la cual portaba un exquisito pastel de chocolate hecho con mis propias manos ésa mañana. Supuse que sería una tentación para ella, ya que –al igual que el joven amo- se apasionaba por las cosas dulces.

-Para el desayuno de hoy tenemos simple té azul, acompañado por un grandioso pastel de chocolate que confeccioné hoy por la mañana. Espero sea de su agrado.- dije sonriendo mientras lo dejaba justo frente a ella, sobre el lugar donde anteriormente había puesto los pies.

-Tomaré el té, pero el pastel… no tengo hambre.

.

**Malcriada de… ¿Sabe a caso cuánto me costó preparar éste pastel con los inútiles servicios que tenía en su pobre cocina? Si aceptara esa maldita herencia yo no tendría que pasar por este tipo de cosas, sería todo mucho más accesible. Por lo menos podríamos guardar todo esto en un refrigerador decente.**

.

-No hay problema, señorita.- aunque con algo de pesar, curve nuevamente mis labios en una sonrisa, para luego voltearme y tomar el postre metiéndolo en cuestión de segundos al refrigerador de tamaño medio que había en la cocina. Al ya estar lo suficientemente irritado, decidí que sería un buen momento para sacar otro tema a flote.- Hoy usted se confesará al señor Francis, ¿no?

-¿Qué hay con eso? Entrometido.- no la vi en ningún momento, pero de alguno u otra forma sabía que un rubor se asomó por sus mejillas. Me imaginé que, si ella no fuera tan vulgar, habría sido la viva imagen del joven amo en cuanto mencionaban a la señorita Elizabeth.

-Recuerde que debo estar al pendiente de usted. Sería una verdadera tragedia que volvieran a secuestrarla, ¿me equivoco?

-¡Cierra la boca! Lo han hecho porque tú hiciste mal tu trabajo, no porque yo hubiese cometido un error…- al escuchar su respuesta, la miré y con una sonrisa procedí a inclinarme haciendo una reverencia.

-Ciertamente, señorita. Ha sido totalmente mi culpa.- alcé la cabeza y sonreí un poco más amplio, riendo levemente.- Usted es como un travieso cachorro. ¿Debería considerar ponerle una correa alrededor del cuello?

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda de solo pensar en eso.

.

**Sí… una hermosa y apretada correa rodeando su cuello, que la asfixie hasta la muerte.**

**.**

Simplemente una maravilla.

De pronto, ella se levantó y se dirigió al baño para cepillar sus dientes. Al menos se preocupaba por su higiene personal. Entre eso, me dediqué a lavar la taza que había ocupado y secar todo como debía ser, guardando en perfecto orden cada pequeño plato y cuchara. A los minutos, ella salió del baño llevándose una mano a la cintura, dirigiendo la mirada hacia mí. Intercepté sus ojos con los míos, esperando a que dijera algo.

-No quiero que me arruines este día por nada en el mundo, ¿te ha quedado claro?- al oír esa pregunta sonreí inconscientemente. Me causaba demasiada gracia ver a la joven ama hablar de esa forma, tan autoritaria y a la vez tan infantil. ¡Qué altanera! Aún así, me incliné haciendo una reverencia, siguiendo mi rol como un simple mayordomo.

-Yes, my lady.- pronuncié. Ella pareció convencida y, tras echar una última mirada a sus ropajes -como usualmente hacían todas las mujeres- se propuso a ir hacia la salida del departamento.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, pude volver a ser yo mismo nuevamente. Borré toda sonrisa y rastro de felicidad, dedicándome única y exclusivamente a ordenar el hogar que la señorita había elegido. Cambiar sábanas, arreglar almohadas, limpiar cada rincón, dejar resplandecientes las ventanas, pulir los platos y tazas… en todo eso cosiste ser un buen mayordomo.

Miré la hora: la una y quince de la tarde. Debía apresurarme si quería llegar a tiempo al bar. Había estado trabajando allí desde hace mucho tiempo ya, y la dueña del negocio –y tía de la señorita Charlotte- parecía realmente contenta con la gran clientela que se extendía, por alguna extraña razón, durante mi extensión horaria.

* * *

Las cosas cambiaban demasiado en un par de siglos. Las personas del East End eran distintas, incluso las estructuras que lo componían. Seguía siendo gente muy amable, sin duda, pero intentar acomodarse a ese tipo de ambiente tan moderno me ponía incómodo. Aunque –obviamente- no era imposible, menos para alguien como yo.

Me dirigí, entonces, a mi lugar de trabajo, obedeciendo de ésta forma el no seguir a la señorita, como ella había pedido insistentemente. No me interesaba en lo absoluto lo que ella hiciera, ya que la única razón por la cual yo tenía que permanecer allí era para convencerla y guiarla por el buen camino.

Pero, ¿se puede realmente guiar a una descarriada oveja negra como ella por el buen sendero?

Muchos habrían dicho que no, sin embargo, ¿qué pasaría si el mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive no pudiera con algo tan simple como eso?

Sonreí inconscientemente, y creo que eso llamó la atención de la mujer a mi lado, aquella a la que llamaban Betty.

-Escuché por ahí que Charlotte tendría una cita.- dijo, mientras limpiaba y yo me encargaba de la comida.

-Ciertamente.- me limité a responder. Pasaron los segundos, y ella continuaba mirándome, por lo que algo incómodo le dirigí una sonrisa.- ¿Sucede algo, madame?

-¡Oh!- ella dio un sobresalto y luego rió nerviosa.- N-No es nada. Solo me preguntaba, ¿por qué no saliste hoy como Charlotte?- preguntó, mirándome con curiosidad. Me enfoqué nuevamente en la comida.

-¿Alguien como yo?- interrogué, mientras cortaba la carne que tenía entre manos con un afilado cuchillo.

-Bueno, es catorce de Febrero, el día de los enamorados. Además, eres un muchacho muy apuesto.- ella tomó una de mis mejillas y la comenzó a jalar. Esa mujer…

En cuestión de segundos el tic en mi ojo izquierdo volvió a aparecer, por lo que intenté parecer amable y aparte su mano con delicadeza, sin dejar de sonreír.

Catorce de Febrero, más conocido como San Valentín, o el día de los enamorados. Tenía mil y un nombres, pero al final era lo mismo: monótono, aburrido. ¿Amor? Esas eran solamente mentiras. Los demonios no sentíamos tales cosas como amor, o lealtad, o fidelidad: al fin y al cabo, somos demonios. Solo existimos para hacer contratos a cambio de almas.

-No me gusta mucho éste día…- contesté, concentrándome únicamente en el platillo que estaba cocinando.

"_La carne puede cocinarse de mil y un maneras. Normalmente cada tipo de carne está indicada para un tipo de cocinado específico –sería una lástima hacer un solomillo frito o un entrecot de buey al horno-, pero debido a los avances culinarios, eso no quiere decir que no podamos preparar cualquier carne de la manera que queramos…"_

Los humanos son ridículos, dejándose llevar por tales cosas como amor o cariño. Son estúpidos, mediocres, y lo único que llevan de valor es el alma.

"_A la plancha sería una perfecta decisión. Suele hacerse en una sartén muy caliente, añadiendo unas cuantas gotas de aceite –preferiblemente de oliva-. Las proteínas del alimento coagulan rápidamente y así se reduce la pérdida nutritiva. En términos más exactos: la carne se sella por fuera, y evita la pérdida excesiva de líquidos y nutrientes."_

Los sentimientos son, al final, lo que condimenta al alma del individuo. No es lo mismo el amargo sabor de la lealtad, a que el dulce manjar de la venganza y el odio.

"_Cuando se ha terminado con la carne, hay que preparar la presentación del platillo. Para una buena presentación, es necesario añadir las precisas especias en ligeras cantidades sobre la carne. Luego, se toma un poco de la salsa preparada anteriormente y se pone a los bordes del platillo principal, para finalmente tomar una pizca de sal entre los dedos índice y pulgar. La sal debe caer tal y como haría la nieve, dando el sabor necesario a nuestro plato, ya que esto también es parte de la presentación."_

De todos modos, ¿para qué servía el amor? Grandes individuos habían terminados en muertes trágicas por aquel innecesario sentimiento.

-No suelo celebrar éste día, debido a que no tengo realmente con quien hacerlo.- me excusé, terminando así el almuerzo. En cuanto alcé la vista, me di cuenta de la gran audiencia que había a mí alrededor: mujeres de distintas edades, principalmente jovencitas de la edad de la señorita. Me era tentador, a decir verdad: tantas de ellas dispuestas a dar todo por algo tan simple como una cita. ¿Cuántas almas podría conseguir en una sola noche con métodos tan simples como esos?

-¡KYAAAAA~!

-¡Que destreza!

-¿Has visto como ha preparado eso?

Claro que jamás recurriría a un método tan vulgar para conseguir almas que ni si quiera valen la pena. No se comparan en lo absoluto a la del joven amo, y me atrevería a decir que el alma de Elizabeth Phantomhive sería una delicia, pero de solo recordar sus hábitos y su actitud tan terca me hacen retractarme de forma inmediata.

Tras cumplir mi horario, me retiré del bar para ir a dar un paseo por las calles de ese lugar. Tenía que asegurarme de que "ella" estuviera bien, a pesar de sus insistencias sobre no entrometerme en su cita. Bueno, de todas formas sería una simple vigilancia, de la cual ella no se daría cuenta jamás.

Algo muy raro pasaba, y mis instintos de demonio me lo habían adelantado mucho antes. El East End seguía siendo un lugar tan curioso como en la época victoriana: lleno de gente rara y extraños acontecimientos sin explicación. Me dirigí a los callejones que daban con el muelle, pues allí solía haber un aura distinta a la que se podía presenciar usualmente en otros lugares. No había nadie a los alrededores, al menos no humano.

El grito de una mujer inundó el callejón en el que estaba, y en cuestión de segundos corrí hacia las profundidades del lugar. Abrí rápidamente la puerta, sin embargo, solo fui capaz de presenciar el cadáver de la mujer que hace unos segundos había gritado. Tenía un corte fatal en el estómago: mortal para un simple humano, y entonces confirmé lo que había pensado desde un inicio.

-¿Cuánto más piensas esconderte?, dios de la muerte…- pregunté con un tono suave, quedándome quieto y mirando de reojo hacia atrás, donde con certeza se encontraba el aludido.

-Ha pasado un largo tiempo…- el individuo sonrió, mostrando sus afilados dientes y una melosa mirada.-…Sebas-chan~.

Reconocí esa apariencia de inmediato, y las migrañas de hace unos siglos también volvieron a atacarme. Cada desagradable escena que me había hecho vivir ese extraño ser: y lo peor era que ni si quiera se había tomado la molestia en cambiar. Seguía siendo igual de irritante que siempre, tanto que llegué a comparar lo desagradable que se sentía estar junto a la joven ama, llegando a la conclusión de que estar con ese shinigami era diez mil veces peor que eso. Y, ya que al menos en mis pensamientos soy libre, puedo afirmar con total seguridad que permanecer con esa muchacha, Charlotte Phantomhive, es la peor tarea que el joven amo me ha podido encomendar durante muchos años.

-¡Ahhh~, sigues siendo igual de guapo, Sebas-chan~!- chilló el extraño dios de la muerte, abalanzándose justo en mi dirección, por lo que rápidamente reaccioné y con una patada en el rostro le mande a volar lejos.

Que tipo tan desagradable… yendo por ahí con esa estrafalaria apariencia de travesti no asumido…

-¡Mi rostro!- exclamó llevándose ambas manos a la cara, adolorido.- ¡¿Por qué me tratas así?! ¡Yo solo te iba a dar un abrazo!- empezó a reclamar, mirándome.

-¿Por qué es que alguien como tú está merodeando por el East End, señor Grell*?- pregunté, manteniendo la misma cortesía que hace tiempo, aunque a momentos me era verdaderamente difícil, sobre todo considerando que él se acercaba cada momento más y más, y debía hacer constantes intentos por esquivar sus melosas muestras de… **amor.**

-¡El hilo rojo del destino nos ha unido, Se-bas-chan~!- hizo una ridícula pose, como usualmente hacía, y luego lanzó volando uno de sus besos hacia mi dirección. Permanecí estático, asqueado, y aquel extraño tic que había aparecido hace un par de meses en mi ceja derecha volvió a las suyas.

-Te pido por favor que no te dirijas hacia mí de esa forma.- mi garganta carraspeó, e intenté ser lo más paciente posible.

-Bueno, te lo diré, ya que en las relaciones no deben haber secretos de ningún tipo, ¿verdad?- jugueteó con sus dedos, sonrosado, a la vez que volvía a quedarme de piedra.

.

¿R-RELACIÓN…?

.

-Debo recoger almas por éstos lugares, para llenar la cuota diaria.- dijo al fin, mostrando el cuaderno de muerte. Luego, se llevó una mano a la cintura y me miró.- La pregunta es, ¿qué te trae a ti por aquí, Sebas-chan? ¿Podría ser que viniste por mí, querido~?

.

Definitivamente, no.

.

Fruncí el ceño ante eso, pues el confesar las verdaderas razones por las que estaba en el mundo humano era, sin duda, una humillación segura.

-Podría decirse que también tengo un trabajo aquí.- respondí, sin más preámbulos, a lo que él sonrió ampliamente.

-Aw, ¿entonces has hecho un contrato con alguien?- preguntó el pelirrojo, acercándose a mí y juntando ambas manos como una colegiala enamorada. Suspiré pesadamente y negué con la cabeza.

-No realmente. El último contrato sigue en pie.- admití finalmente, haciendo que el dios de la muerte me mirara sin entender nada. Luego, dio un chillido.

-¡¿Quieres decir… con el mocoso?!

-Ciertamente.- sonreí ante eso, y él pareció más confundido aún.

-¿Realmente?- preguntó Grell, sin creérselo del todo al parecer. Luego, se acercó más a mí, alarmado.- Entonces, ¿los rumores eran ciertos? ¡Aw, yo creí todo éste tiempo que Will me tendía una broma!- eso último me obligó a voltear hacia él. La curiosidad me invadió de repente.

-¿Rumores?- pregunté con un aura tan oscura que incluso el dios de la muerte se alarmó, pero pareció durarle poco, porque a los cinco segundos después puso una de sus repulsivas poses, estirando ambos labios hacia mí.

-Si me das un apasionado beso de amantes, te lo diré, mi amado Sebas—

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase recuerdo haberle asestado un par de patadas en la cara, nuevamente, quedando en el suelo, específicamente contra la pared. Estaba consciente de que mi aura demoniaca se hacía presente, en forma de una gigantesca sombra negra que se extendía por todo mí alrededor.

No solía patear a nadie, pero ese extraño dios de la muerte me exasperaba.

-Está bien, está bien, te diré.- contestó rápidamente. Luego me miró haciendo un puchero.- Alguien me dijo por ahí que ese mocoso que tenías por contratista se convirtió en otro demonio y que… Sebas, ¿a-al menos un pequeño besito de reconciliación…?- puse el pie sobre su cabeza y comenzó a lloriquear alarmado.- ¡Duele! Está bien, ¡lo diré! Dicen que el mocoso se transformó en un demonio y que ahora estás atado al contra—

-Eso no es cierto.- le interrumpí, fulminándolo con la mirada. Luego, sonreí como solía hacer gran parte del tiempo. Su rostro se volvió mucho más pálido que de costumbre, y negó con la cabeza, sonriendo nerviosamente.

-¡C-Claro que no!- exclamó. En cuanto quité el pie de su cabeza, él se levantó sujetándose la misma con una expresión grabada en el rostro.- Aún así, Sebas-chan…- me voltee a mirarlo, a la vez que él sonreía mirándome como usualmente hacía.- ¿Tú estás bien con eso?

¿Estar bien con eso? Nadie lo estaría sabiendo que estaba eternamente atado a un contrato, sin embargo, yo era un demonio de alta categoría, y no me podía dejar humillar por el joven amo. A diferencia de todos ellos, yo sabía muy bien las bases de un contrato: si una de las partes rompe el contrato, la otra no tiene necesidad de seguir obedeciendo.

Muchos se habrían preguntado: ¿por qué siguió las órdenes de Ciel Phantomhive, entonces?

Mis labios se curvaron en una curiosa sonrisa, e incluso reí levemente, divertido al pensar todo eso, sabiendo que al final los únicos que podían dar jaque mate éramos el joven amo y yo.

.

**¿Quién ganará?**

.

-Claro que estoy bien con eso, después de todo…- dirigí una de mis manos al pecho, haciendo una reverencia, sin dejar de sonreír.-…servir al joven amo por la eternidad es un completo honor para un mayordomo como yo.

.

**A veces los enemigos… están mucho más cerca de lo que imaginamos. Y aunque usted sea un excelente jugador, yo tengo el poder de crear mi propio tablero de ajedrez.**

.

-¿S-Sebas-chan…?- preguntó de pronto Grell, sacándome de mis pensamientos. La sombra negra que me envolvía se había incrementado considerablemente. Reí levemente, de forma despreocupada y sonreí un poco más amable.

-Me disculpo por eso.- dije, y finalmente volví a la normalidad.

-La sonrisa de Sebas-chan es tan PER-FEC-TA.

-¿Podrías no decir esa clase de cosas?

-¡Aw! Tan estoico como siempre, eso te hace tan sexy, mi querido Sebas-chan~. N-No, ¡espera! EN EL ROSTRO NO—

Cuando al fin llegaron las cosas a calmarse, analicé el cadáver de la mujer que Grell había matado unos instantes atrás. Parecía ser que le había cortado exactamente por la mitad, justo en el vientre. Una exagerada cantidad de sangre se rebalsaba en el suelo, por lo que me aseguré de no pisarla, para luego no ir manchando cada lugar con los restos líquidos de la víctima.

-Últimamente, no hay muchas almas que cazar por aquí. El East End es el lugar ideal para venir a cumplir nuestras cuotas diarias, ya que, como sabrás Sebas-chan, es el lugar más peligroso de toda Inglaterra.- comentó, sacando su cuaderno de _shinigami_ y buscando entre los muchos nombres que había.- Solo me queda un alma que recoger y entonces me podré retirar a descansar, ah…- lanzó un suspiró y luego frunció el ceño, como si estuviera irritado.- A mi me toca trabajar casi el triple, ya que Ronald tiene vacaciones, y para colmo hay dioses de la muerte que se dan el lujo de vagar por el mundo humano sin ser capaces de cazar una sola alma…

-El East End ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo vi.- admití con una sonrisa.

-Entonces, ¿quién es esa mocosa de la que me has hablado?- preguntó de pronto el pelirrojo. Suspiré pesadamente al recordarla.

-La última heredera de la familia Phantomhive.- el puso una expresión de asombro y luego sonrió.

-¡Ah!, acá aparece el apellido Phantomhive, justo al lado del alma que debo cazar hoy.- esas palabras me obligaron a clavar la mirada en la página de su libreta. Luego, el procedió a leer.- Albert White, un hombre de treinta y dos años, alcohólico. Aquí dice que caminará ebrio a las nueve y cuarto de la noche con un cuchillo e intentará atacar a una pareja de jóvenes… Elizabeth Phantomhive y Francis Middleford.

Mi rostro expresó simplemente seriedad. La señorita estaba en peligro, y debía acudir inmediatamente a su rescate. Debía ser extremadamente sigiloso, después de todo, no quería arruinar la soñada cita de la señorita. Bueno, la verdad tras todo eso era que yo no quería aguantar un berrinche que durara toda una noche. Esa chiquilla, aparte de ser vulgar, reclamaba por la primera cosa mala que le sucediera.

.

**Caprichosa y malcriada.**

.

-¿Dónde están ahora mismo?- pregunté a Grell, pero él negó con la cabeza haciendo un puchero y jugando con sus dedos. Ese tipo… realmente me desesperaba.- Grell.- le llame autoritariamente, a lo que él soltó un chillido y dio un respingo.

-¡No puedo decirte! Will me mataría si se entera. Él dejó muy en claro que no quería que diéramos información a demonios u otros seres.- dijo de pronto, por lo que le miré curioso.- Últimamente han estado robando información, así que son órdenes directas. Lo lamento tanto, Sebas-chan~.

Era tiempo, y a pesar de que odiara la idea desde lo más profundo de mí ser, sabía que ante tiempos desesperados, había que tomar medidas desesperadas.

-Si te acompaño no debería ser un problema…- propuse, y dejé que mi mano derecha se llevara parte de los mechones que caían por mi rostro hacia atrás, agitando mi cabello.-… ¿o sí?

Se sonrojó de sobremanera, juntando sus manos para luego negar frenéticamente con la cabeza, apartándose hasta llegar al rincón.

-No, no… no puedo… si no le obedezco a William, el realmente se enfadará conmigo…

-¿Grell?- llamé una última vez, esperando a que se diera vuelta, y en cuanto lo hizo, me dediqué exclusivamente a desabotonar los dos primeros botones de mi camisa. Esto pareció ser suficiente, pues el personaje frente a mí se ruborizó aún más de ser posible y un enorme chorro de sangre le salió por la nariz.

-P-PERO… ¡Aún puedo decirle a William que fue estrictamente necesario!- respondió él, con un exagerado derrame nasal. Procedí a brochar mi camisa y acomodar mi cabello como usualmente lo llevaba, ignorando por completo la dramática escena de excitación que hacía Grell.- ¡Sebas-chan hará una misión conmigo!

Sí, lo había logrado. Después de todo, ¿qué pasaría si el mayordomo de los Phantomhive no fuera capaz de convencer a un dios de la muerte?

Fue difícil contenerse teniendo a un desagradable ser como él al lado, gimoteando, chillando, y haciendo todas esas ridículas expresiones que solo tenía él. Ante todo, debía permanecer bajo mi apariencia y comportamiento de mayordomo: sobrio, amable. Al menos él me daría lo necesario como para encontrar a aquel sujeto que amenazaría a la señorita, y así acabaría con él antes de que fuese capaz de hacerlo.

-Ah~…, sigo sin entender porque te preocupa esa mocosa.- mencionó en cierta parte del trayecto el estrafalario dios. Lo dijo con tal tranquilidad que me causó mera curiosidad.

-¿A qué te refieres?- cuestioné, alzando una ceja. Sonrió llevándose el dedo índice de su diestra hacia la comisura de los labios.

-Si me dejaras matarla, entonces todos tus problemas se acabarían. Con mi guadaña incluso sería capaz matar a tu contratista.- me detuve en seco, pensando en eso.- Después de todo, ella no hace más que ser un problema para ti, ¿o me equivoco, Sebas-chan~?

Librarme al fin de los Phantomhive para seguir cazando almas era una oferta demasiado tentadora. Suspiré, para luego sonreír levemente. En mucho tiempo no había escuchado algo cuerdo por parte de Grell.

-Ciertamente.- le sonreí amable y me voltee para verlo.- Sin embargo, a mi no me interesa ningún otra alma que no sea la de Ciel Phantomhive.- Grell pareció confundido, y luego se encogió de hombros.

-Pero él ya no tiene alma.- me recordó, a lo cual involuntariamente reí.

.

**No tiene alma.**

.

-Exacto, él no tiene alma…- sonreí como siempre, mirando de reojo a Grell mientras seguía avanzando. Me siguió de cerca, con su rostro denotando confusión. No me di ni la más mínima molestia de explicarle nada. Al poco rato, empezó a bailotear alrededor mío, haciendo inútiles intentos por abrazarme.

-¡Aw, si me dejas matarlos a ambos entonces nosotros podríamos vivir nuestro pasional romance!- decidí ignorar todo ese parloteo, concentrándome únicamente en repasar lo que ya sabía y todos ignoraban.- ¡AH, Sebas-chan y yo juntos en un día como éste! Hoy es la oportunidad perfecta para que ambos podamos tener nuestra primera cita perfecta, y me des mi primer hijo~, ¡un mini Sebas-chan y yo! Un Sebby~

Ciel Phantomhive no tenía alma, por supuesto, nadie negaba eso. Ante el mismo deseo que Alois Trancy había hecho aquel fatídico día, Ciel se había transformado en un demonio como yo.

Desde ese entonces, el contrato se rompió. Se volvió inservible, inválido. Ciel Phantomhive perdió su alma para volverse un ser del mal, un demonio. Creí en eso fielmente hasta hace unos años.

Un contrato significaba mucho más que eso. Proteger y cuidar del contratista volviéndose un fiel servidor –o un mayordomo, en otras palabras- hasta que él cumpliera su deseo, a cambio de su alma. Entonces, nosotros podíamos proceder a devorar aquel exquisito manjar llamado alma. ¿Qué pasaba si aquel que había hecho el contrato con el demonio se convertía en demonio o moría? Muchos habrían dicho que el contrato se rompía, pero… no era así.

En el momento en que Ciel Phantomhive se convirtió en un demonio, simplemente pasó a ser un ser casi inmortal, que debía devorar almas para subsistir: un ser sin alma, que devoraba otras en busca de llenar ese vacío. ¿Qué había pasado con el alma de él, entonces, una vez convertido en demonio? Era un doloroso proceso, pues el alma se separaba de su dueño, y quedaba deambulando en la nada hasta buscar un nuevo recipiente. Ésta tarea solo la podía hacer el destino, y por tanto, había tenido que esperar siglos, literalmente, hasta que esa alma volviera a surgir a luz.

¿Por qué me había obsesionado tanto con el alma de Ciel Phantomhive? Era cierto, era una obsesión desmedida, pero no había mejor alma que esa en el mundo. La pregunta real e importante era… ¿por qué a pesar de que el contrato se había roto yo seguía sirviendo a Ciel Phantomhive tan fielmente?

Así, entendí algo demasiado importante, crucial para seguir mi soñado objetivo. Los demonios no hacían contratos con las personas, si no que hacían contratos con las almas que portaban. Entonces, el contrato jamás se había roto, porque el alma de Ciel Phantomhive seguía allí, vigente y esperando ser devorada: esperando a que su más preciado deseo se cumpliera.

Y allí estaba, frente a mí, casi servido en bandeja de plata, porque el recipiente que guardaba el alma de Ciel Phantomhive… no era nadie más que la última heredera a la cual yo debía ahora proteger y cuidar…

**Elizabeth Phantomhive.**

* * *

**Bieen, hasta aquí es la primera parte del capítulo chicos. Como verán, acá se puede apreciar LA PARTE MALVADA DE SEBASTIAN. Porque sí, señoras y señores, hay que ponerle mucha trama y drama, sin eso, no sería un fic interesante por leer~.**

**Me preocupa profundamente el que Grell haya quedado mal representado por mi culpa QnQ Siento que pude haberlo hecho mejor, así que me disculpo de antemano si es que encontraron fallas en eso unu**

**Aclararé unas cosas por acá, aprovechando (?) Bueno, en primer lugar muchos tienen la confusión de ¿por qué Charlotte y Elizabeth? ¿Cuál es cual, son la misma persona? SÍ, son la misma persona, absolutamente. ¿Por qué? Pues... no les podría revelar eso aún, porque tiene que ver con la trama del fic xD **

**En segundo lugar, me gustaría que supieran que la parte de "Sebas-chan" no me era muy agradable del todo, ya que no me gusta en lo absoluto usar las palabras como el san, kun o chan dentro de mis fics. Sin embargo, creo que si se trata de Grell, era necesario agregarle el chan, ya que es una de sus frases clásicas~, ¿a ustedes que les parece? ouo**

_Connie1: Definitivamente, los dos son muy arrogantes, y creo que si no fuera por eso, serían completamente distintos xD ¡Gracias por leer y dejar tu review!_

_Sheblunar: ¡Acertaste! *DINDINDIN* ¡PREMIO PARA TI! Bueno... no tengo muchas cosas que dar, así que te doy un abrazo psicológico con todo mi amor xDD ¡Por cierto!, el bote de pastillas que toma Charlotte es Sertralina, un medicamento. Explicaré los deatlles en próximos episodios, no se lo pierdan ;D _

_PotatoGirl: *Hiperventila* Awww, tengo una fangirl QuQ Seguiré haciéndolo sufrir, tu esperas y verás linda eue Morí con eso de que Trent era Nigga xDDD Amo tus testamentos, lo juro~, ¡y definitivamente meteré SebasxOC! Es mi plan desde el principio, pero será un poco lento considerando las actitudes de ambos y el transcurso de la historia. En el próximo capítulo habrá un leve SebasxOC~, nada magnífico, pero algo es algo ;) Y, ya ves, que otra ves dejé un testamento xDD ¡Gracias por leer!_

_Erika Trancy98: ¡Paciencia, pequeña saltamontes! xD Prometo poner algo en el próximo capítulo, ¡gracias por leer y dejar review!_

**Dejaré hasta aquí, dejando solo un pequeño adelanto. Ya verán que meteré a Charlotte, porque en la primera parte no salió casi nada, y la haré sufrir, pobrecita ono**

* * *

_"A pesar de que consideraba esas cosas cursi, algo dentro de Charlotte decidió que ese detalle era excepcional, y le sacó un sonrojo. Segundos después, se regañaba a si misma mentalmente, reclamando lo cursi que ella podía llegar a ser."_

_"¿Por qué se sentía así? Su corazón iba aceleradamente, y estaba consciente de que sus mejillas eran ahora de un color carmín. Una parte de ella le indicaba que debía ser la misma muchacha de siempre, riendo, eructando, subiendo los pies arriba de la mesa y golpeando brutalmente a quien le llevara la contraria. ¿Por qué entonces con él era diferente, como si estuviese obligada a comportarse debidamente?"_

* * *

**¡Esperen ansiosos la segunda parte, el lunes, mis queridos lectores! Los amodoro, y en serio me disculpo mucho por haber dividido el capítulo u u ¡Los quiero! Si les ha gustado, dejen reviews, y si no también (?) Ok,no xD**

**¡FELIZ DÍA DEL FOREVER ALONE!**

**Ah, no. Así no era, bueno...**

**¡FELIZ DÍA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD! **


End file.
